Pride goes before a fall
by Libious
Summary: The aristocratic fox stopped right in front of the dirty, grey bunny in shackles, wearing a slight smile on his muzzle. "Rejoice, because as of today you are my property, rabbit." Judy Hopps clenched her paws and, not paying attention to the surrounding guards, servants and slave traders, spat right into his face. "I do not belong to anyone, you bastard." She snarled defiantly.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting Zootopia lovers!**

 **This story is a complete AU, set in around 18th century. It's a tale of what happened when a fox of noble birth meets a rebellious bunny slave.**

 **For those of you, who follow my other story - Wilde Heart, don't worry. I don't intend to abandon it. Sorry for delaying the update, but this thing here kept nudging me to write it down.**

 **I hope you'll find this story interesting and enjoyable.**

 **Rated M mostly for graphic descriptions of violence.**

 **Chapter 1**

Judy Hopps never accepted the class system.

She _hated_ it.

It was a deep rooted hatred that embedded itself in her very bones since she was a child. It didn't abruptly start from any particular traumatic experience; it was piling up for years. The way the upper classes wore themselves, the way they treated anyone of lower status, than their own and thought that they are allowed to do anything they want, as if the world belonged to them. She disagreed with this from the start and not just because she was born into a simple farming family. She loved her parents, her siblings and didn't mind working in the fields. What Judy couldn't stand was an occasional brush with aristocrats who traveled through the Hopps' farms and made jokes about the rabbits doing manual labor. All this made her insides boil from anger. But it never reached a breaking point. Until one day, shortly after her tenth birthday, when a couple of very young, aristocratic foxes that arrived at Bunny Burrow, decided to have a 'little hunting game' and plainly kidnapped several of her brothers and sisters to chase them down through the nearby forest and riddle them with arrows. Even after ten years she still had the scene before her eyes: two foxes on horses, riding through Bunny Burrow with rabbit carcasses strapped to their saddles. The entire village was shocked at the view of such a morbid procession. The heart-breaking sight of the deceased cousins, friends or loved ones. Bonnie Hopps fainted after limp bodies of her children paraded before her eyes. But none of the rabbits dared to do anything. Any act against aristocracy would be punished with great severity. It was suffocating, the feeling of helplessness in front of the power and influence of aristocracy. For Judy, that was the moment when the dam finally broke. On that day, she vowed to herself, that she will never bow down to any aristocrat or do their bidding.

And she didn't stop on that.

In secrecy, not mentioning it even to her parents or siblings, Judy began training in the woods to be able to exact some punishment on the arrogant aristocrats. Knowing full well, that her tiny frame crossed out any form of close combat, not to mention she'd never have a chance to get her paws on a musket or a pistol, the bunny did the only thing she could: she trained her throwing skills. Every day she would find an excuse to go to the forest that surrounded Bunny Burrow and throw various rocks or even a knife she borrowed from her mother's kitchen. Day after day, week after week and month after month, Judy Hopps kept training, regardless of weather conditions or even if her paws felt stinging pain from overusing them. Through diligent training, Judy polished her accuracy and strength of her throws. At one point she was finally able to hit any target she wanted, even during rain or while running. Only then she deemed herself ready.

It was the beginning of winter when she finally found an opportunity – a lone aristocrat traveled through the woods on his horse, without a care in the world. In fact, the slightly obese wolf hardly paid attention to his surroundings, as he was drinking wine from a bottle, evidently already being a little wobbly. He only paused to sing a horrible voice that made the bunny's ears hurt.

This was it. The moment she prayed for on so many nights. The moment she'd been training for until her fingers were getting numb.

Judy Hopps emerged from the bushes on the edge of the road and stood right on the horse's path. The animal stopped seeing an obstacle, which made its owner slightly soberer and also irritated.

„Whaz iss thiss? A rabbwit?" He belched and tried to focus his malfunctioning vision.

The bunny just stood there without saying a word, a small kitchen knife in her paw.

"Out of mye weyy, pheasant!" By some miracle the wolf managed to say this sentence.

Judy clenched her fingers on the handle of the blade. "No." She said firmly, disgust seeping into her voice.

The wolf blinked, even in his state surprised by the answer.

"Whadya say to me?"

"No." The bunny said it louder this time.

This answer angered the drunken wolf as he reached for a pistol holstered on the saddle.

"Youu lowlife! Scum! How dher yoou inshult mee?!" He screamed and lifted his weapon.

Brought by the overflowing rage, Judy's hand shot forward, sending the knife for a meeting with the wolf's throat. The blade did its job, cutting through the air swiftly and embedding itself in the aristocrat's flesh.

The predator gurgled, dropped the gun on the ground and reached for the wound with his paw, blood freely flowing between his fingers. But it was already too late. He lost his balance and fell off the horse, scaring the animal which used the opportunity to run a way. Judy approached the wounded wolf on wobbly legs, adrenaline running through her body and her mind trying to process the act she just committed. The aristocrat choked on his own blood, but seeing the bunny closing in, his eyes regained their focus. He stared at her accusingly.

"Dirty… peasant…" He wheezed with his last breath and the predator's eyes lost their light forever.

Judy flinched at the, now dead, mammals words. The thought of what she just did finally sunk in and to her own surprise she didn't feel any guilt or remorse. It was a slight shock, as her parents brought her up to be a proper and good animal. She was prepared to bear the burden of a killer but nothing like that appeared in her mind. It felt… right, like this was meant to happen. She didn't murder him, she exacted justice in the name of the downtrodden lower classes. Yes. That had to be it.

.

.

She repeated that to herself on other four occasions, when a solitary aristocrat had made the wrong decision of travelling through that forest on his own. She made the effort of dragging the corpses deeper into the forest and leaving them to rot in a hidden spot only she knew. The pistol she pillaged from the dead wolf was the only one she managed to get from the aristocrats. But it didn't do her much good as she had no idea how to reload it and that meant only one shot, before it would be useless. Still, she used it as a threat, hoping that she wouldn't be forced to use it unless it became absolutely necessary. She was careful not to show herself whenever there was more than one mammal, always targeting lone riders.

But one day she had a different type of encounter.

A carriage rode down the road where she usually laid her ambushes. A heavily guarded one. Four guards rode together with it, two in front and two at the back. Foxes, all four of them. Armed with swords, pistols strapped to their saddles and every one of them had a musket slung over their back. And these guards weren't the lazy type that patrolled the village. They were all cautious, alarmed. Constantly scanning the nearby area for possible threats.

When she saw this, Judy was very glad that she was upwind from their point of view. No telling how accurate their sense of smell was. And then she heard a cheerful voice cry out. "Look, look, wild strawberries!" The wooden door started opening and a second voice called out, a twinge of panic to it. "Stop the carriage!"

The coachman pulled at the reins, forcing the horses to stop. Barely they came to a halt when the door swung open and a small red fox jumped out and darted toward the place where Judy was hiding. It was a little girl in a long dress matching her size. She ran to the edge of the road with a joyful laughter. Judy's heart sunk. Her hand squeezed the knife she was holding. If this would be an adult aristocrat, she wouldn't hesitate even for a moment. But no part of her was able to raise the weapon in her paw against a child, even one from an aristocratic family. So she watched silently as the girl stop mere meters from her and reach for the ground to grab the fruits growing there. The bunny held her breath, hoping that the child won't pay attention to her smell. But fate had a different plan as a chestnut fell down from the tree under which she was hiding and hit her square on the head. She involuntarily let out a soft grunt. The girl's ears perked up and she stood up. Judy put both paws over her mouth but it was too late. The little fox circled the bush and spotted the hiding bunny. Her eyes widened a little.

In her panic, Judy considered running away and most likely would be able to lose the chase, but her feet froze, refusing to move. And to her great surprise, the child smiled.

"Hello!" She waved at the bunny. And, apparently guided by lessons on manners, she slightly lifted the edges of her dress and curtsied in front of Judy. "My name is Sylvia; may I know your name?" She recited in a trained but clearly joyful manner.

"J-judy…" The doe managed to say. Her mind was spinning, trying to find a possible escape from this situation. "That… is a nice dress." She blurted out without thinking.

The girl giggled. "Thank you!"

"Lady Sylvia! Lady Sylvia!" A nervous voice called from the road, followed by the sound of pawsteps. Many pawsteps. A second later a female arctic fox appeared from around the bush in the company of two guards. Then, in a blink of an eye, Judy found herself on the ground, one of the soldiers holding the tip of his sword at her throat and the other one aiming the musket at her face, half a meter from it. There was no trace of mercy in their eyes.

She reluctantly had to consider this the end of her life when a little voice cut in.

"Albert, Marcus, stop that at once!" Sylvia pushed them aside and walked up to the lying Judy. The guards obediently stepped back, but kept their weapons ready. The bunny had no doubt that if she would just twitch the wrong way they'd instantly relieve her of her life.

"Lady Sylvia! You shouldn't…" Said the white furred vixen with anxiety in her voice.

"Oh don't be like this Maggie!" The girl huffed and stomped her little paw. "I am never allowed to talk to any rabbits when papa is close by. I always wanted to meet one." With that said, she turned back to Judy and offered her paw and a smile. "I am so very sorry miss Judy, my guardians are always hasty in assuming the worst." The bunny accepted the help with some uncertainty and stood up. The male foxes eyed her with suspicion, their weapons withdrawn, but held in a way that clearly said 'just try it'.

"It is… not… not a problem, miss Sylvia…" Judy mumbled.

One of the guards growled. "That's 'Lady' Sylvia, rabbit." The bunny caught his piercing gaze.

"Albert!" The girl scolded the fox.

The guard called Albert reluctantly peeled his angry stare from Judy's face. "My apologies, Lady Sylvia."

"I have repeatedly reminded you to not to be rude to my friends!" The little vixen placed her balled paws on her hips, repeatedly thumping her little paw on the ground.

Albert gave off a blank stare. "Apologies, Lady Sylvia."

But Judy wasn't paying attention to him anymore. One word that Sylvia said struck her like a speeding carriage.

 _Friend._

Judy hated the aristocracy for most of her life and never before she would imagine herself forming any closer relation with any of the 'higher breed'. And yet, right in front of her stood a little vixen, bearing a title of a 'Lady', and boldly stating that the bunny was her friend. The mere thought was inconceivable.

At that moment the arctic vixen cut in, a pocket watch in her paw. "Lady Sylvia, we must be on our way. Your honorable brother will soon arrive at the Zootopia's central station."

The girl looked slightly disappointed about the necessity of leaving her new friend so soon, but then her face regained its light. "Yes, I should not keep my dear brother waiting. He was gone for so long." She turned to the second guard holding up her arms. "Marcus, carry me, please?" She asked sweetly. He immediately sheathed his sword. The fox's expression changed instantly, from a hostile one directed towards the bunny to a soft and caring when he leaned down to pick up the girl. He placed her on his shoulders and turned to return to the carriage. The two other foxes followed, Albert walking backwards for a moment, to keep his eyes on the bunny.

Right before entering the carriage Sylvia turned around to call out to Judy. "It was very nice meeting you, miss Judy! I hope we will have a chance to see each other again!"

The bunny had a blank expression and waved at her, not able to muster any fitting words.

And just like that, the carriage drove away.

Judy collapsed to her knees, not able to stand anymore. This meeting was so surreal that it exhausted her both physically and mentally. She sat like that for God knows how long before she gathered enough strength to stand up and return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you for your interest in this story and all your reviews!**

 **Without any more boring 'author's note' stuff, here's how it goes on.**

 **Chapter 2**

When Judy finally went through the door to her family's cottage, her mother leapt at her and hugged tightly.

"Oh thank the Lord, where have you been all this time?! I was so worried that something has happened to you!" She cried out.

Judy's ears drooped, seeing her mother's anguish. "I am sorry mother. I never intended to make you worry." She hugged her back with guilty conscience. The younger bunny knew how much her mother was scared of losing anymore of her children since the incident ten years ago. Still, she had a mission now and even if it meant her mother's tears, she was determined to go along with it.

Later that evening, once she was lying on the straw that made her sleeping place, as with such a large family and very little money they had, beds were an unnecessary luxury. Judy returned with her thoughts to the events of this day. The word 'friend' coming from a girl, undoubtedly from a very rich and noble lineage, felt like a dream and now she wasn't even sure if she actually heard it. Judy shook her head, not wanting any trivial thoughts to divert her attention from her main task. And tomorrow would be a perfect time for a hunt, as the family was going out to church and she already planned faking sickness to be able to go to the forest without any puzzled looks directed at her.

.

.

The early morning greeted Judy with chilling air and mist still hanging around the fields. She walked out of the cottage after most of her family left for the morning mass. Her ambush spot was so well known to her by now, that she could find it blindfolded. She sat behind a bush that gave her a good view over the road but made it impossible for any travelers to spot the bunny. And one such traveler appeared on the road. An elegant cloak with a hood covered his features. He was a bit bulkier than the ones she attacked before but Judy didn't consider that a problem, if she can cut the throat, even an elephant would fall. Gripping her knife in one paw and the pistol in the other, Judy stepped out on the road. The horse stopped, pulled by the reins.

"Who are you?" Asked a husky voice from under the hood.

She didn't reply, only raised the pistol to aim at him. The bunny waited for a chance to strike at the throat, hoping that she won't have to use the gun.

But the traveler didn't react like all the ones before him. He swiftly jumped off the horse and unsheathed a sword he had strapped to his side. "A bandit?" He inquired with a tone that Judy considered far too calm for such a situation. He stepped forward and the bunny backed away, not sure what to do now. And she wasn't given the time to think about it. The traveler dashed forward, shortening the distance between them. Driven by an impulse of panic, she pulled the trigger. But her would be victim lowered his head and covered it with a free arm. The bullet dug into the sleeve and forward into the flesh but it didn't even slow the bulky figure. She stepped back again as the traveler raised his sword to strike. It was now or never, her paw threw the knife at the hood, Judy hoping that it will reach the target.

But it missed.

In contradiction to his large frame, the traveler instantly ducked to the side, sidestepping swiftly and launched forward again. He dropped down his head and hit her with it in the chest with full force. The impact forced all the air from her lungs and she flew backwards with a painful grunt, landing on the dirty road. The strength of the hit made her body roll several times before it stopped. Judy's fading vision noticed the stranger taking off his hood, revealing a cape buffalo with a huge scar across his face. After that, she fainted.

.

.

No images or dreams haunted her during the time she was incapacitated. And a sound of a splash with a cold feeling forced her awake again. Gasping for air she noticed her facial fur dripping wet and a uniformed ram standing in front of her with a wooden bucket in his hooves. Droplets of water were dripping from it.

The ram stepped aside giving her a view of a dark room, with dirty cobblestones on the floor and a lone, flickering torch hanged on the wall, more casting shadows than giving light. There were metal bars on one side of this room. She was in a prison cell. The bunny wanted to move but something restricted her arms. She was cuffed to the cell's wall by her wrists, arms lifted above her head. She wriggled furiously.

"Do not even try." Warned a familiar voice.

She noticed a figure detach itself from the shadow. It was the same cape buffalo she attacked earlier, now with the wounded arm wrapped with a bandage. He was without his cloak and Judy could see a military uniform with various medals pinned to the broad chest.

The mighty mammal approached her and produced the pistol she took from the dead wolf aristocrat.

"Where did you get this, peasant?" He demanded.

Judy bit her lip and stared back at him defiantly.

The back of buffalo's hoof struck her face, causing an explosion of pain in one of the bunny's cheeks. She felt a metallic taste in her mouth in the area where the buffalo hit her. She spat on the ground, saliva mixing with a warm, crimson liquid.

"Where?" The bulky soldier snarled at her.

But even with the agonizing feeling in the side of her face, Judy would never allow herself to heed demands of the upper classes. Her only answer was a rebellious glare. The hoof struck again, eliciting a yelp of pain from the tiny mammal. She held back her tears, even with a small trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

Before the buffalo could say anything else a bear in a uniform walked into the cell and saluted sharply. "General Bogo, we have found the deceased."

"Where?"

"They were well hidden in the deeper part of the forest. Our best scouts nearly missed the place." Reported the soldier.

"I understand, now leave." The buffalo turned back to his prisoner, while the bear saluted again and left as per his superiors' order.

 _A general._ It was no wonder that she had lost. Her simple ambushes were good enough for overconfident aristocrats, but this time she encountered a trained soldier. And now it was certain that no friendly girl will come to her rescue.

The cape buffalo folded his massive arms and glared down at Judy.

"Under different circumstances I would commend your determination and courage." He leaned down. "But we are here and now. So I will ask only once: hanging or slavery?" His voice was low and serious, leaving no doubt that he can easily arrange both options.

The bunny shivered involuntarily at the suddenness of her upcoming fate. But she composed herself right away and returned the stare.

"I'd rather _die._ " She growled.

The general glared at her expression for another few moments and eventually straightened up. "So I see." And that was the last thing she heard from him, as he turned around and walked out of her cell. Not sure exactly why, but she felt offended by his reaction. The bunny opened her mouth to call after him but instead there was a thud somewhere near her head and the world disappeared in darkness again.

.

.

When her consciousness returned, Judy felt rumbling and bumping of the surface she was lying on. One, cautiously opened eye revealed that she was on a hard, wooden floor, that was… moving. Because it wasn't a floor. It was the bottom of a cart. She raised her head to see surrounding metal bars. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up to have a better view of what was happening, but heavy weight around her ankles and wrists made her loose balance and she fell painfully on the wooden surface. She grunted and realized that she was cuffed in iron shackles. _That's right, the general said about hanging._ That meant she was on her way to the execution site. To her own surprise she was calm in the face of death. At least she would die knowing that she did the right thing. Only when the vision of her mother's horrified expression came to her mind, Judy felt a pang of guilt and overbearing sadness enveloped her.

The bunny was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that the cart has stopped in something similar to a stable. Several other prison carts were standing there, empty. Judy raised her head only when she heard metallic clangs of the chains being removed from the cage's door. Right after that a strong pair of paws yanked her own chain, that was connected to the iron collar around her neck and dragged her outside. She fell out of the cage and hit the ground with a small squeal. The bunny wasn't given a chance to do anything else, as the jaguar that pulled her chain headed down a dimly lit corridor, dragging the helpless bunny on the cobblestones.

When their way was finally over, the bruised and dirty bunny was placed on a wooden platform, surrounded by a heavy, black curtain, her chain wrapped around a metal ring embedded to the floor. Judy's body felt too sore to resist or even move from the spot they brought her too. Besides, why struggle, when she was going to die soon.

But then she heard faint tingling of other chains. The bunny turned her head to the side, only to see a line of other mammals in a similar state to her own. Badgers, lambs, zebras, all kinds of them. _Is this going to be a mass execution?_ Then the curtain began rising, revealing, much to her shock, that what awaited them was a fate much worse than death.

.

.

Sir Nicholas Wilde was surveying the woods through the carriage's window.

He was on his way to an auction with a couple of other predators of high birth. The carriage they were using for this trip was fairly large so space was not a problem. However the fox kept his distance from others. Of course, manners required of him to take part in the light conversation between the mammals and he did so at the beginning, but eventually faded away into staring outside, to observe the blurred trees and bushes. He wore a black jacket with a vest and complimented it with a white shirt. His father insisted that he leave his sword in the mansion, which made him a bit uncomfortable. He has grown to treat the blade like an extension of his own arm and going somewhere without it felt simply wrong.

Soon they reached their destination and everyone exited the carriage. The shape of the building loomed over the guests.

The weekly slave auction was treated, in the aristocratic society, more as an opportunity to meet and exchange greetings, discuss political and economic issues than as an auction. Of course, it was also the perfect occasion for showing off one's wealth by overbidding the competition. Animosities between clans and distinctive families had a long and turbulent history in the kingdom of Zootopia. They wouldn't let any chance to insult or score a point against their adversaries slip between their fingers. Naturally, the Wilde family also took part in it, but sir Nicholas Wilde, the first son of the Duke of Vulpinea, the lands mostly inhabited by foxes, held no interest in such trivial and useless games. His presence here was only to appease his father, who in contrast to his son, was greatly involved in the inter familial quarrels. But Nicholas set a condition: no swarms of attendants. He only took Benjamin, his trusted steward, with him. And now, the somewhat plump cheetah managed to squeeze himself through the servant's carriage door and walk up to his master's side.

"I say, sir, these carriages must have gotten smaller since the last time I used them." He gasped. It was no secret that the, by no means small, predator rarely left the Wilde Manor.

Young sir Wilde smiled at the feline's complain. "Hardly so, Benjamin. I am more compelled to believe that it would be due to the extra pastries you receive from the main kitchen. Since I have returned, I suppose we will have to discuss the matter of your diet."

The cheetah's eyes widened at this suggestion. "With all due respect, sir, that is a very cruel thing you said to me."

The aristocratic fox kept smiling and headed towards the entrance of the auction hall. Benjamin scurried after him.

The main hall from the buyer's point of view could be mistaken for a theatre. Luxurious chairs lined in rows in front of a large stage, now hidden behind a dark curtain. Sir Nicholas seated himself in the front row, his lineage allowing him to choose practically any chair in the room. His steward took a spot right behind him and stood to attention. Slowly the entire hall began filling up and when all seats were finally occupied the curtain has been pulled upwards. Several aristocrats pulled out their binoculars to see the stage better. A hyena in a merchants attire walked up on the stage, signaling the beginning of the auction.

"Ladies and gentlemammals! I humbly welcome you to the weekly Hais' slave auction!" He took a deep bow.

.

.

Seeing the entire assembly of mammals she considered the worst scum in the world, Judy found new supplies of energy inside her body. She rose to her feet, pulling at the chain holding her collar. The bunny struggled with the shackles, willing to find out if there was even a tiniest chance she could shake them off. But her actions were noticed by the guards stationed behind the stage and a wolf approached her and hit the bunny's head with the butt of his rifle, causing her to collapse on the floor. However, she didn't lose consciousness and tried to stand again, ignoring the pain, but the canine's foot stomped on her back, pinning her down. Judy wriggled furiously, trying to free herself.

.

.

In the audience, the fat cheetah leaned to his master's ear. "Sir…" He whispered.

"I see it, Benjamin." Nicholas replied, his eyes fixed on the scene unfolding behind the hyena's back. It was a pathetic sight, a small bunny in shackles trying to fight with the inevitable, as no matter how much she struggled, there was no chance for her to escape. Still, she refused to stop. The fox leaned slightly forward, now completely focused on the girl. It was sad to see a young mammal degraded to such a state, but her fervor and determination have picked his interest.

Then she turned her head in his direction and by some accident their gazes met. The fox never saw such a strong flame burning behind one's eyes, not to mention eyes with such an intriguing amethyst color.

The steward behind him saw a smile forming on his master's muzzle, already knowing the meaning behind it.

He had found someone _interesting._

.

.

Judy tried to shift to the left but the heavy foot followed her and added extra pressure, almost squashing the bunny. She gasped and twisted her head, so now it was facing the gathered nobles. And then she caught the gaze of a fox sitting in the front row. He was staring directly at her, straight into her eyes. It was a new experience for her. The rest of the aristocrats never considered farmers important enough to talk to them, let alone look at them. But here was a noble and a fox at that, and he was looking at her with a pair of shining emeralds. His gaze was almost hypnotizing and surprisingly… neutral. There was no disgust or feeling of superiority in it. But then he smiled and the spell was broken. _Figures. Just like the rest of them._ She struggled again, making a point to kick the smiling fox if she had the chance.

At that moment the auction host decided that it would be best to not allow any further escalation of the troublesome slave's behavior and snapped his fingers at the wolf that was holding Judy down. The predator nodded and yanked the bunny upwards by her collar, eliciting a cough from her. He dragged her to the middle of the stage and held down. Or at least tried to because Judy spun around and bit the guard on the arm. The wolf screamed and swung his other arm, punching the bunny with great force. She yelped and fell on the ground where the predator pinned her down again, this time with his full body weight and pressed a forearm at her neck.

"Dear guests!" The hyena called out over the whispers spreading among the potential buyers. "Our first item is the infamous aristocrat killer! We start our bid with 50 silver coins!" As soon as he revealed her identity, rumors gained in intensity. A hail of paws followed swiftly.

"50 silver coins!" Called a tiger from the back rows.

"60 silver!" A jaguar in the middle topped his offer.

"70 silver!" Another noble yelled.

The bid was climbing very quickly now, up to the point when the price reached 10 gold coins, where one gold coin was worth a 100 silver ones.

"40 gold coins!" A roar pierced through the commotion. All eyes turned to a timber wolf, standing in front of his chair in the first row. The noblemammal had his arms folded and a hateful gaze directed at the bunny. A new wave of whispers started. Everyone knew that one of the victims of the bunny was the nephew of the Fangsmoore's Earl, who now didn't mind spending a fortune to get his paws on his killer. The amount left the rest of the bidders stunned and no one else dared to top his offer, partly because hardly anyone possessed that kind of money.

The hyena counted "40 gold coins once!" He could hardly believe his luck. "40 gold coins twice!" This represented almost double the amount of his profit from an entire auction. "40 gold coi-"

"100 gold coins." Said a calm voice.

The room went silent. Some mammals craned their necks to see who could actually offer such a sum. The gazes finally fell on a fox sitting in the front row. Sir Nicholas Wilde was sitting leisurely in his chair, elbows resting on the chair's supports, one leg drawn over his knee and fingers of his paws put together in front of his muzzle. A mischievous smile decorated his face.

"M-m-my lord?" The hyena stuttered, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"One. Hundred. Gold. Coins." Nicholas repeated, emphasizing each word separately. The steward behind him stifled a chuckle.

The silence filled the auction house again.

The smiling fox broke it first. "Are you going to count or not?" He inquired of the auction host. The hyena blinked and swallowed quickly. "Y-yes."

"100 gold coins once!"

No one called out.

"100 gold coins twice!"

Still no response.

"Sold! To the heir of Duke of Vulpinea, Sir Nicholas Wilde!" The host yelled.

And the room exploded in gossip again.

.

.

It was outside where Sir Nicholas was awaiting his 'item'. It was almost amusing to see how much fight was compressed into that small body. He suspected that even if the guards would break her limbs and teeth, she would still try to head butt them. The bunny appeared with two guards this time followed by the hyena that ran the auction, two strong pairs of paws having trouble holding the fighting prey. They eventually dropped her on the grass, her plain, brown farmer's dress torn in several places.

The aristocratic fox approached her casually and stopped right in front of the dirty, grey bunny in shackles, wearing a slight smile on his muzzle.

"Rejoice, because as of today you are my property, rabbit."

Judy Hopps clenched her paws and, not paying attention to the surrounding guards, servants and the slave trader, spat right into his face.

"I do not belong to anyone, you bastard." She snarled defiantly.

The hyena gasped, going pale under his fur and nervously snapped his fingers at the guards, pointing to the bunny. They rushed to her, no doubt to beat a heavy punishment into her.

Sir Nicholas Wilde raised his paw without a word to stop them and they did so. He fished out a small, decorated handkerchief from his jacket and wiped off the saliva from his face.

"I bought you, _slave_. That means you are _mine_." He stated in an amused tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, respectful readers!**

 **To address the review by Apollo2006: NOTHING is copied in my stories. Everything I write are my own ideas, on rare occasion I put in a reference to something, but I never copy anyone's work.**

 **As per your wishes, here's what happened next.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Sir Nicholas!" A voice called out.

The fox raised his brows and turned around. An elderly predator was heading his way with a furious expression. Earl of Fangsmoore approached him, quickly closing the distance and was about to speak when he noticed the bunny behind the noble vulpine. Fury radiated from his eyes as his paw shot for the handle of his sword.

"How may I help you, Lord Wolford?" Nick asked, gracefully taking a small step to the side to place himself between the bunny and the wolf.

"You are fully aware what I want!" He snarled at the fox, his sword slowly leaving the scabbard. But it was stopped, when a red furred finger rested on the wolf's paw, pushing against it.

"I must remind you of your position here, Lord Wolford." Said Nicholas in a cold voice. "Surely, you must be aware of the consequences if you pull your sword on me."

"The only thing I intend to cut is that grey lump of trash." Growled the predator, sending a hateful stare to Judy. It was so intense that it made her shiver.

"That _lump,_ as you have named her, is _my_ slave. Consider raising your paw against her the same as raising a paw at _me_." Sir Nicholas Wilde gave him any icy stare.

Judy looked up at the fox's back. _Is he… protecting me? No way, he just doesn't want someone else take away his fun as he tortures me._

The Earl of Fangsmoore let out a low growl, but it slowly died under the authoritative gaze of the fox. He let the sword slide back to the scabbard and took a step back.

"Wise choice." Said the fox.

But the earl wasn't giving up yet. "Sir Nicholas, I am sure you are aware of my nephew's tragic death?"

"No, I am not. I have been away for quite a long time. Nevertheless, my condolences for your loss."

"My loss will leave emptiness that cannot be filled unless his killer will face justice." The wolf shot an enraged look at the bunny again.

Sir Nicholas simply smiled. "Then your wish has been fulfilled. This rabbit has been sentenced to a life of slavery personally by general Bogo. Am I to interpret your actions that you question _his_ judgement?"

"Ghh.." The wolf bit his tongue, forced to swallow his anger. The water buffalo in question was known to have the trust and support of king Lionheart himself. When he spoke again, the words came slow and forced. "My family honor demands that this insult is to be washed away by blood."

The fox took a step forward, his muzzle mere inches from the earl's face. "You are speaking of one of my servants. Their blood, along with everything else belongs to me. So if it is blood you want, you will have to draw it from me."

The wolf stepped back again, his face losing much of its color. Being a skilled swordsman in his prime and still able to hold his own against younger opponents, even he wouldn't dare to challenge Sir Nicholas to a duel. This time he had to accept his defeat.

"I shall take my leave." He grunted and walked away.

The fox followed him with his gaze for a while, before clapping his paws and rubbing them together. "Now then, to the matter at hand." In one swift motion he turned around and picked up Judy by the iron collar around her neck. "We will also depart to our home, as it will also be your home from now on."

Judy struggled in the air and suddenly launched her hindpaw forward, straight at the noble's face. She prided herself with having the strongest and fastest legs from all of her siblings and now she intended to make use of them. But to her surprise the fox caught her kick in mid-air, just before it could reach its target.

"My, my, what is this about?" He asked in an amused tone. She fought to get her leg free but to no avail, the fox's grip was too strong.

"I promised myself that I'll kick you if I get out alive from that building!" She huffed.

Her words made his smile grow even wider. And then he burst with laughter.

The guards and the slave trader looked dumbfounded. A situation when a slave would dare raising a paw against its master was unthinkable and if ever happened, was punished by death. Yet, this aristocrat, a member of one of the most respected bloodlines in the entire kingdom, was almost kicked to the face and was only laughing about it.

"Benjamin!" The fox turned around and threw the bunny into the cheetah's arms. "Make sure she gets to the manor in one piece. We're leaving."

The steward nodded and held her firmly. And as she kept struggling, she found the feline's grip to be far too strong to break. He even held her in a way that made biting him impossible.

"Hey, don't worry." He said when they got into a carriage. "Your new master is actually a nice guy, save for his exterior." Benjamin sat down, keeping the rabbit still.

"I don't have a master!" She barked loudly.

The cheetah let out a sigh. "Look at it this way, with Sir Nicholas you're guaranteed to have a peaceful life, even as a servant, but if anyone else there would buy you, they'd skin you alive."

"Like I care!" Exhaustion was starting to seep in, but she still refused to give up and continued to struggle.

The plump steward shook his head. "Yes, yes…"

.

.

After an hour they have arrived at the Wilde Manor. Or rather, passed the front gate. After that the ride continued for another ten minutes through rich fields, a forest and even next to a small lake. It made Judy wonder how vast exactly are the lands belonging to the fox that bought her. But the fought immediately reignited her anger. ' _Bought'… You don't 'buy' people!_ Eventually, the carriages pulled to a halt on a gravel filled drive-in right next to the front facade of an enormous building. It looked like every part of it was designed with the words 'unbelievable wealth' in mind. When Benjamin managed to get out of the carriage with the bunny in his paws her jaw dropped down at the sight of the courtyard. A huge fountain dominated the space in front of the mansion, three discs of fine sculptured granite, one on top of another, towering above Judy. The first level rested on the backs of a circle of horses, the second held up by three standing bears and the third one kept above the others with both arms of a huge buffalo. And on the very top a very detailed depiction of a vixen clad in a delicate tunic and holding a small pigeon in her paws. She had angel wings growing from her back, spread wide in the air. Water flooded from beneath her hindpaws and cascaded to the circular pool below.

The lawn of the size of her family's entire vegetable fields was neatly trimmed, as well as the dozens, if not hundreds of bushes surrounding the driveway. To add to the overwhelming sight, an entire legion of magnificent statues scattered around the area. Majority of them being foxes in various poses, but usually captured doing some grand gestures. And the mansion itself… She didn't even bother with counting the columns that led to the main door. The massive, elegant pillars on both sides of the stairs leading to the entrance made her feel even smaller then she actually was. And it didn't get any better when they stepped inside. Luxury was the main theme of the gargantuan entrance hall, the place so spacious that her entire family would fit easily and still have a lot of room left and that's something to say with almost 280 siblings. All of the walls were covered with paintings of all kinds and sizes, from tiny portrays to gigantic landscapes. Windows framed with heavy, red curtains with golden details on the edges. She growled internally at this display of class difference. It was unjust beyond comprehension why one mammals had to work their fingers to the bone, while others had everything handed to them on a silver platter. _I bet that fox never worked a day in his entire life._

Benjamin crossed the hall and carried her towards the western wing of the building. During the walk he never stopped talking.

"This part of mansion is used as servant quarters. We live here, eat here, sleep here. On the right…" He went on with unobstructed enthusiasm while Judy kept thinking about possible ways of escape. And the sheer size of the place was an opportunity all by itself. Given the enormity of this mansion, surely there were many blind spots a small bunny like her could use to her advantage. She could bet that many animals simply never even considered running away out of the sheer fear of possible punishment if they would be captured. _But not me_. She thought with a twinge of pride. Her mind snapped back to attention when Benjamin took down the stairs to the basement and after several moments stopped at heavy, wooden door. It had iron bars in a small window near the top. This immediately made her think of prison and the room behind it certainly looked like one. Two square meters of cold stone with a rickety excuse for a bed and a bucket, which purpose was betrayed by the foul smell coming out of it. Benjamin let Judy down on the bed and withdrawn to the door frame. He left her in the iron collar and shackles on her wrists, connected by a chain.

"I am so sorry for this, but Sir Wilde insisted that every slave must first be accommodated here. He said that it's for learning obedience. Again, my apologies, but these are my orders. You'll get food once a day and I'll have someone to fetch you some fresh water." He actually had an apologetic face when he said that. After this, he left Judy in the dark cell, lightened only by what torches in the stone corridor could provide through the bars in the door. She sighed at her situation and lay down on the bed. It was worse that she suspected. This… _room_ didn't provide any chance for escape. She will have to be patient.

.

.

But several days passed and her situation didn't change. She was never allowed to walk outside. And the only visitor was a female otter, who introduced herself as Mrs. Otterton, as she brought her food every day. Judy considered tackling the small predator to the ground and try to run before she could alarm anyone, but the otter was so kind to her and sometimes stayed a bit to keep her company during the bunny's meal, that she didn't have the heart to do it.

"When they're going to let me out of here?" She asked her one day.

"I don't know dearie." Mrs. Otterton glanced at the stone floor as she set down the tray with food in a wooden bowl. "Usually it's about a week, but I've heard that some mammals spend months in here before they agreed to serve."

Judy snorted. "I'm never going to serve _anyone!_ "

The otter didn't respond to that, she simply bowed her head for goodbye and left.

The bunny fell on her bed, greatly irritated by the lack of options she had in this situation. _If what she said is true, then I might never leave this place…_ She thought gloomily. For a moment she considered faking obedience just to get out of the place, but she felt so nauseated by the idea of bowing to the fox or having to pledge her loyalty to that smirking bastard, that she instantly dropped it. And then her gaze fell on the bowl brought by Mrs. Otterton. She still could do _one_ thing.

.

.

Sir Nicholas Wilde sighed.

"She is doing what?" He dropped the letter he was reading on the table before him. The fox was sitting on a large chair in the gazebo located in the back garden of the mansion. He placed one elbow on the chair's support and rested the side of his head on a fist.

"She refuses to eat or drink, sir." Benjamin reluctantly reported to his master. He fidgeted with his paws, a thing he did whenever he was nervous.

"Since when?" The fox inquired with a tired voice.

"It's… it's been already a week, sir." The cheetah's ears dropped down.

"So why am I told about this only now? I instructed you to take care of her." There was no anger or accusation in the voice, but it made Benjamin flinch.

"My apologies, sir!" He bowed his head. "I was hoping to manage the situation on my own, but she refuses to listen to me and we… we even tried to forcefully feed her but she spat everything right out. Right now she just lies on the bed, she even stopped moving and the doctor said that if she won't start eating and drinking soon… " He swallowed. "She might die."

Sir Nicholas stared at his steward for a moment and then stood from his chair. "Bunnies…" He grunted and headed for the mansion, Benjamin trailing behind him.

.

.

Judy was dying. She was sure of that. All strength left her body and she wasn't even able to lift a finger right now. Her lips were dry as sand and her heartbeat was uncomfortably fast. Adding the fever, it was a certain sign of being on a proper path to death. But she was glad that it would end this way. She'd at least have the satisfaction that she never yielded to the nobles. The bunny lay on her back with eyes closed, since her eyelids became too heavy to keep them up. Not that there was anything worth looking at in this cell.

She knew that Mrs. Otterton was by her side, with a bowl of food and a vase with drinking water, but didn't pay attention to her. Then she heard the familiar creak of the door being opened and two more sets of hindpaws entered the room.

"Leave." Said an authoritative voice. "Both of you."

There was a sound of hurried steps and soon they died out in the corridor. The door has been slammed shut. She could feel someone's presence nearby and even feel this person's breath on her face. And its smell carried a slight hint of blueberries.

"I can help you, but you must live." Said the voice. _Too low for a female… The cheetah?_ But something in it caused her to feel a glint of hope, it had confidence that made part of her to believe that it could really do it. Help her. It was but a sliver of optimism, yet Judy's determined heart now wanted to bet her life on even that slim chance that things could change. _But how? I'm too weak… God, I'm so thirsty…_ And as if on cue, she heard a splash of water. A moment later she felt something being pressed against her dry mouth and she noticed some moistness tingling her lips. She parted them slightly and water flowed inside, making her almost moan from bliss as the cold liquid ran down her throat. And it ran a bit too fast and she coughed, spitting some of it outside. When she calmed down, the pressure returned and now the water flew in smaller amount, as if to adapt to her drinking pace. It lasted for a few moments and Judy felt slightly better after drinking what she now considered the best drink of her life, fully aware that it was only water. It dispersed some of the tension in her body and mind, allowing her to slip into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up with a cough, someone was beside her and the bunny again felt the now familiar pressure on her lips as she drank the offered water. Her fever dropped down a little and someone placed a wet cloth over her forehead and eyes to ease her suffering.

She didn't know how long this situation dragged on but whenever she woke up in the dark cell, the mysterious helper was there to serve her water. Eventually she felt strong enough to speak again, even if it was just one word. "Food…" Judy croaked. And she heard shuffling noises and a rattle of wood. _The bowl?_ After a moment something pressed again on her mouth and she opened them obediently. A mashed up mass of vegetables was pushed inside her mouth. "Chew." Ordered her caretaker and she did so. It took her some time with the slow movement she was capable of, but eventually she was able to swallow the food. In the meantime, the cloth was taken from her head and a paw touched gently her forehead, most likely to check if the fever was still there. Thankfully, it was gone and Judy felt grateful for that. She received few more portions and swallowed them with eagerness that came from a week of starvation. But with the next one she felt something weird. As the food entered her mouth and she reached with her tongue for it, it brushed against something warm and slippery. Not being able to identify it she lifted her eyelids an inch. And her eyes shot wide open at what she saw. A fox had his muzzle pressed against her lips. Jade green of his eyes staring down at her. She gurgled and spat out the food, forcing the predator to rise up.

"What are you doing?!" She coughed furiously.

"Keeping you alive." He replied with a calm voice and wiped his mouth with the back of his paw.

 _Alive?!_ She thought in panic.

"Wait… that voice…"

"It was me." He stated as he stood up from the edge of her bed.

She managed to hoist her torso up and support her weight on elbows. Anger mixed with shock flooded her mind. She gasped at a sudden realization.

"You… you were the one that gave me water…" She whispered, rage rising in her throat. Only now she pieced together the sensations from the times she received the liquid to drink. The things she felt when she was served the drink were _warmth_ and _softness_.

"Correct." He showed her an indifferent gaze while straightening the sleeves of his shirt.

Her little tongue briefly touched her upper lip. She narrowed her eyes. "How dare you?!"

The fox remained unmoved by her angry words. He turned around and opened the door.

"I've seen too many young mammals throwing away their lives for foolish reasons." He said without turning back to her.

She wanted to jump at him. She wanted to kick him and brake that uptight attitude. To shatter that confidence he had. But exhaustion from the dehydration and starvation was still too severe and she fell down on her back with a groan.

" _I hate you!"_ She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

And then, to Judy's surprise, he turned his head to her. "Well, that makes two of us." He said in a weird voice, that was neither serious nor playful. Then she saw a peculiar smirk decorate his face, a smile but with no joy behind it.

He left, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

 **This chapter will contain some gruesome descriptions. After all, it's a M rated story. So beware, but apart from that, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day, Sir Nicholas Wilde went down the stairs to the cellar for slaves, with Benjamin walking close behind him. They arrived at the door to a particular cell and the fox pushed it open and walked in, waving at his steward to stay in the corridor, just to be subjected to a hateful stare from a dirty rabbit.

"What do you want now?" Judy exclaimed from her bed. She was still too weak to get up properly.

"I am here merely to verify if you have decided to eat properly." He stated, arms folded behind his back. He was wearing a plain, white shirt with dark pants.

"Not in your life!" She hissed with disgust in her eyes. _How I wish I could kick him right now._

The fox let out a tired sigh. "Then you leave me no choice." He got closer to her. "I have sent a messenger to your family…"

Judy's ears dropped and now her features indicated nervousness. "W-what? No! Leave them alone!" She got to her elbows.

His expression changed instantly and even the defiant bunny fell down on her back again, seeing his angry face. The fox was practically radiating authority and it took just one glare to pin the bunny to the bed.

" _I_ am talking." He snarled. And when it was certain that she won't interrupt him again, he spoke once more. "He has informed them of your deeds and current position in my household." The noble mammal leaned forward. "I also instructed him to pass on an information that if you misbehave, you shall face _lethal_ consequences. Therefore," He straightened up. "don't act reckless and force me to send your parents a pine box with your name on it. It would be a shame for them to put up a tombstone and carving 'Was too stubborn to live' on the stone."

The gravity of his words hit her like a huge boulder. She had no arguments against it, as he used her own family against her. _Mom, dad…_ The thought of dying didn't scare her, but the idea of this predator tormenting her parents with her corpse made her shiver.

Still, part of her resisted it. "You despica-"

He raised a brow.

Judy bit her lip to stop herself from finishing the sentence.

"I can see that we have reached an understanding, good." Sir Nicholas turned around to leave. "Mrs. Otterton will bring your food and water. Be sure to take proper care of yourself."

And before she could stop her mouth, Judy blurted out. "What, tired of kissing me already?" The fox froze. "Or any female will d-"

Sir Nicholas spun around in a blur and his paw shot forward, grabbing her by the throat. The bunny yelped when she was hoisted in the air and slammed against the stone wall. She looked up to see a livid glare of emerald eyes, mere inches from her face. When the fox spoke, it was in a low and monotone voice. "What I did is called Angel's Kiss and we named it so, after a certain doctor saved more lives using this method than you have family members. She was one of the most respected mammals to grace this land with her presence, so don't you dare dishonoring her achievements by your childish words." He tightened his grip. "Do I make myself clear?"

She could only gurgle with his fingers around her throat, but managed a weak nod. The fox released her and she collapsed on the bed, coughing. The sudden outburst shocked the doe, she never thought that this person could display such strong emotions. _Where did this come from?_ She wondered.

He stepped back and rolled his shoulders to correct the sleeves of his shirt. A collected and calm expression returned to his face as he opened the door. He paused in the corridor, just before closing back the door. "Just for your information, she was a hare." And he left.

.

.

After the predator's visit, Judy was somehow able to turn around on the bed, to lie on her back again. She had a lot to digest at the moment. The noble's threat to deliver her dead body to her family in a mocking and disrespectful way made her both furious and scared. Her mother probably couldn't stand such a shock. Most likely, she was already shaken to hear about Judy's situation and sins. The young doe didn't want to hurt her parents any more than she has already. And that meant she would have to be obedient and follow that red furred noble's orders. She clenched her fists. _I hate it… but it's not like I have any choice…_ She put an arm over her eyes. _Only a fox could be this cruel…_ And speaking of cruelty, his fit of anger came to her mind. Why did her words provoke him to this degree? What is his connection to the doctor he mentioned? And a hare at that…

Her thoughts were disrupted by the creak of the door and a female otter entered with a tray in her paws. "Good morning, dearie."

Judy relaxed a bit. "Good morning, Mrs. Otterton."

.

.

In the secluded dining room, that Sir Nicholas adopted as his private one, the aristocratic fox sipped his morning tea when he caught movement with the corner of his eye. The plump cheetah was fidgeting with his paws, standing close to his master.

Sir Nicholas raised a curious brow. "What's on your mind, Benjamin?"

The steward flinched. "Um, I… uh… I know it is not my place to say this, but…"

The fox placed his cup back on the tea table. "But?"

"Well, why did you tell the bunny that we send a messenger, sir? We did no such thing."

There was a small creak when his master leaned back on the chair, folding his paws. "That girl is stubborn, Benjamin. She needed proper encouragement to become more cooperative." He explained.

"But to lie like that…"

"I didn't exactly lie. If she really would starve herself to death, then I would have to send the remains to her family." Sir Nicholas reached for a letter lying on the table.

"We-ell, that is true." Clawhauser scratched the back of his head. "And pardon me for saying this…"

The fox sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I usually do…"

"… but I know you wouldn't have her executed, right? Sir?" The feline finished with a smile on his face. He knew his master long enough to vaguely guess his intentions.

"Of course not." The vulpine replied with a smirk, as he proceeded with reading the letter. "Where would be the fun in that?"

.

.

For Judy, the following days were filled with a blissful lack of an annoying fox in her cell. It was most likely due to the fact, that she started eating on her own. Left with no other choice, the doe had to comply with her _buyers'_ wishes, even if she despised him to the core. Besides, she had enough of this dark and damp place. If it took to play an obedient rabbit to get a normal bed, she could do it. _Although not for long…_ She thought to herself.

And her patience and self-restraint was rewarded, when one day Benjamin appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Hello there! How are you feeling today?" The cheetah greeted her cheerfully.

Judy sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm fine."

"Great!" He clapped his paws. "Today we're moving you to the servant's wing of the mansion. No more cellar for you!"

Her ears perked up. "That's… nice to hear."

"Isn't it?" He was beaming at her. She wasn't sure how to handle such an overbearing friendliness from the feline.

And Benjamin had another surprise for her. He knelt down and fished a key from the pocket of his black suit. It took him less than a minute to remove all of her shackles. Judy rubbed her neck, relishing the feeling. She had no idea that removing those lumps of metal would give her such a delightful experience. For the first time in many days, the bunny smiled.

The rest of the day was spent on introducing Judy to her future responsibilities, but first she had to be dressed. The head maid, a very uptight female ocelot, provided them with the standard maid uniform, fitting the bunny's size. The doe hid her resentment deep down in her heart and forced herself to work. Benjamin showed her around the place, or at least a part of it. The mansion was too huge to see everything in one day. But she was told about the main corridors and in which part of the building were her master's chambers. She had to know it, since he was her owner and she will be serving him. After the short tour, the cheetah took her to the kitchen and introduced her to the staff.

An elderly hippo female in a white apron squealed at the sight of her. "Ohh, you're such a sweet thing!" She grabbed the doe and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "No wonder master Nicholas chose you!"

When Judy was finally released she huffed in disapproval. "I am not exactly happy that he did."

The hippo - by the name Amanda, as the bunny learned later - waved her huge paw. "Oh silly, I am sure you'll change your mind. He is very nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah, of course…" Mumbled the doe, not really having the intention of arguing with the cook.

"Well, it is time for his afternoon tea. Why don't you bring it to him." And, not waiting for a reply, she shoved a tray into her paws.

Muttering under her nose, Judy left the kitchen and headed for the part of the mansion where her master supposedly was right now. She wondered how she could wrong him in a way subtle enough for him to not notice immediately. _Maybe I'll pretend to trip and spill it all on him._ She entertained herself with that thought and walked around the corner of the corridor. Only to collide with someone. The tea pot tumbled and its contents landed on the vest of the other person.

"Ah! Hot!" Exclaimed an elderly fox, dressed in a very expensive looking suit.

"I'm sorry!" She said hurriedly, eyeing the predator with concern.

A pair of green eyes shot her a look full of anger and disgust. "You worthless, little scum! Have you no eyes?!" Snarled the elegant predator.

But instead of being afraid, Judy felt heat and rising anger in her body. "I said I was sorry. No need to shout."

The fox in front of her froze for moment, as if he'd seen a ghost. But then his features readjusted to form an infuriated expression. "GUARDS!" He roared with a livid voice and stepped back.

An armed fox in uniform appeared almost instantly at his side and bowed with respect. "My Lord."

The noble predator pointed his finger at the bunny. "Take this _thing_ immediately to the head torturer and tell him to _engrave_ proper manners into it."

"As you wish, Lord Wilde."

Judy's eyes widened, but before she could even think, the guard's paw yanked her by the collar, making her drop the tray and she was dragged into unknown direction.

.

.

The sky was starting to turn dark when Sir Nicholas entered the kitchen and eyed the staff with an annoyed expression. He was dressed casually, for nobility's standards and had his faithful sword by his side. A habit he had trouble getting rid of after arriving at the mansion. "Amanda!" He called out. In matter of seconds the female hippo appeared from the depths of the massive kitchen and hurried to his side. "Yes, master Wilde?"

"I believe it is far past the time for tea, so I have ventured here to explain the mysterious lack of it in my dining room." He stated, but with no anger with his voice.

She looked puzzled. "But… I have sent the bunny girl with it hours ago."

Sir Nicholas' brows furrowed. "She never was at my quarters." He turned around and stormed out of the room. "Benjamin!" Yelled the fox and shortly, the fat cheetah hurried out of the nearby dining room, his mouth still stuffed with cookies.

"Fir?" He mumbled, stopping by his master's side. The feline munched quickly and managed to swallow.

"Have you seen that rabbit?" The noble predator demanded.

"No, sir! She got the tray with your tea and headed down the corridor to your quarters."

Sir Nicholas walked past the plump steward and followed the route which led to his part of the mansion. After a few moments he stopped, his nose picking up the scent of the rabbit, mixed with the aroma of the tea. He walked around the nearest corner into one of the halls, to find a goat maid scrubbing the floor. She noticed the fox and sprung to her hindpaws and bowed respectfully. "Sir."

"What happened here?"

"Mr. Marcus called me to clean up some spilled tea." She replied obediently, casting down her eyes.

The noble mammal sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Was my father here?"

"Lord Wilde was with Mr. Marcus at that time."

Just as she finished speaking, Sir Nicholas turned his head towards the spot in the hall where the guard was usually posted. "Marcus!" He roared suddenly, startling the goat.

The fox guard appeared from one of the rooms and approached Sir Nicholas. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen a grey rabbit here?"

"Indeed, sir. I was called by Lord Wilde and apparently she spilled tea on him." He didn't have to say anything more, for the noble fox to know where she was. The next moment he was a blur disappearing into one of the long corridors, Benjamin running after him to the best of his ability.

.

.

Pain.

If she'd had to describe her current life it would be with that word. Judy spent the past few hours in the paws of a black jaguar. He sprawled her naked over a wooden table, tying all of her paws with strong ropes. The doe struggled only for the first few minutes. The rest of the time she screamed in agony. The torturer took his time with her, as per the Lord Wilde's orders. It was no secret that he liked his job and was very good at it. Judy's state was a living testimony of that. During the time she was down in the torture chamber, he slowly broke her fingers, one after another or burned her torso with a red hot steel rod in several places. At one time he sunk his claws into her face on the side and smiled as she shrieked in pain when he pulled his paw all along her cheek in an agonizingly slow pace to lengthen the suffering.

Right now, Judy was barely conscious, her vision blurred and her hearing impaired by the pain radiating from every part of her body, even her ear, as he has smashed it continuously with a hammer.

"Right, I think we're almost done here." He stated in a casual manner. "All that is left is to make sure you're sterile." He turned to the burning furnace and retrieved the steel rod he used earlier.

Barely hearing his words and the sound of scraping metal, her exhausted mind managed to put it together when the torturer placed a rough paw on her stomach, pinning her down and she felt heat between her legs. The sudden realization of what was going to happen made her desperate to cry, but all her tears were spent during the last few hours. She wanted to scream, but her throat already did that in abundance.

Beaten, helpless and broken, Judy closed her eyes and prayed to die.

Suddenly the heavy door to the underground chamber flew open and rushed pawsteps could be heard. The head torturer turned around to meet his guest. "Sir Wil-"

There was a silken sound in the air and the jaguar froze, with his mouth opened. A moment later, the black furred head detached from the body and rolled down on the floor, followed by the thud of the corpse hitting the cobblestones. The red hot rod clanged next to it.

Sir Nicholas Wilde swung his sword to get rid of the blood and sheathed it back. The fox hurried to the table and Judy could hear a sharp intake of air.

"Are you still alive?" He asked, voice filled with emotions she couldn't exactly comprehend at the moment.

"I… don't…want to…be…" She barely mumbled with trembling lips. There was a rustle of cloth on her right.

"You will be alright." The fox assured her as he started untying her restraints. Someone else entered the chamber and Sir Nicholas spun his head around. "Call for a doctor! Now!" He barked, now his voice clearly laced with anger.

Judy didn't even feel, that her limbs were freed, but she registered that she was being lifted from the table and wrapped in a blanket. The air moved and shortly it was replaced by fresher and colder one. The doe opened one eye and saw creamy underside of a fox's muzzle. Her owner was carrying her in his arms. Even in her current state it made her annoyed.

"I… hate… you…" She whispered before falling into unconsciousness. And due to that, she didn't notice a smile that appeared on his face.

"I can live with that, Fluff."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone,**

 **No boring stuff this time.**

 **Chapter 5**

Judy drifted back into consciousness and the first thing she felt was softness. The doe was surrounded by it, but it was quickly accompanied by pain, radiating from various parts of her body. But along with that pain she felt something else in some areas - stiffness.

Her tormented ear was wrapped in something and placed above her head. Her fingers shared similar fate, as they were immobilized with splinters. Her cheek was bandaged and her burns were smeared with something smelly, but it provided gentle coolness over the places where the torturer placed the steel rod.

Someone has treated her wounds.

Only then Judy opened her eyes with effort and stared at what appeared to be a ceiling. She was lying on her back. The softness she felt earlier was coming from a very comfortable mattress and a huge pillow under her head.

 _Where am I?_ Was her only thought before exhaustion overcame her again and she fell asleep.

.

.

Judy woke up to a cracking sound. The room she was lying in was covered with a flickering, dim light. Recovering enough strength to raise her head a bit, the doe tried to survey the place she was placed in but failed to complete the process. The room was simply too big for her to see it all. But she managed to notice that what she has thought of as a ceiling turned out to be a panel of a four poster bed, big enough for twenty bunnies to sleep in with ease. The walls she was able to see, were covered with paintings and portrays, all of them in golden frames.

"Awake?" A voice interrupted her observations.

Judy struggled to turn her head into the direction from which the voice came. She succeeded, only to see a silhouette of some mammal, surrounded by the light coming from behind its back.

"Where… am I?" She whispered, not feeling strong enough to speak normally.

"This is my bedroom. Or at least was… " The grey bunny groaned as she recognized the owner of this voice.

"The _fox…"_ She closed her eyes, once again regretting she didn't have the chance to give him a proper kick. The fact she was apparently lying on his bed didn't improve her mood. It did the opposite.

"Indeed, I am." Replied Sir Nicholas, as she heard his pawsteps on the floor. He approached the bed from her right. "A doctor has taken care of your wounds and he'll be coming over to monitor your state."

"What… so you can torture me… again?" What left her mouth was a mixture of whisper and a snarl.

"No…" Said the fox, with a concerned tone of voice. "It won't happen ever again. You have my word."

Judy clicked her tongue. "Whatever… Just what a noble fox would do, you cruel bastard."

Silence was the only thing she heard for a while, only disturbed by the sounds of cracking wood. Apparently, there was a fireplace in the room.

"Take all the rest that you need." Said Sir Nicholas and her healthy ear registered him walking out of the room.

.

.

When the door clicked behind him, the noble fox walked past two, heavily armed guards, who nodded with respect at his sight. A keen observer would notice, that it wasn't a forced gesture required by the rules of hierarchy, but rather a genuine act from one mammal to another.

"No one is to enter this room without my permission, save for the doctor and my selected servants, whom I have shown you before." Sir Nicholas glanced over his shoulder and continued with a much colder voice. "Also, if my father would want to go past that door, you are to stop him, even if you have to use force, understood?"

Both foxes saluted sharply. "Yes, sir!" They replied without hesitation.

After that, the noble fox entered the adjacent room, which was his secluded dinning place and collapsed on a chair, sliding low on the seat. The cheetah steward was already present, pouring freshly made tea. Meanwhile, the red furred vulpine rubbed his face with both paws.

"Benjamin…" Came a muffled voice, before Sir Nicholas dropped down his arms and stared at his servant. "Am I… a _cruel bastard_?"

With the teapot in his other paw, the steward rubbed one of his chins thoughtfully. "In comparison with whom, sir?"

The fox blinked several times, before raising an arm and pointing a finger at the servant. "Now _that's_ a good question."

Benjamin smiled and passed a cup of tea to his master.

.

.

"It all looks very promising, miss Judy." The doctor came to check up on her for the third time in the last two weeks. And indeed, her wounds were healing pretty quickly. The hare doctor, that was taking care of her, unwrapped her ear and examined it in a delicate manner. He did the same with all of her fingers and she was happy to note that she regained feeling in them. That meant she won't become a useless cripple with broken fingers. The scars on her cheek already closed up and fresh fur started growing over it, but she didn't delude herself with an idea that they won't be visible. Her face will be disfigured forever, just like her torso, as the burn marks were big enough to never be covered by fur again. Part of her mind wanted to cry about the fact she has been made ugly. No buck would want her, as she was now. But the majority of her consciousness was filled with anger, directed at nobles in general and, especially, at one particular fox. _I'll NEVER obey that bastard!_ She snarled internally.

But she ate her meals and accepted water to drink, brought by Mrs. Otterton, purely out of the need to survive. To await a chance to slid a blade into that fox's gut. Little did she know, that such opportunity would arrive so soon.

Sir Nicholas visited the bedroom from time to time, mostly to gather some documents from a massive desk, that was placed by the window. And one late evening he entered the room with the plump cheetah faithfully by his side, but didn't head for the papers. He walked right up to Judy's bed, motioning his servant to wait by the door.

"How are you feeling?" The fox asked with concern. _I bet a fake one._

"Worse, since you arrived." She muttered with a glare.

His brows went up. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

The bunny turned her head away from him. "I always feel sickened when I'm close to things I hate."

The noble folded his arms. "That is the third time you said that to me. What have I ever done to you to earn such animosity?" He inquired of her.

Judy swallowed back a growl and pulled her covers higher. "You even dare asking?"

"I am not talking about myself in particular, as I already know that. What has made you hate nobles that much? What made you become an aristocrat killer?"

These questions actually surprised her. No one before cared about her reasons, it was a simple road of judgment and torture. Because she was just a bunny, because she was just a peasant.

"What is it to you?" She grumbled.

"I simply wish to know."

For a moment she weighed her decision, but ultimately sat up on the bed, with her ears down, and faced her most hated enemy. "Ten years ago a couple of noble foxes kidnapped and murdered my siblings just for fun, to simply chase them around. I saw their corpses, as they rode through Bunny Burrow with their _prize._ " She spat out the last word. "You act so high and mighty and you think you can do anything you want. So yes, I hate nobles. I hate _foxes_ and I hate _you._ For everything you did, for what you did to me." Judy pointed at her cheek. "And I swear to God, that I'll seek every chance I can, to repay you tenfold for your sins."

Heavy silence befell on them, as the fox simply stared at her and the doe panted slightly. _So what do you say now, sly mongrel? What excuse do_ you _have?_ His face was a mask, unreadable, not fazed by emotions.

But then the fox did something she'd never expect. He stood up and headed for the fireplace. Judy watched in puzzlement as the noble picked a flintlock pistol that was hanging on the wall. He then proceeded to check if it was loaded and there was enough gunpowder to use it.

Sir Nicholas closed in on her and jumped on the bed, right in front of her. The fox knelt down, her hindpaws between his knees, and shoved the firearm into the hand of the shocked doe. With one paw he aimed the barrel at his chest and the other one pulled back the lock of the gun.

"God has just given you that chance. What you will do?" Sir Nicholas Wilde asked her without any hesitation in his voice.

Judy's jaw dropped down, as the doe was desperately trying to comprehend what is happening. This fox just willingly positioned himself in a situation where she could easily kill him. _Is he out of his mind?! What game is this?!_

"Why hesitate, rabbit? You have a weapon, you have a target, why aren't you shooting?" He insisted, the emerald eyes boring into her own.

"You… it's a trick, isn't it?" Judy whispered with a suddenly hoarse voice.

The vulpine shook his head slightly, still staring at her with that mesmerizing gaze of his. "There is a bullet, there is gunpowder, there is a noble _fox_ right in front of you and all that it takes is to pull that trigger." He tugged at the pistol, pressing the barrel harder at his shirt.

 _He_ IS _mad!_ This surreal situation was too much for her and she tried to pull her paw away, but he grabbed it firmly, never allowing her finger to leave the trigger mechanism.

"Where is that determination you showed me in the auction house? Where is that aristocrat killer I bought? Weren't you going to punish me for my sins?!" His voice rose in volume as he demanded answers.

"Stop… it…" The words escaped her mouth, contrary to what she stated before. But these eyes kept digging right into her soul and Judy never felt something like this before. Such intense emotions that poured from the mammal before her, practically asking to be killed. It wasn't desperation, nor was it madness as she thought at first. His gaze was so sharp and clear, that she had no doubt he was serious. _But…why? Why does he want to die? To atone for someting? Out of some personal remorse? I… can't shoot him like this…_ She cast a quick glance at Benjamin, but received no help there. The feline kept a calm expression, even if his gaze was turned away.

She felt a paw touching her face, as Sir Nicholas cupped her unscarred cheek and redirected her attention back to him. The doe almost melted from his touch.

"Why are you hesitating?" He demanded again.

 _Not like this…_

"DO IT!" His sudden roar made her flinch and she pulled the trigger.

A metallic snap rang out in the silence that followed the fox's voice.

Nothing.

The pistol misfired.

Judy gasped, her eyes wider than ever before in her life.

Sir Nicholas was unmoved; his expression didn't waver even for a fraction of a second. "So much for God's will…" He muttered, more to himself than to her and got off the bed.

The doe barely noticed the click of the door as he walked out or when Benjamin approached her silently and reached for the firearm. "I shall take that." He said softly and secured the gun from her paw, before wrapping it in a piece of cloth. The feline placed it under his arm and strolled out of the room, leaving Judy alone with her mixed emotions.

 _What… what was this about?!_ Her mind screamed to the sound of her rapidly beating heart. She would have killed him. She would just shoot a fox. A noble. And she convinced herself that it was fine. So why there was a small voice in the back of her head that was happy she didn't? It made no sense at all!

And his gaze at the end didn't make it any simpler. She saw no fear in those green, shining orbs. But when the gun didn't shoot, she noticed a hint of… disappointment.

.

.

Sir Nicholas Wilde stormed into his private study room, a place filled with knowledge and scent of old books gathered on numerous shelves by the walls, and stopped before a large oak table covered with scrolls, various documents and writing utensils. With a snarl in his throat, the noblemammal swung his arm, effectively throwing everything to the floor. Sir Nicholas supported his weight on the table with the knuckles of his paws.

"Um, is this a bad moment, sir?" Came a small voice from the door, where the cheetah clutched both paws over the wrapped pistol.

" _Leave._ " He heard the order and shivered from the iciness in his master's voice.

"Y-yes, sir. If you need anythin-" He never finished as the fox grabbed a heavy tome from the floor with both paws and sent it flying towards Benjamin's head. The feline disappeared behind the door with a yelp, just before the book hit the spot where the plump predator was standing a moment ago.

Sir Nicholas panted heavily and stood in place for a long moment, before throwing himself to an armchair. The noble covered his eyes with a paw. "I really am going mad…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

 **I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter, but crazy things have been happening in my life recently.**

 **So here's the next part of the story and I'll also be posting a new chapter of Wilde Heart soon.**

 **Chapter 6**

"I am sorry, mother. I have disappointed you again…" Sir Nicholas confessed with a sour voice. "You have brought me to be a different kind of mammal, yet I… I cannot seem to stop letting you down. It is a source of great sadness to me." He raised his head a little. "I have almost committed a great sin today, if not the greatest, as our Lord cannot forgive those who take their own lives." The fox went silent for a moment. "Still… for reasons unknown, God has forgiven me my foolish thought and did not let me die. I am not sure why, but I shall meditate on that." Sir Nicholas stood up and bowed his head with respect. "Your foolish son apologizes for troubling you again. I shall take my leave." With these words, the fox left.

.

.

Judy Hopps was climbing.

Yesterday events have shaken her a bit, but the end result was one clear thought: _The fox was crazy._ Who else gives a loaded pistol to a mammal that openly declares hostility towards you? Hence, she will have to treat him as someone completely unpredictable and to feel safer around him, she needed a weapon. And said weapon was hanging over the fireplace, the second pistol from the pair hanged on the wall as a decoration, the first one used by the fox last night. _Better armed than helpless._ With that thought, the doe pulled herself up for the last time and the gun was now within her reach. Or so she thought. She actually had to strain herself for her fingers to reach the firearm's handle. Judy was so focused on arming herself that she forgot how important it is to have a proper grip while climbing anything. This resulted in her other paw slipping from the piece of decoration she was holding onto and her body tilted back. Seeing the inevitable, Judy clenched her teeth and readied herself for the impact with the hard, cold floor below. But half way there, she was snatched from the air by a pair of warm and furry arms.

"That desperate to shoot someone, eh?" Said an amused voice she'd learned to hate. Sir Nicholas held her in a princess-like hold, keeping her small body gently pressed to his white shirt.

" _You_... put me down!" She demanded of him, struggling in his arms.

"Only if you agree to stay in bed." Sir Nicholas let out a chuckle. "You are still recuperating."

Her response was the barrel of the gun, pressed against the underside of his muzzle. " _Put. Me. Down._ " Judy emphasized each word.

The noble fox raised a curious brow, apparently not fazed by the threat. Still, he headed for the bed. "You forgot to pull back the hammer." He stated simply, causing the bunny to glance at the gun in her paws. Sir Nicholas stopped by the side of the bed and showed her a smirk. "Your chariot has arrived at the desired destination, my lady. Do you wish to rest after such a perilous trip in the paws of a villain?" Judy's nose twitched after hearing his sickly sweet words.

"Just get your paws off me!" The doe punched his chest to accentuate her demand. And in the next moment, the noble fox suddenly removed his paws by spreading his arms wide. Judy fell on the bed with a small yelp of surprise. The bunny sat up immediately and glared at the noble mammal. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sir Nicholas was faster. He leaned to her and spoke before she could utter a word.

"Why will you not rest obediently?"

Judy pulled the hammer and aimed the gun at Sir Nicholas. "I'll rest plenty when you get what you deserve, _fox."_ She snapped back at him. At that moment his paw shot forward, grasping the pistol, with one finger blocking the trigger and another stopping the hammer. The doe cursed under her breath and struggled to release her weapon, but to no avail.

Again, he initially didn't seem to mind her words or actions, though Judy knew that it was very difficult to guess what this predator really was thinking. But now he sighed at her attitude and rubbed his temples with one paw, the other still gripping the fire mechanism.

"I wanted to avoid this method, but you leave me no choice, rabbit." His voice was that of someone processing a very distasteful concept.

Sir Nicholas yanked the pistol from her paw, causing her to gasp with surprise at his strength. After that he moved even closer to her, his posture giving off a domineering aura, which made the doe flinch and her ears droop. _Damn it... I've wasted my chance! Now he's going to-_

Sir Nicholas dropped to his knees and threw the gun to the floor. His head was now a bit lower than hers and he lifted it to gaze upon her face. She could see his features soften and eyes filling with concern.

"Miss Judy, will you _please_ rest until you are fully recovered?" He asked of her.

In that moment, Judy's mind and mouth were in unison and managed to articulate only one thing. _"Huh?!"_

He took her little paws into his own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I ask of you to refrain from any unneeded activities, so your body may heal properly."

The bunny's mouth opened, closed and opened again. _W-w-what?!_ She couldn't avert her eyes from the mesmerizing, emerald stare of the noble fox. Something in these eyes pulled her in and Judy blamed it on his confusing behavior and smooth voice. _Why is he trying to be nice? What's his goal in this?_

Sir Nicholas stood up, folding arms behind his back.

"You may hate me, but it has nothing to do with your health. Rest. Get well. Only after that we can discuss your issues with aristocracy." While talking, the fox walked over to the discarded pistol and picked it up. Then he returned to the bed's side and passed the firearm to Judy, holding it by the barrel.

She eyed him with suspicion, her gaze wandering between him and the gun.

Sir Nicholas offered a smile. "Here. If it is what it takes, for you to feel safer around me. Call it a gift."

Slowly, Judy held out her paw and grabbed the pistol. Two mammals, staring at each other, a lethal weapon between them.

Sir Nicholas cleared his throat, his paw letting go of the gun. "However," the fox laced his tone with a slight warning "if you intend to shoot me again, be aware that I will protect my life to the best of my ability."

Hearing his statement the bunny snorted. "That quick to change your mind about your death?"

The vulpine showed another smile. "Who said that I have changed it?" Judy furrowed her brows, trying to understand the meaning of his words. "I simply said that I shall defend myself."

 _What? It doesn't make any sense at all!_ The bunny squeezed the gun with both paws and averted her gaze from him.

"Why do you want to die?" She asked in a voice only slightly above whisper.

" _What is it to you?"_ He asked, using her earlier words. Judy turned back to look at him again. This time he didn't have a smug smirk or any amusement visible on his face.

"I simply wish to know." The bunny copied his action and replied with his own reply.

Sir Nicholas raised a surprised brow at her words and rubbed the underside of his muzzle thoughtfully. After a moment, he seemed to reach some decision. "Let us make an agreement. If you will be obedient towards me for an entire year, with no talking back and obeying my _every_ order, then I shall reply to your question. Fair enough?"

This statement caused the doe to clench her teeth in irritation. " _In your dreams._ " She snarled at the fox.

Her words made him smile again. "I thought so." With a short laugh, that sounded almost like a bark, the noble vulpine headed towards the door. "Oh, there is one more thing. We are going out tomorrow, so a maid will come to take your measurements for new clothes. I will not allow you to run around in _that_ in front of other mammals. And do not worry about the size. I assure you, that it will fit perfectly."

Judy blinked and then looked down on her clothes. She still was wearing a plain, white nightgown the maids dressed her in earlier.

"And just in case you would think about running away… You do remember the consequences I hope?"

 _You sly bastard…_ The doe was furious, but lowered her head and clenched one of her arms with the free paw, the other one still gripping the gun.

Sir Nicholas waved a paw at her. "I shall see you tomorrow, carrot girl." And he was gone.

.

.

.

.

The next day carriage rolled through the vast forests, that surrounded the Wilde lands. Judy was still puzzled about what the fox had exactly in mind by bringing her along for this ride. He never mentioned where they were going. She glanced down. _And these clothes…_ The doe was dressed in a plain, brown dress, that implied that she was a servant. Still, it was of good quality and the noblemammal didn't lie, it fit her like a glove. _Someone must have put real effort into making this._ It was a mystery to her, why would this predator give her such fine clothing, even though she was meant to be her slave. And now he wasn't even paying any attention to her. Sir Nicholas chose to gaze outside the carriage, with his muzzle resting on a paw. His expression didn't betray anything to the outside world. The vulpine chose to wear his usual attire: dark pair of pants and a white shirt. It was warm enough for him not to wear a jacket. He also had a sword strapped to his belt, but he didn't let her bring the pistol he gave her yesterday.

Judy furrowed her brows, staring at the fox. It was both fascinating and irritating to the doe, him being such a mystery. _I will learn how to read that face of yours, just you wait!_

Benjamin, who was seated next to the bunny let out a nervous chuckle, seeing how the atmosphere inside the carriage was becoming more and more intense, with his silent master and a focused bunny.

.

.

Soon they have arrived at their destination and after getting out of the carriage, Judy instantly recognized the place. The domineering construction, which entrance was so vast, that even several elephants could have entered side by side, was heavily decorated with stone carvings and statues.

The auction house.

Just the sight of the building made her tremble. It was a cursed place for her. It was here, where she was humiliated in front of dozens of noblemammals. It was here, where a smug looking fox bought her, as if she were a mere object. Strong as she was, facing this place again made her nauseated and she dropped to her knees with a paw over her mouth.

But she was not allowed to dwell in her dark thoughts. A strong paw grabbed her under the arm and lifted her back to a standing position.

" _Don't_." The fox warned her in a low voice. "You are now member of my household and you are not allowed to be seen weak. Stand strong and face this." With that said, he walked towards the entrance, keeping her by his side.

As much as she despised him, some part of Judy's mind noticed that he wasn't exactly dragging her by force, rather matched his pace to hers. In effect, for others it looked like she was being led by her owner, but in reality, he used himself as a support for the bunny, compensating for her weak legs. During this walk she cast him a surprised look, not expecting an act like this from an aristocrat. And again, his face didn't betray anything he could have been thinking.

Benjamin smiled to himself and followed them swiftly to the sound of spreading whispers from gathered noblemammals and shocked glances sent in the direction of this strange pair.

Once inside, Sir Nicholas has led her down the main lane in the middle of the auction hall, heading for the front row of seats, traditionally reserved for the mammals of highest birth. They approached one of the richly ornamented chairs and Judy flinched, as Benjamin tapped her gently on the arm. The plump feline nodded his head towards other seated guests, where the servants were standing to attention behind their master's chairs.

"We should also-" Was what he managed to say before Sir Nicholas stopped him by raising a paw. The noblemammal pushed the puzzled Judy forward and guided her to the front, where he lifted her slightly by the waist and seated the bunny on the chair. He himself took a spot right behind the piece of furniture, in the place meant for servants.

Benjamin's jaw dropped down and his eyes were in serious threat of popping out of his skull. "S-sir…"

"W-what are you doing?" With both ears right up, Judy glanced at the fox with irritation, demanding an answer. The doe met the smuggest expression she has ever seen on his face.

"Providing entertainment." He stated and leaned down to whisper in her healthy ear. "Look around you."

 _What?_ Judy blinked, not sure of his intentions. She slowly peeled her gaze from him and turned it towards the surroundings. And blinked again. The noblemammals sitting nearby were staring at her with mouth ajar, like she was some kind of an unknown being. Some of them even nudged their neighbors and point at Judy while whispering frantically. Many wore shocked and disgusted expressions. It hit her then what was his purpose in doing this. She glanced up at the fox again and saw a wide grin. _He WANTED them to see this, a slave on a seat meant for noblemammals._ After that thought, Judy could feel the corners of her mouth tugging upwards, in an attempt to form a smile. The sight of the appalled aristocracy was truly exhilarating for her. Still, as soon as she realized what her face tried to do, the doe shook her head. _Nonono! He's only using you for his own fun!_

"Why are you doing this?" Judy asked plainly, wanting to hear what explanation he prepared.

"Why my little Cottontail, to enjoy the afternoon of course." He stated jovially.

 _I knew it! He's jus-_

"And to give you a chance to spend some money." Sir Nicholas added, the big grin still present on his face.

Judy blinked, not comprehending the fox's words. "What?"

The noble vulpine leaned to her again. "I will provide you with 10 gold coins. One of them is worth 100 silver ones. Use them as you please during this auction."

"Wait… you want _me_ to buy slaves?!" Judy hissed at his suggestion and though it seemed impossible, his grin widened even more.

Sir Nicholas opened his mouth when a familiar voice filled the hall. "Ladies and gentlemammals! Once again, I welcome you to the weekly Hais' slave auction!" A hyena stepped onto the stage with his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. He then took a deep bow and indicated the curtain behind him. Following this signal, the heavy drape began rising. Voices died down and everyone's attention was directed at the lineup of mammals in chains and rags.

In an instant Judy forgot all about the fox and focused all her attention at the mistreated slaves. Most of them looked starved, frightened or even scarred. Some of those scars were fresh. The doe's own paw rose to her cheek, where several lines marked where the torturer disfigured her face with claws. On the stage, there was also a female lynx, bandages wrapped around her torso, red stains visible on the material. It looked like she was in great pain. Judy's ears fell down, along with her heart, at the sight of the wounded mammal.

And then she saw something that pierced her already burdened heart. Two young bunnies were part of the group of slaves. She was very familiar with their faces. _Oh no… No, no, no!_

„Sheila... Tommy…" She gasped and covered her mouth with both paws.

Two of her younger siblings.

And the doe's reaction did not escape Sir Nicholas' keen eye. He followed her gaze and also saw the pair, they couldn't have been more than 8 years' old. A guard yanked the pair to the center of the stage. The girl tripped over her chains and fell on to the hard wood, her brother hurried to help her up. The fox glanced down at the bunny, who was now clenching her partially healed paws.

Judy was absolutely furious, but at the same time helpless. With all the guards in this place, she didn't have even a shadow of a chance to save her siblings.

"You have the money, use it."

She blinked and looked up. Sir Nicholas gave her a small nod.

On the stage, hyena gestured towards the children. "Special occasion! Two rabbits for the price of one! Very young, good for upbringing as servants! Starting price is 10 silver coins!"

Before Judy even had a chance to speak, the auction was already in full swing.

"20 silver coins!"

"30 silver coins!"

"50 coins here!"

She was overwhelmed by the speed, at which the bidders kept shouting the prices and twisted her head left and right, trying to keep track of who is taking part in the auction. Her ears flat against the back of her head, panic started seeping into her mind, along with the fear of losing her siblings due to her own indecisiveness.

"One gold coin!" Shouted a strong voice above her head. Judy's ears rose and she looked at the confident expression on her owner's face.

"Go on." He encouraged her while someone already overbid his price.

This time she didn't waste any second for analyzing the fox's motives but joined the bidding on her own. "Three gold coins!" She yelled.

And another familiar voice immediately responded. "Five gold coins!" All three mammals from Sir Nicholas' group turned to the left. Several seats from them, an elderly grey wolf was seated and his eyes were locked on the bunny in an intense glare.

Lord Wolford.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers!**

 **Yes, I know it is slightly shorter than others...**

 **Chapter 7**

Judy's ears drooped behind the back of her head. The murderous look the wolf was giving her, pinned Judy to the chair. But the desire to save her siblings burned strong in her small body and she called out again.

"Six gold coins!"

Lord Wolford was quick to answer her bid. "Seven gold coins!"

Sir Nicholas eyed the predator bent on revenge. The fox's nose scrunched in distaste.

"Eight gold coins!" Judy raised the price again.

"Nine gold coins!" The wolf followed.

The doe gripped the chair's supports. "Ten gold coins!" That's it. She was out of money. If the wolf would raise the price again, she'd have no way of responding. And when the Earl noticed her reaction a nasty grin decorated his face.

"Eleven gold coins!" He announced with satisfaction.

Judy shivered. She lost. _It's over… I-I couldn't save them…_ Never before in her life she felt poorer. Money was never an issue at the farm as they barely used it. They produced their own food and having over two hundred siblings was more than enough for entertainment. But now she needed money, more than she ever thought she'd need it.

The hyena glanced at the doe, waiting for a moment to see if she's going to bid, but the bunny sat in silence, her head hung low.

"Eleven gold coins once!" He announced.

Judy felt tears filling up her eyes, her soul crying from the overwhelming helplessness. _Why?! Why must we suffer again from the paws of… a…noble…_ Her own thoughts trailed off as she straightened up when a sudden realization hit her. _Nobles…_ She spun around and faced her owner with a teary gaze.

"Please…" She whispered to him. "I… I need more coins…" Judy hated herself for every word she said to the fox, but she cared more for her family than for her personal hatred. If her own humiliation would save the kids, so be it.

"Excuse me?" Sir Nicholas was genuinely surprised. "You are asking for _my_ help? Did you not hate me?"

"Eleven gold coins twice!"

She gritted her teeth. "They're my siblings, I need to save them…" The doe clenched her paws. " _I_ _beg of you…_ See? I'm begging! What else do you want from me?!" She hissed at the noble fox and couldn't stand it anymore and sobbed. " _Please…_ help me…"

Sir Nicholas stared at her with eyes wide open. He stared at the defiant, rebellious and resilient bunny now broken down and crying because of her family's situation.

The hyena opened his mouth to announce the winner.

"Twelve gold coins!" The fox's voice rang out across the hall.

Judy's ears shot up and she gazed up at the red furred noblemammal. He returned the stare and then she saw something that, in her mind, had no right to exist.

A real, genuine smile on Sir Nicholas' face.

An angry growl came from Lord Wolford, the wolf shot up from his seat. The noble fox turned his head and sent him a stare along with a smug grin. The wolf's head snapped back towards the auction's host. "Thirteen gold coins!" He roared.

Sir Nicholas raised a brow at the elderly predator and beckoned Benjamin to approach. When the feline leaned to his master, the fox whispered something to the cheetah's ear. The steward nodded with a smirk and walked away.

Judy followed him with her eyes for a moment, but her attention was once again brought to the bidding war between two nobles.

"Fourteen gold coins!"

"Fifteen gold coins!"

It was almost a comical scene, as Lord Wolford was becoming more and more agitated and Sir Nicholas looked completely relaxed. At one point, he even yawned. If her siblings' lives wouldn't depend on this auction, Judy probably would have laughed.

"Sixteen gold coins!" The fox announced and sent a wink towards his opponent.

Lord Wolford was livid and opened his mouth once again, but then he heard a howl nearby. The wolf blinked and turned around to see where it was coming from, but to no avail.

"Sixteen gold coins once!" Hais called from the stage, not sure what was happening but Sir Nicholas motioned with a paw for him to continue.

Lord Wolford wanted to bid, but someone howled again and this time the noble wolf could not stop his instincts and joined the howl. Several nobles from the gathered guests sniggered.

"Sixteen gold coins twice!"

"Damn you Wilde!" The wolf roared in fury. "Se-"

The howl happened for the third time and Lord Wolford had no control over himself as he also let out a howl.

"Sold! To the heir of Duke of Vulpinea, Sir Nicholas Wilde!"

Judy sagged in the chair, both paws over her mouth and tears of relief flowing freely down her grey cheeks. They were saved. _Thank God… thank God…_

"So…" Said a voice above her. "Are you planning on buying someone?" The fox gave her a smirk when she glanced up.

"Didn't I just-"

"Hardly so, my little Cottontail." He interrupted her words. " _I_ bought those bunnies, you still have your 10 coins." Sir Nicholas raised his brows in a playful expression. "Why not use them?"

As if on cue, the auction's host called out another slave to the center of the stage, while Judy's siblings were taken away. This time it was the wounded lynx. While the doe was still shaken emotionally with what just happened and her heart unsure whether she should be grateful to her owner or to be on guard, in case this was another one of his schemes, she set her mind on buying the poor mammal. And she did so without trouble, using just one gold coin, as no one was interested in a half-dead slave.

The rest of the auction went on rather uneventful, safe for Lord Wolford storming out of the building before the end.

When Hais announced the end of the auction and asked buyers to wait outside for the merchandise, Judy didn't even wait for the fox to move and she bolted towards the exit. Sir Nicholas clicked his tongue and turned around to follow her, but someone's voice stopped him.

"Ah! Sir Nicholas! It is a pleasure to see you again!" Said a female voice.

The noble fox turned back to see a middle-aged lamb in a blue dress with golden trimmings. She had a very friendly smile on her face.

"Countess Bellweather, what a pleasant surprise." Is what Sir Nicholas said, but the tone he used suggested the opposite. At the same time, Benjamin returned and the fox indicated the exit with a nod of his head. The feline looked at the opened door and back at Sir Nicholas and realization dawned upon him, when there was no bunny to see around. He immediately rushed to the door.

"I am so glad that you have returned unharmed after these three years, it would be such a loss if something happened to you."

"Yes…" he admitted reluctantly "especially for me." These words caused someone nearby to chuckle. The noblemammal shifted his gaze and noticed a young, red furred vixen that approached them in a simple, white dress. She was wearing very little jewelry, that didn't overwhelm her own beauty, but rather emphasized it in a subtle manner. "Dear godmother, you have never mentioned, that Sir Nicholas likes to play with words in such an entertaining way." She curtsied with elegance before the fox and he bowed in reply.

"I am afraid that we did not have the pleasure to meet earlier, Miss…" He extended his paw, palm up.

She showed him a brilliant smile. "Julia. Julia Silkpaw." The vixen offered her paw and he took it gently to lean down and place a delicate kiss on top of it.

" _Silkpaw…_ I must say that it is a very fitting name." His thumb slightly brushed the fur on her paw.

Miss Julia giggled and covered her mouth with another paw. After this exchange of greetings Sir Nicholas straightened up. "I am very glad to have met you, however there are pressing matters that require my attention. Excuse me, ladies." With these words, he bowed his head in apology and headed for the door.

"I certainly hope that we did not take too much of your time." Said the lamb with a broad smile.

.

.

Judy quite quickly found the area meant for handing out slaves. It wasn't too difficult, even if she approached the place before from the other end as a newly bought _product._ But now she was here to take back her brother and sister.

"Judy!" A familiar voice called her name from behind. She turned around to see Benjamin panting heavily as he approached her on wobbly legs. "You… you're too fast…" He wheezed. "I need to catch my breath…"

" _Out of my way, servant!_ " Stated a voice Judy didn't want to hear at all. Benjamin turned around, only to be eye to eye with a furious wolf.

"Lord Wolford…" The cheetah gasped while going pale. The noble predator's paw went straight for his sword and he unsheathed it in an instant.

"It was _you…_ " The wolf growled at Benjamin. "You have made me look like a fool and caused to lose the auction!" The blade swished in the air and was now pointing at the nervous feline.

Benjamin raised both paws in a defensive gesture, not denying that he was the one who started the howls. "M-my lord, if I may only-"

"Silence!" Lord Wolford swung his arm and Benjamin yelped, falling back on the ground. The sleeve of his jacket was cut, along with the skin beneath it. The elderly predator raised his arm to strike again, but was interrupted by Judy. The doe jumped at him and kicked him on the side with both legs. She groaned from the strain it caused her. Lord Wolford gasped and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Judy scrambled to the cheetah's side with a concerned expression.

"Benjamin! Are you alright?" The plump steward was clutching the wounded forearm.

"I… I think I'm bleeding…"

" _YOU_ again!" A shadow rose behind Judy, making her ears drop down. She turned around to see a very upset noblemammal. "I shall avenge my nephew's death and get rid of you once and for all!" He swung down the sword on top of the doe's head.

Judy shut her eyes tight, awaiting her death.

It didn't come.

She dared to peek with one eye, to see a drop of blood running down the grey fur. Lord Wolford's sword stopped in mid-air, never reaching her body. Instead, another sword was right next to his face and the blade cut his cheek, causing the blood to flow out. Someone had cut him from behind.

"Greetings, Lord Wolford." Said Sir Nicholas in a voice that would make an iceberg seem hot in comparison. "Surely, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, as I could not have seen you wounding my servant and raising your arm on my personal slave." He circled the wolf, keeping the blade on the face of the Earl. The fox positioned himself between the bigger predator and his servants.

"Sir Nicholas…" The elderly noble muttered, eyeing the fox with an annoyed expression.

"I believe we had this conversation before. Am I to take it that you wish to duel me?" The jade green eyes pierced the wolf, causing him to take a step back. It shocked him how a mammal so small could emanate such a murderous aura. He had no doubt in his mind, that if given the tiniest reason, this fox would cut open his throat.

"I do not…" Lord Wolford managed to say, though with great effort.

"I see. Then sheathe your sword." It was surprising that air around his mouth didn't freeze from the temperature of his voice. The wolf obeyed, being very careful to do it slowly, due to the tip of a blade pressing at his skin.

"Good. Now disappear from my sight and never attempt such a thing again, this is your last warning. I will not be so forgiving next time." One could use the fox's voice to cool down a volcano.

Lord Wolford grit his teeth, but had no other choice apart from walking away, defeated.

Judy breathed out with relief. Happy that she managed to escape the elderly noblemammals wrath, irritated by the fact, that the fox saved her again.

"Sir…" Benjamin began when Sir Nicholas sheathed his own sword.

"Silence." The fox ordered.

"Yes, sir." The cheetah whined, casting down his eyes.

"You will retrieve all bought slaves and order that hyena to give you a carriage." The vulpine grabbed Judy by the arm with a firm grip and started dragging her towards the Wilde family's personal carriage.

" _You_ are coming with me."

Judy initially wanted to struggle and protest, but the expression she saw on his face made her rethink that decision. _Sweet cheese and crackers, he's really angry…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you very much for your continuous support and kind words.**

 **Chapter 8**

The silence was killing her.

It was some time since they departed from the auction house and none of them said a word. Judy, because even with all the fiery determination she had in her, she felt the pressure radiating from the mammal before her. They were sitting face to face on the opposite couches inside the carriage, the doe with her short legs hanging from the seat, her paws firmly on her knees. She let her gaze wander everywhere, but not on the fox. He was leaned forward, supporting his elbows on the knees and forehead resting on folded paws. The fox remained like that with his eyes closed, from the moment they've began their return.

It wasn't something she expected. In her mind, she had visions of shouting, cold stares, maybe even threats… But not this. _I'd prefer if he DID shout…_ For a brief moment, she wondered if he was awake, with the stillness he maintained for so long. Her eyes dared stealing a short glance at the noble vulpine. The silent, motionless figure was right in front of her, not showing any signs of life. If not for her great sense of hearing, which told her that he was breathing, she could've started suspecting that he has turned into a statue. And then something caught her eye. Since his head was lowered, she had a clear view of the top of it and in the red fur her gaze found a bleak scar that ran from above his left eyebrow over to the back of the left ear. This piqued her interest and she began thinking where he could've gotten this wound.

It was weird. Her emotions towards this fox were swaying so much from hatred, to unquenchable curiosity. Before she even noticed, her paw started unconsciously reaching out for his head. _What am I doing?!_ Judy's mind was shocked by her own action and her paw twitched, stopping mid-air. But then the fascination won the internal struggle, so it moved forward again. And her fingers were getting closer to her master's fur by the second.

Ten inches…

Five inches…

Two inches…

One in-

"You are a _very_ dumb bunny." Sir Nicholas stated in a low voice. He raised his head and stared at the doe before her, who was sitting up right with a panicked face and both paws gripping tightly the fabric of the dress on her knees.

"Very dumb indeed…" The fox raised a brow at her posture, but did not dwell deeper into that. "What were you thinking?"

Judy blinked, her body finally coming to senses after pulling the arm back in a blur, leaving her heart pounding hard in her little chest. "Excuse me?"

"Do you realize what you have done?" He asked of her while leaning back on his seat, moving his paws to his thigs.

She shrugged with a frown on her face. "I didn't do anything. If you're talking about that wolf, _he_ attacked _us_ …"

"And he had the opportunity to do so because you were foolish and did not think of the consequences of your actions!" He barked, now his voice and eyes finally showing the embers of anger burning inside him.

The bunny spread her arms. "I wanted to see my siblings, what's wrong with that?"

"Your lack of _thinking_ is the problem." The fox scolded her.

Judy scrunched her nose in disagreement "That wolf is the problem, not me!"

This statement made Sir Nicholas spring up from his seat. In the enclosed space of the carriage, the fox was towering over the sitting bunny. "Like a complete fool, you have left my side and placed yourself in a perfect spot for cutting you down by _that wolf._ You have not bothered to consider what your actions meant for those around you." He leaned to the now puzzled bunny. "Your foolishness has endangered not only you, but also Benjamin. If I had not arrived on time, both of you would have been killed."

Judy's eyes widened as she heard that and her ears drooped behind her head. Memory of the feline steward's face contorted in pain appeared in her mind, causing a wave of guilt washing over her. And though she hated to admit it, the fox was right. _He was hurt because of me…_

Seeing that the point he was trying to make got through to her, Sir Nicholas straightened up. "Keep one thing in your mind," he used a more authoritative tone of voice this time "my presence is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Step away from me and it _will_ get you killed."

Still deep in her thoughts, the doe lifted her face, blinking. "What?"

The fox sighed and opened his mouth to answer when the carriage was suddenly brought to a halt. Sir Nicholas lost his balance and fell forward, his paws shooting out to find support. And they found it on the back of Judy's seat, stopping his fall a fraction of an inch from the bunny. The girl's eyes shot wide open in bewilderment, the vulpine's emerald ones staying calm, yet surprised.

Their muzzles were almost touching.

Judy's heartbeat accelerated, but not her breathing, as her lungs refused to work at all in this sudden predicament, as if they forgot how to do it. Her face once again experienced the warmth of his breath and the bunny's nose twitched from the slightly musky scent of the fox. Judy would have done something, like scream or push him away if not for the fact that her mind didn't seem to issue such a command. After few seconds, that for the doe stretched into hours, Sir Nicholas slowly straightened up, not breaking eye contact with her.

A shout from outside the carriage eventually caught his attention. The fox opened the door and walked outside without a word. When the door clicked close behind him, Judy gasped for air and her paw shot up to her pounding heart. _Oh God…_ _He… I… We… What?!_

 _._

 _._

"What is the meaning of this?" The noble fox demanded from the coach driver. The grey fox in the driver's seat held the reins in one paw and used the other to point at the road ahead.

"My apologies, sir. I noticed it in the last moment, right after the turn." He explained.

Indeed, the carriage was currently in the middle of a forest and the huge tree lying across the road must have been impossible to spot before making the turn. Sir Nicholas walked over to the obstacle and surveyed it with narrowed eyes. One particular thing has drawn his attention. He got closer to the base of the tree and clicked his tongue. It has been clearly chopped down with axes. Meanwhile Judy managed to recompose herself and popped her head out of the carriage's door window.

The noble fox beckoned at the coachmammal. "Detach the horses, prepare them for riding. Do it quickly." He turned towards the bunny. "Come on out, we have to leave shortly." The vulpine told her as the grey fox started working on the harness of one of the horses.

"Why? What happened?" She got out to the dirt road.

"Can you ride a horse?" Sir Nicholas said over his arm when he started undoing the buckles on the second horse's harness.

"No…" Judy replied, as her family was not wealthy enough to buy and keep one. That, and her mother being strongly against using them for work or transportation.

"Today you will have the chance…" He told her, his paws working quickly. Judy eyed the tree across the road.

"Oh, I see…"

Then her ears picked up sound from the road behind them. Unmistakable sound of hooves. Many of them. "Someone else is coming." She said out loud and those words made Sir Nicholas flinch.

"Are you certain?" There was seriousness in his voice.

The doe turned her head towards the road. "Well… yes. At least several horseAAHH!" She yelped when the fox snatched her from the ground with one arm and threw her on the hooved animal's back.

"Hurry!" He shouted to the grey fox and jumped up to sit right behind Judy. Sir Nicholas unsheathed his sword and with two quick swings cut the remaining leather straps on both horses. The coach driver obeyed and climbed up on the second animal. Both foxes held the reins and urged the stallions to move. The powerful animals bolted forward and jumped with ease over the tree. Judy yelped and felt that she's sliding off but then a red furred arm coiled around her waist and pressed her back to the fox's stomach in a firm but gentle grip. The doe felt a blush in her cheeks, a reaction caused by being this close to a male, something that never happened with her brothers or cousins. But it was happening with a _fox_. And even through two layers of clothing she could feel heat emanating from Sir Nicholas' body, not to mention the sensation of muscles flexing beneath the skin of his arm.

"Whatever you are thinking about this, leave it for when we arrive at the mansion." He cautioned her, the surrounding forest passing by them in a blur. "We have no time for arguments!"

Just as he said that a shot rang out behind them and a bullet swished close to the fox's arm. Judy let out a surprised shriek. With the heart in her throat, she dared to lean to the side a bit and below the noble vulpine's arm she saw a group of mammals chasing them on horses. She couldn't get a clear view but they looked like bandits to her. Both foxes forced their horses to an even faster gallop. Another bullet cut the air, this time almost grazing the red fox's head.

"Almost there, sir!" The coachmammal shouted as the first gate to the Wilde lands has appeared on the horizon. And a moment later the third bullet found a target and hit the grey fox in the back. The vulpine gasped and slung to the side, already dead before his body hit the dirt road and rolled from the impact. Judy pressed both paws to her mouth, shocked by the sight of the dying mammal. Death wasn't something new to her, she herself killed several times, but this was different. Now they were someone's _prey_ , running for their lives. And that was an innocent, low class servant. A distant memory forced its way into her consciousness. _Is this how they felt 10 years ago? Having hunters on their backs and armed with nothing but the hope that they can run or hide from them?_

"We are safe now!" The fox's voice pulled her back to the present. They were still on their way to the mansion, the horse in full gallop, the gate now behind them, as well as the pursuers. Apparently, they didn't dare to venture into the noble fox's lands. And after several moments the duo arrived at the main entrance of the mansion, Sir Nicholas pulling on the reins to stop the horse. When they eventually stopped, the fox jumped off its back, still holding Judy. He left her on the grass and turned towards the building.

"GUARDS! TO ME!" He roared at the top of his lungs, causing the bunny to protect her ears with paws. She pressed them both to her head. The vulpine didn't have to wait long for a response, as moments later three armed foxes ran out of the main hall.

"Spread the word! I want an entire company on horses, NOW! You," he pointed at a young red fox guard and then indicated the bunny "escort her to my quarters! If ANYTHING happens to her, I will have your _head!_ " Sir Nicholas snarled with bared teeth, causing the guard to swallow nervously. Nevertheless, he saluted and approached Judy to help her up from the ground. She cast a glance with mixed emotions towards the noble fox. Her usual disgust and hatred has been temporarily replaced with slight awe at the sight of this domineering vulpine.

And just as she started walking towards the mansion, Judy's ears twitched at the sound of Sir Nicholas' voice. What surprised her was that it didn't sound too much like him. The words were rough and simple, with no trace of usual smoothness. It could've been a peasant speaking.

" _You want a war_?" He muttered it so low that the doe suspected that she was the only one to hear it. " _I'll give you a war you won't believe!"_

When he said that, Judy managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes as he gazed towards the direction they came from. The usually charming emeralds were on fire.

 _And I thought he was angry before…_

.

.

Judy didn't protest when the young fox guided her to the already familiar room and shut the door after she went inside. The doe wasn't certain, but she thought that she heard a sigh of relief from the guard that led her here. _That noble must be really frightening when mad._

With this thought, Judy walked over to the huge bed and sat on the edge of it. The excitement and nervousness refused to leave her body. She didn't know where her siblings were, what the fox was planning to do... The bunny did not move from that spot as she was going over the events of the day, to distract herself from thinking about the carriage that Benjamin was supposed to use to come back to the mansion. Her paws were clutched into fists, but slowly they relaxed and she put them together in front of her. It was something she hasn't done for a long time now.

Judy started praying.

.

.

It was evening and sky was getting darker by the minute when something finally happened. "Miss Judy! Miss Judy!" Mrs. Otterton's voice was heard already from the corridor and the doe ran to the door, reaching them as the female otter opened them.

"They have returned!"

Judy's ears shot up hearing this news. "Is it Benjamin? Are they alright?"

Mrs. Otterton took her paw. "Let us go meet them." She stated simply and led the bunny towards the main entrance of the building. When they arrived, riders already started filling up the dimly lit front yard. Never in her life Judy saw this many armed foxes in one place. Ten… twenty… more than thirty heavily armed guards were gathered on the lawn and gravel filled driveway. And new ones were still appearing from the road, among them Sir Nicholas. When he got closer, Judy's ears twitched nervously at the sight of his appearance. The white shirt was now smeared with blood, some of it sprayed across the fox's muzzle. He stopped his horse right in front of the columns leading to the main door and dismounted. The bunny also noticed a pair of pistols tucked in his belt and the sword by his side. But it was his face that drawn her attention the most. The anger she saw earlier was completely gone, replaced by his usual calm and unreadable expression. He turned to the horse's saddle and reached for something that was slung across the animal's back. Her heart rang a bitter tune when she recognized the motionless, grey shape. Sit Nicholas pulled and took the body of the coachmammal in his arms. He turned to the entrance and headed towards the door, carrying the corpse with him. The bunny's gaze was fixed on the deceased fox, whom she saw alive just this afternoon. As the noble was passing by the doe, he stopped for a moment.

"Enjoy your reunion." He stated in a flat voice and walked into the mansion.

And she was so focused on the fox that she barely noticed the crunch of gravel under the coach's wheels. The vehicle came to the very front of the entrance, right next to Sir Nicholas' horse, surrounded by another large group of guards. Few of them also had some signs of battle on their clothes, but not so much as the noble fox. But her mind switched focus on to the carriage door, where a plump feline appeared, big smile on his face, even though he had some trouble squeezing himself through. In his arms, two sleeping rabbit kits.

"Sheila, Tommy!" She hurried to the steward's side.

"They're all fine. I gave them something to eat and drink, and they were out like a light."

Judy surveyed both of her siblings with her eyes and breathed with relief when she didn't spot any wounds on them. Someone, probably Benjamin, has already removed all the shackles.

"Thank you…" She whispered, placing a paw on the cheetah's shoulder and only then she noticed a piece of cloth wrapped around his forearm. In one place, it had a crimson tint. Judy glanced up at the steward with a solemn expression on her face. "I'm sorry. That fox was right, it's my fault…"

Still smiling, Benjamin shook his head. "Don't worry about it, It's just a small cut." He nodded his head towards the mansion's entrance. "Come on, we'll talk inside." The spotted predator started walking, Judy trailing right behind him. With the corner of her eye, Judy saw the wounded female lynx getting out of the carriage. The small feline winced from pain when her hindpaws touched the ground and was about to collapse when one of the guards, Judy recognized him as Marcus, caught her. The girl showed a terrified expression and made an attempt to get free and walk on her own, but the fox simply lifted her from the ground and carried the flustered female inside in his arms. It was another surprise for the doe, not sure what the vulpine's action meant. But she didn't have time to ponder on that as she had to hurry after the cheetah.

"Benjamin, it wouldn't have happened if hadn't ran out like that…"

To her utter surprise the feline chuckled as they headed to the corridor that lead to the noble fox's bedroom, which was now used by the bunny. "I have known master Nicholas since the day he took me in twenty years ago. If he said something like that, he only meant to scare you."

She huffed hearing this. "Figures, that's so like him…"

Benjamin's eyes widened. "No! Wait, that's not what I meant! Oh gosh… How to say this…" He paused for a moment, before his face turned to Judy again and he leaned to her. "Look, you never heard it from me, because Sir Nicholas would cut my pastry rights if he knew I told you this, but his intention is to keep you safe, even if by using a bit… unpleasant methods."

This time the doe was genuinely surprised. " _Him_? Keep me _safe?_ Why would he do that?"

Another big smile appeared on the steward's face. It was a bit different than the others he showed her before. It looked like it reached far deeper into the feline's heart, compared to simple humor. It had a story behind it. "That question you have to ask Sir Nicholas by yourself." And at that moment they have arrived at the bedroom.

"After you." Said the smiling cheetah. Judy entered the room when a memory resurfaced in her mind.

"Benjamin… You bring them straight here? Not to the dungeon?" Her words carried a portion of sarcasm with them.

The plump feline gently placed the sleeping kits on the bed and headed back to the door. Once there, he stopped for a moment. "Master Nicholas told me once: slavery is not a fate for children." And with another wide smile, he left.

Judy was left in the room with complete silence as her companion, along with two soundly sleeping little rabbits. She climbed on the bed and nestled herself next to them, her paws gently rubbing their fur. _I'm with you now… Sister will keep you safe._ A warm feeling filled her chest as she gazed at them with love. The tension of the day finally started leaving her body, causing her muscles to relax and mind to calm down fully. With this occurring, Judy was ready to think about the fox that kept her here. Initially, she hated him to the very core of her being. He was the embodiment of what she despised in the class system. But now… Well, she still despised him for what he did, but…

Maybe she hated him a bit less.

And what was difficult to deal with, was the veil of mystery that surrounded him. Before she realized it, Judy had more and more questions about his past, his motives, about _himself._ And it was both annoying and thrilling at the same time for the bunny, plus, the more questions she asked the less answers she received.

And that incident in the carriage… It caught her totally by surprise and the doe was still uncertain what to make of it. She was too shocked at that time, to react in any way, but one thing etched itself in her mind.

 _Why_ he _didn't push me away?_

.

.

When Sir Nicholas returned to the room he used as a reserve bedroom, Benjamin was already there, a tray with a warm meal and hot tea in his paws.

"Sir." He greeted him.

The fox threw the belt with the sword to a nearby chair and pointed at the cheetah's arm. "How is the wound?"

Benjamin eyed the damp cloth around the cut. "Oh, I've stopped the bleeding. I shall deal with it more thoroughly later."

Sir Nicholas snatched the tea cup from the tray and gulped down the hot liquid in one go. "No. You will deal with it _now._ " He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"But, sir…"

The noble fox indicated the table in the middle of the room. "Put that down and go see the doctor. Do not make me repeat myself." He said in a calm manner and this time the feline didn't argue and did as he was told. Benjamin left the tray and headed for the door just as Sir Nicholas pulled the bloodied shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

The spotted predator scrunched his nose after what he saw. "Sir… I don't think I'll ever get used to the sight of… this." He pointed a nervous finger at the fox's chest. The vulpine raised a brow and took a few steps to a large mirror that was hanging on the wall. His eyes surveyed his own torso.

" _I_ will have to…"

The steward gave him a sympathetic look before grabbing the door's handle.

"Benjamin." He stopped when his master called him.

"Yes, sir?" The big predator turned around.

"The prisoners?" Came a short question from the fox. He referred to the few mammals they managed to capture during their expedition.

"All in the dungeon." Sir Nicholas didn't inquire about the rest of the bandit group as he very well knew where they were. Six feet under. He _personally_ made sure of that.

"The lynx?"

"The doctor tended to her wounds. She will live."

The questions ended and the fox nodded thoughtfully. "I see…"

"You should rest, sir. It has been a tiring day. Still, we had some entertainment too…" He made a small attempt at cheering up his master.

"True…" What left the fox's muzzle was barely a mutter and something in his voice made cheetah flinch and look more carefully at the noble vulpine.

"Sir. You are smiling." He observed with a smile of his own.

Sir Nicholas turned back from the mirror. "Am I now?"

"Yes, yes you are, sir." And the cheetah dared to add a question to that. "Did something happen in the carriage?"

With a mischievous smirk, the fox tapped the side of his nose with a finger. "Let us just say that I have come across a very nice smell."


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE: The text problem has been fixed, sorry about this error :/**

 **Welcome everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long update, had some writer's block to deal with.**

 **Once again thank you all so much for your support and reviews! You are fantastic!**

 **There is a small reference sewed in this chapter. I wonder how many of you can spot it? ;)**

 **Chapter 9**

The warm rays of light shone through the large windows, settling on a group of sleeping rabbits. Then the oldest of the three opened her eyes and blinked in the morning sun. She had a very pleasant dream, where she saved her siblings from slave traders. Judy sat up on the enormous, by rabbit standards, bed and stretched her arms. She haven't slept this well for quite some time.

And then she felt movement next to her leg. Glancing down, she lifted the edge of the blanket and saw a pair of little rabbit kids, cuddled to her on both sides. Her face shined with a smile, as she remembered that it was no dream, but reality.

She gently stroked the fur of her younger siblings, enjoying the quiet, soothing moment. At some point the boy mumbled something unintelligible and opened a sleepy eye.

"Hueh?" He muttered, clearly not capable of any more sophisticated words.

And now both his eyes shot wide open when he noticed the doe.

"Judy?" He gasped.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." She smiled at him.

"Judy!" The boy was immediately wide awake and leapt to hug the doe. "It's you! It's really you!"

Due to the ruckus, their little sister groaned lazily and sat up, rubbing her eyes with both paws. "What?"

"Sheila, it's Judy!" The boy's cry had an instant sobering effect on the little bunny and she gazed at the doe with disbelief. She reached out, touching her sister's arm, as if still unable to believe her sense of sight and needed a confirmation.

"Sister…" She whispered eventually. "Sister! It's you!" All of a sudden, tears started flowing from her hazel eyes. "Thank the Lord!" She also jumped to hug her.

Judy could keep her balance when another bunny landed in her arms and all three fell back on the bed. The doe laughed, the situation reminding her of the family home and mornings with dozens of siblings, cuddling together.

"I'm here." She squeezed the kids in her arms. "We're all here."

Tommy snuggled even closer to her side. "We thought we'd never see you again."

Sheila did the same as her brother. "After you disappeared without a trace, the entire family was devastated. Mother feared that you were…" She swallowed nervously and gripped tighter.

Judy frowned slightly. "Didn't you get the message?"

Both siblings looked up at her. "What message?" Asked the boy.

"A messenger was sent…" The doe said, but had a creeping feeling that she won't like the answer.

Sheila shook her head. "There was no messenger. Everyone was looking for you. We snuck out to the market to see if we can find you, but a guard caught us and thought we were thieves."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, they sent us to that weird place and cuffed us in chains. And then we got pushed onto some strange scene and there were mammals yelling prices."

Judy's sister trembled at the memory. "I was so scared. At one point I even thought that I heard your voice there. That made me think I'm going crazy…"

 _That really was me._ Judy thought, but most of her mind was occupied with something else. She was told by the fox that a messenger was sent to her family. She stayed quiet and obeyed him because she believed it. Judy grit her teeth in anger.

He _lied_ to her.

.

.

"Once again," Sir Nicholas said in a calm manner. "Who sent you after us?"

The cheetah before him was sprawled over a wooden table in the torture chamber. The torturer stood back, as ordered by his master and silently awaited further instructions. The interrogation has taken its toll on the mammal. He cast a tired gaze at the noble fox with the only eye left. The feline had burns and cut all over the body.

"Lo-lord… Wolf…ord…" He whispered with dry lips.

The vulpine slowly stood from the wooden chair he was occupying and approached the suffering bandit. He reached out and grabbed the prisoner's chin, forcefully turning the cheetah's face towards his. "You have said at the beginning that your name is Joshua Jurro, from the village of Cataria, is that correct?"

The bandit caught the gaze of merciless, cold emeralds.

"Wha… what of it?" He rasped.

"Because I know that you are lying to me. And I advise you not to do that, because it insults my intelligence and makes me very angry." His paw let go of the feline. "Now, I will ask you again and if I hear another lie, the village you spoke of will be wiped from the face of the Earth. "Sir Nicholas stated with the same, cool voice, to the growing terror on the bandit's face. "Of course, it would require a lot of influence, power and soldiers to commit such an act." The noble slightly leaned forward. "And it so happens, that I possess all three."

Joshua swallowed in panic and his eye followed the fox, as he slowly circled the table and approached the prisoner from another side. Once again, he leaned towards the tortured mammal. The pair of green eyes casting a gaze that would pin the cheetah to the table even if he wouldn't have any restrains on him.

"Who sent you after us?"

"I-i-it… I…I… don't kn-know… A guy..." He swallowed again. "A guy approached u-us, our… our chief was o-offered mo-money to attack so-someone. We… we were supposed t-to wear Lor-lord Wolford's mark." The prisoner stuttered, praying for the fox to turn away that terrifying stare.

"Good." Sir Nicholas straightened himself. "Now you're telling the truth." With these words, he left the dungeon. Benjamin, who was standing right next to the door, trailed after him.

"Um, sir… It's always scary, when you act like that." He commented about the scene he witnessed in the torture chamber.

"You can't convince everyone with kindness." The fox stated while walking along the corridor.

The plump steward scratched the back of his head. "If you say so, sir. But it still gives me the chills."

"Some things have to be done and there has to be someone to do them, Benjamin."

The feline wanted to say something, but noticing the grim expression on his master's face, he kept silent. Deep down he knew that his master was a far more caring mammal than he showed outside. But especially after his return, he seemed to try to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. The feline kept wondering what exactly he had to experience in those three years for him to change like this.

They proceeded to Sir Nicholas' quarters and after passing the guards and a knock on the door the noblemammal entered the room where rabbits spent the night.

At the sight of two predators, especially an aristocratic fox, the smaller bunnies squealed and hid behind their older sister.

"No need for panic." Sir Nicholas said to them, keeping his distance from the bed. "You are safe here and nobody is going to hurt you."

"We don't believe you!" Sheila cried out from behind Judy's back. "You're a _fox!_ "

"Yeah!" Her brother dared to join in. "And all foxes are _liars!"_

Both kids peeked nervously over Judy's shoulders.

The fox raised an amused brow. "Are we now?" He looked at the grey doe and noticed her dark expression, along with her stare. It wasn't the usual I-hate-you-and-I-hope-you-die-a-miserable-death gaze, it carried a fresh portion of despicableness. The noble vulpine folded his arms and addressed the kids again.

"There is breakfast, waiting to be eaten. If you do not believe my words, you can ask this staunch gentlemammal behind me." He pointed at Benjamin over the shoulder with his thumb. "He will guide you there and make sure that you can eat whatever you want and return safely to your sister's side."

The bunnies did not move.

The fox showed them a smirk. "Or you can go with me, but who knows where I will lead you from this room." The kids hid behind their sister again.

Judy frowned at these words. _So, that's how you want to play it. Still, Benjamin took good care of them earlier…_ After a bit of thought she made her decision.

"Sheila, Tommy. It's okay, you can go with Benjamin." She reassured them gently. "It's really fine, I'll be here, waiting for you, okay? Go on." The little bunnies reluctantly peeled themselves off their sister and, casting worried glances at the fox and Judy, headed to the feline's side.

The cheetah put both paws to his cheeks and squealed happily. "Awww, you're so sweet, you little ones! Come on, we're going to have something great to eat!" And before they could respond he leaned down and scooped them in his arms, big friendly grin plastered on his face. And he had this unexplainable aura of cheerfulness that made the two bunnies at ease. Benjamin went out of the room and Sir Nicholas went to close the door behind them. But before the noblemammal did so, he raised a paw and snapped his fingers at guards. When the armed foxes turned their heads, Sir Nicholas pointed at the cheetah walking towards the kitchen. The guards nodded and followed the feline.

After sending an escort with the kids, he closed the door.

And heard a click behind him.

The fox slowly turned around and saw Judy standing on the bed, her gun pointed directly at him and ready to fire.

"You lied to me. You _liar!"_ She exclaimed, her finger squeezing the trigger. She should've thought this out better, she knew that. But seeing his smug expression, Judy really couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"I did? Why would I do that?" He said carefully, his gaze fixed on her eyes, searching for the tiniest sign of her intention to pull the trigger.

"There was _NO_ messenger! My family thinks that I'm already dead!"

These words irritated the fox. "If not for that you would really _die._ Is that what you want to achieve?"

"I'm not listening to you anymore!"

He scrunched his face in annoyance. "Well, you not listening to _any_ advice is the very core of your problems here." This left his mouth as a growl.

"I've had enough! I can't believe that even for the shortest moment I thought that you have some decency in you." Her finger trembled on the trigger.

The fox folded his arms. "You realize what will happen if you fire that gun?"

 _What?_ Even with all the anger boiling in her, the doe paused for a moment.

"Do I need to remind you that currently two members of your family are dining in my kitchen?" He said this with that exact smirk that always made her furious. She immediately caught on what he was suggesting. The doe had to use every bit of her self-control to not fire the pistol.

" _You… bastard!_ You gave me this gun but already _knew_ that I won't use it!" She huffed through gritted teeth.

His smirk grew wider. "I am a fox after all."

"Ghh…" Judy wanted to shoot him. She wanted to do it so bad that she could taste it. But it was not an option. She had to restrain herself. With great effort, she lowered her paws and let the gun drop on the bed. _This… this is just too cruel…_ She thought, staring at the grinning fox before her. _How much he wants me to be his plaything until he's satisfied?_ Tears of helplessness started forming in her eyes, just as all energy and hope left her body.

Seeing her reaction, the noble vulpine's expression has begun to change. But before that happened, the door swung open and a new fox walked in. He was older than Sir Nicholas and carried himself with an aura of pride and power.

Judy felt a shiver as soon as she recognized him.

It was the fox that sent her to the torture chamber. He was wearing a suit that served as a reminder for everyone about the position and influence of its owner. Meticulously decorated, but not overflowing with details. It symbolised elegance and was a testimony to the skills of the tailor. At his side, a sword with a richly engraved handle.

"Father…" Said the surprised younger vulpine.

 _Father?! Well, that would mean that cruelty runs in the family._

The elderly noble was about to answer his son, when he noticed Judy on the bed. His eyes widened in shock and he raised a trembling finger to point at her.

"What… what in God's name is that _thing_ doing in you chambers, Nicholas?!" He yelled with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "And on your bed?! Explain this!" The noble turned to Sir Nicholas.

"She's my slave, father. And she's here because I ordered her to be here." To Judy's surprise, his voice lost a lot of smugness and confidence that it was usually full of. It seemed that he adorned a defensive attitude in the presence of his parent.

The elderly mammal took a step towards him and gave him a scolding, superior look. "The place of a slave is in the dungeon! Remove that sorry excuse of an animal this instant! Its presence here soils our name and as the head of the family I will not stand for this!" He demanded and, even with the new wave of anger regarding the fox's words, she was amazed to see her so-called master to hesitate. It wasn't that he was cowering before his father, but rather unsure what he is supposed to do.

The elder noble noticed that too. "Nicholas, I gave you an order!" He snarled at the younger fox, who flinched under his voice, but didn't move. "Get that lump of trash out of here this instant!"

And that was the last straw for Judy.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The bunny slave screamed at the head of the Wilde family.

The elegant predator turned his head to her and his eyes were wide open. His ears fluttered, certain that they couldn't have heard what was just said. Surely, no slave would ever talk back to an aristocrat, it was a commonly known fact. But the noblemammal decided to ignore her and focused on his son again. "I am disappointed in you, Nicholas. You have failed to train your slave properly. This is inexcusable!" The younger fox didn't respond, his teeth gritted and one palm gripping tightly the handle of his own sword.

Meanwhile, infuriated by the lack of reaction to her words, Judy omitted the entire rational thinking process and leaned down to grab the closest object to her. Her arm moved back and did what it was trained for. She sent the gun flying towards the elderly fox. It hit him at the side of his head, eliciting a short yelp from the noblemammal. Sir Nicholas' eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped down.

His father clutched the hurt part of his head and turned his furious gaze towards the doe. "How… HOW DARE YOU?!" He roared.

"I am NOT a THING!" She yelled back with determination. "My name is Judy Hopps and I am not anyone's property!"

At this point, the head of the Wilde family looked like he was about to explode. He took a step towards the bed, but before he was able to do anything else, something totally strange happened.

Sir Nicholas Wilde exploded with laughter.

The other two mammals in the room looked at him, completely surprised by his behavior. And the fox was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach with both paws, unable to stop himself. He bent himself double, tears falling from the corners of his eyes and there seemed to be no end to his cheerful act.

 _Is he insane? He must be…_

The elder Wilde shook his head to recompose himself and headed towards the bunny. "This has gone too far!" He unsheathed his sword with a practiced move. "To think that I would have to soil my paws with blood of some garbage." The fox raised his weapon against the doe and this time she didn't even blink. She had enough of this kind of situations. _Sheila, Tommy… I'm sorry…_

But suddenly the laughter stopped and Sir Nicholas jumped forward, reaching for his own sword with lightning speed. The two blades collided with a metallic 'clang' and the elder predator's weapon was forced out of his paw and it landed on the floor.

"NICHOLAS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" The elegant predator bellowed at his son.

"Haa… hahah… I apologize, father." Sir Nicholas said, steadying his breath after the fit of laughter he just had. "Hah…But my mind is clearer than it was ever before." He cast a quick, side glance at Judy. "And regarding my slave… Surely it is a matter that we should discuss in private, would you not agree? I am certain that it is a far better solution than staining my bed with blood of a rabbit slave."

Judy was already opening her mouth to give a response to that, but the fox spoke again.

"It is somewhat disgraceful for noblemammals to be seen arguing in front of their servants, have you not told me this once?" He leaned down and picked his father's sword. "May I suggest a shared dinner this evening and we could discuss this matter in detail then, like proper mammals of high birth?" It was his usual, smooth and smug attitude, back in full swing. Sir Nicholas smiled and offered the sword to its owner.

His father eyed him for a moment, but eventually huffed disapprovingly and grabbed the weapon. He headed towards the door, while sheathing the sword. "I shall expect you at the dinner then." The elderly predator opened the door and disappeared in the corridor.

The two mammals left in the room remained silent for a long while.

Finally, Sir Nicholas let out a chuckle. "Now that went well." He sheathed his sword and also directed his steps to the door.

"Hey!" Irritated Judy called after him and the fox stopped by the door-frame, only to send her a wink and a smile. "You really are something else." He stated in an amused tone and closed the door behind him as he went out of the room.

The doe was left alone in the vast room and she dropped on her knees, repeatedly punching the bed in frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **That was a bit of a break there, sorry about that.**

 **My thanks for your patience, your reviews and sticking with the story so far!**

 **We're going to have a major breakthrough in this chapter and the bunny x fox relationship is going to change significantly from now on ;) Stay tuned to read more in the future chapters.**

 **Chapter 10**

Judy was a mess. Mentally and emotionally.

The doe was laying on her back with both arms over her eyes. A whirlwind of emotions was surging through her mind. From burning anger, through sizzling vengefulness to worst of them all - hopelessness. And all of them circling around one mammal. Though there was one thing she was certain of: she _loathed_ Nicholas Wilde.

 _Damn him to hell. Damn his smirks, his games and his confident attitude!_

But he had her in his paw. He knew that she wouldn't let any harm to be done to her family. _The sly bastard, he had it all planned, ever since the auction._ Judy was certain that he bought her siblings to use them as another chain around her neck. The bunny _hated_ this situation, but she didn't cry. It was far too late for tears, this situation required a plan how to get Sheila and Tommy safely out of here. And it would be difficult, as she had no idea how to get back to Bunny Burrow from here, plus the fox would surely sent his soldiers to hunt them down if he'd notice their disappearance.

She gritted her teeth.

 _I need a plan!_

At that point her gaze fell on the pistol.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sir Nicholas was feeling almost ecstatic, thanks to what just happened with his father and the bunny. He wanted to laugh every time he recalled his father's shocked face hit with a flying pistol. But his good mood was somewhat damped by the pang of guilt he felt when the bunny's teared up expression came up in his mind. He knew that he acted cruel towards her, but he had to stop her from firing that gun. There was no telling what his father would do if a rabbit slave would shoot his son. Burning Bunny Burrow to the ground and spilling salt over the remaining ashes would be the most probable course of action. Still, the expression of betrayal and helplessness on her face brought up most unpleasant memories from the past three years and he cringed in disgust of himself. He was on his way to the kitchen to check up on Benjamin and the little rabbits, but now he stopped in the middle of a long corridor and smashed his fist into the closest wall. Anyone knowing him, whether as a friend, owner or master, would be shocked to see such a display of emotions from this fox, known among the aristocracy for his mask that hid any trace of his true self.

And now that façade was crumbling and due to who? A simple farm bunny. If this were to be widely known, he'd become the laughing stock of the upper class. The amusing part? He didn't care. He would slightly mind just several days ago, but after what happened between the doe and his father… Sir Nicholas knew that, as of now, he had two goals: to deal with his father and provide safety for the doe and her siblings. The noble fox already had in mind a possible solution for the first objective, but the second one was far trickier. The image of Judy's tears burned in his mind, twisting his gut with a crushing feeling of guilt and shame. He'd have to start with an apology…

He straightened up and his face readjusted itself into a mask. From outside it had to look like an effect of some weird magic, when his features smoothened fluidly and covered any trace of the recent outburst. The transformation was so perfect, that it would leave an observer wondering which emotions were the real ones.

Once again, the vulpine directed his steps toward the kitchen.

.

.

„Okay, who wants some cookies?" the cheetah called out loudly, to the cheer of the two small rabbits and laughter of the head cook and several other servants.

He promised them some sweets on their way here, but upon arrival in the kitchen and asking for some he was scolded by Amanda about proper eating habits. And, after giving the kids one of her suffocating hugs, the hippo cook quickly whipped them a nutritious, vegetable meal. Her expression brightened up even more when the rabbits happily complimented her on the taste of the breakfast. She was so fond of the fluffy duo, that afterwards she gave them a short tour around the kitchen and allowed them to eat any vegetable of their liking.

And getting the cookies was the cherry on top of it all.

But their cheerfulness vanished when a red fox appeared in the doorway. Sheila and Tommy scrambled to Amanda and climbed on her shoulders, believing that a big animal like herself would protect them from the vulpine.

"The fox!" Tommy squealed, causing the hippo to shake with laughter.

"Worry not, master Nicholas would never do anything to kids like you two," she scooped them in her arms to place the bunnies on the floor. The kids cast doubtful glances at the noble, clenching Amanda's apron.

"Come on, you two," Sir Nicholas called to them. "Your sister is waiting," he gestured towards Benjamin and the cheetah nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Sheila, Tommy. Say goodbye to Amanda and we're going back," he picked them up and turned towards the hippo cook.

The bunnies waved at her.

"Bye, Amanda!"

"The breakfast was great!"

She waved back at them with a wide smile. "My pleasure. Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, ok?"

"We will," the children said in unison and Benjamin laughed, as well as Amanda.

.

.

Benjamin took the kids to the noble fox's bedchamber on his own, as Sir Nicholas directed his steps towards the study room and ordered not to be disturbed until dinner time. It wasn't rare since his return for the vulpine to spent a lot of time among books, quills and parchment. Some servants stated that they had seen him write a lot these days.

"Judy!" the rabbits leapt into her sister's arms, tackling her down, all three falling onto the bed. Secretly, the doe was relieved that her bandages had been taken off much earlier, so that Sheila and Tommy didn't know what happened to her ear or fingers. Still, she wasn't able to avoid questions about the scars on her face, to which she replied with a story about a bandit attacking her in the woods. But now she responded to their assault by grabbing their sides and tickling them until they rolled off her, laughing uncontrollably. Seeing their happy faces gave her courage to proceed with the idea she came up with during their trip to the kitchen. It was a most difficult decision. While a successful execution of her plan would grant her siblings the freedom they deserved, if she would fail it meant her death and a life of servitude for the two kids. But the chances of success were high enough for her to take the risk. And even if her soul is to burn burn in hell for doing this, Judy would still do it, as her siblings' safety was her highest priority right now.

 _This HAS to work!_ She thought and then focused on playing with her siblings.

.

.

Dinner time came in a flash and two most influential members of the household met in the dining room, which rather was a _hall_ , given its enormous size. If needed, it could house several hundred guests, even those of bigger species. The design didn't differ much from the general feeling of the mansion with walls and ceiling decorated with expensive paintings, frescoes and everything drowned in gold. A long table was placed in the very middle, two luxurious chairs on the opposite ends and a crowd of servants surrounding the room.

Both foxes ate their meal in silence, not even exchanging glances as they dined. None of the servants dared to utter a word and, keeping respectful distance, they awaited orders or to refill glasses with wine if necessary.

That was until the nobles finished eating and the head of the Wilde family clapped his paws twice. Servants stepped up to the table and took the plates. Bowing their heads, they backed away and left the dining room.

The older of the foxes, Duke of Vulpinea, His Grace Albus Theodor Wilde wiped his mouth with a pawkerchief and gazed upon his son.

"I shall be honest with you, Nicholas. I am most displeased with your recent actions," he stated with a scolding tone that matched the words. "First I hear that you spend a considerable amount of money on a worthless slave, then you even let that thing into your chambers, not to mention the farce that happened yesterday at the auction. And what you have done today... Do you intend to throw our good name into mud?" with his brows furrowed, the elderly fox took a glass of wine in his paw and stared at Nicholas. "What did you have in mind, when you committed those acts? Enlighten me, my son."

The younger vulpine took a sip of his own drink before replying and when he did, his voice was much calmer and confident than when he spoke earlier in the presence of his parent. "Father, I believe someone has gravely misinformed you about the events regarding my slave," he dared showing a smirk, an action that surprised the duke. "To address the first matter: indeed, I have bought her for a hefty sum, however I consider it a bargain if you take the infuriated and dismayed expression on Lord Wolford's face into consideration. Not to mention that he was ready to pull out his sword in my presence, just to get his paws on her. And such an act is perfect _cassus belli_ for us if we wish to use it against them," hearing this explanation, the old lord's ears perked up. Sir Nicholas perfectly knew his father's character and how to appease to it. "Furthermore, on our way back we were attacked by a pack of mercenaries, wearing the crest of the Wolford family. I have escaped with my life, but one of our servants was killed. I have found out that it was only a charade and they were only posing as Wolford's mercenaries. This means that there is a third party in the shadows and they do not wish us well. They are most likely hoping that our families will weaken through the conflict. Who are those mammals? I shall find them and drag out their motivation for doing this," with these words, he stood up, placing the tips of his claws on the table. "And as for yesterday, that was merely an eccentric demonstration of our family's power. A message if you will, saying that we are so influential that we can do whatever we want."

Sir Nicholas stared back at his father with a steeled gaze. "And I wish you would refrain from calling her a _thing._ She is a living, breathing mammal that has a name and that name is Judy Hopps."

Duke Albus Wilde blinked, clearly not expecting such a speech from his own child. His features formed into a displeased expression once more. "Nicholas, I remind you of your place and your lineage," he said in a voice that was border lining a growl. "We have our pride to consider and I will never acknowledge letting lower beings into the same level as us."

A scowl formed on Sir Nicholas' face. " _Pride?_ " he practically snarled. "I take no pride in belittling others just because they were born in a barn instead of a palace."

His father also rose from his seat. "Enough! You talk like your mother. She has poisoned you with her-"

"How _dare_ you say anything about her!" the younger vulpine barked. "You have no right to even _mention_ her!"

The two foxes stood in the empty room, staring at each other with gritted teeth.

It ended when Sir Nicholas slammed his open paws on the table. "I have said what I wanted to say," he turned to leave, but paused momentarily and glanced at his father over his shoulder. "And in the future stay away from my servants, father," with these words of warning, he left the room, leaving the shocked fox alone.

.

.

Judy was still going over the idea she came up with to save her siblings from a life of servitude under the cruel fox. _It'll work, it'll work._ She didn't have more time to deliberate on that, as the door to the room opened and two mammals walked in. Sir Nicholas and Benjamin. Judy immediately noticed that this time the fox had a sword by his side.

"Miss Judy," he addressed her formally with a serious expression. "We need to talk. Your siblings shall go with Benjamin," the fox gestured towards his servant.

The little rabbits cuddled closer to their sister and Judy, with ears up and alert, shot him a most unfriendly look from her narrowed eyes. "And if I say no?"

Sir Nicholas' brows rose a bit and right after that a small smirk appeared on his face. "Then I will be sleeping here today. On the bed," this reply caused the bunny's ears to flop down.

"You-"

"I expect an answer," he interjected.

 _You… you fox!_ She clenched her teeth, but then a thought appeared in her mind that she could use this time alone to realize her plan. And she definitely didn't want Sheila and Tommy around if things would go wrong.

Then Benjamin chimed in. "Oh, come on, Miss Judy. We have a really nice place for kids to play," he offered his warm and honest smile that always had a disarming effect. Even the doe softened up seeing his bright expression.

"All right…" she turned her head to the kids. "I have something to discuss with this fox. No, no, no," she stopped their protests. "You go with Benjamin and have a good time, alright?"

Judy got a hesitant 'yes, sis' in response and the little rabbits slipped off the bed and walked up to the cheetah, who was smiling all this time. When the three finally left the room and the door closed behind them, the atmosphere in the air abruptly changed. One could feel the temperature dropping down significantly.

Sir Nicholas sighed and took a step forward. "Miss Judy…" he began in a heavy voice. "I only wish to speak to you and have no bad intentions or hidden motives," with these words, his paws moved to the belt of his sword and undid it, the weapon now hanging in its scabbard, attached to the belt. With one swing, he threw it on the bed, right beside her. "As you can see, I am unarmed. I only-"

She cast a quick glance at the sword with the corner of her eye, but didn't stray from her original plan. "I'm not interested in whatever you have to say," she cut in and crawled over the bed to the pillows. The doe reached under them and got out the pistol she was given by the fox. He tensed seeing this and didn't move from where he was standing, few steps from the edge of the bed. Sir Nicholas watched as the doe moved to the center of the bed and stood up, facing him.

"You said that you wanted to keep me alive, right?" and without waiting for his answer, the bunny put the gun to the side of her head. "Prove it," she pulled back the hammer.

Sir Nicholas' eyes shot wide open and he reached out towards her while taking another step forward.

"Stay where you are!" her shout made him stop, paw in the air. Under other circumstances she'd relish the sight of this noble obeying her order but she had to focus on her goal. "You will release my siblings and let them go home and you'll make sure that they get there safely. If not," she pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple, "you'll have to clean this bed from rabbit's blood."

It was a gamble on her side, the outcome would be decided by how much he really wanted to keep her as a toy. From his actions until this point she believed that he had too much fun toying with her to just discard this threat. Her finger squeezed the trigger. _Your move, fox._

And then he surprised her again.

His initial shock faded away and was replaced by his usual smirk. "My, my… what a naughty bunny," he muttered with amusement. "To think that you'd be stubborn to this degree…" the fox took a small step forward.

"Stop!" her finger trembled on the trigger.

"Well, if you wish to blow a hole in your head… be my guest," Sir Nicholas stated jovially, raising his other paw and examining his claws. Then he cast her a playful look. "Did you already forget that I have two other rabbits at my disposal?"

Her arm dropped an inch.

"Well, while the boy might be useful for some gardening, if your sister grows up fine, she might be a real _prize,_ " his tongue slipped out of his muzzle and licked his lips in the most disgusting way.

At that moment, something broke in Judy's mind and her arm moved based on sheer anger, her plan completely forgotten. Her entire being was now focused on one thing only:

 _Kill the fox!_

But he was already lunging forward when her limb started moving and his left paw shot towards the gun.

Judy pulled the trigger and a shot rang out within the walls of the room. She was a quarter of a second late and the bullet only grazed the outside of his arm, tearing the shirt's fabric and burning a piece of his fur. After that, the bullet hit the door with a loud crack.

Sir Nicholas wrenched the gun from the doe's paw and took a quick step back, ignoring his wound completely. Then, the door swung open and both guards leapt inside, alarmed by the sounds, scanning the room in search of the danger.

The noble fox spun around to face them and roared ferociously. "OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANYONE WITHIN TWENTY FEET OF THIS ROOM!" the armed foxes blinked, hesitating in realizing this order, especially when they spotted the wound on their master's arm. But Sir Nicholas took a step towards them and screamed again with authority. " _OUT_!"

This time the guards simply bowed and obeyed. When they closed the door behind them the fox cast the firearm aside and turned back to the bed.

Judy was facing him with his own sword in her paws.

It was a bit heavy for her, but the fury burning inside her small body gave her enough strength to hold it up and aim the tip at the noble. Her eyes were narrow and angry, her jaw set and ears flat against the back of her head.

Sir Nicholas raised his paws in front of him and began slowly approaching her. "Miss Judy, please calm down."

"You're _despicable!_ " she croaked and couldn't hold back the tears that formed in her amethyst eyes. A moment later they flowed freely, a representation of her anger and despair. Seeing this, the vulpine's ears fell miserably. "My sister, my _little sister…"_ she referred to his earlier words.

He took another step and now the blade was almost touching him. "Miss Judy…"

"Shut up!" with all the strength she could muster, the doe retreated the sword for a moment before swinging it horizontally, aiming for the noblemammal's head. In other state of mind she'd probably wonder why he did not move or dodge when the tip of the blade met the side of his face and cut it from his cheek, almost to the tip of his muzzle as the force of the slash jolted his head to the side. He whined and grimaced in pain, his paw instinctively rising to cover the wound.

Seeing this, Judy felt a wave of excitement and in her euphoria swung the blade again, intent on decapitating the fox. But he was quick to recover. His paw caught her wrists, twisting them with enough force for her to drop the weapon. Judy squealed as she was pushed back and fell on the bed. The fox climbed atop of her and pinned down her paws on the sides. She wriggled furiously under his grip, trying to break free.

"Miss Judy!" he yelled, but the was no anger in it. More like… care? But she was too entangled in her own emotions to think clearly, as she kept struggling.

"Miss Judy, calm down!" he called again, only to be kicked in the stomach. The fox groaned from another painful experience, but refused to let her go. Instead, he lowered himself so that he could press her legs to the bed with his body weight.

"No! Let me go!" Judy kept thrashing her head, keeping her eyes shut, tears dropping on the bedsheet and down her cheeks.

"I am sorry!" Sir Nicholas yelled straight into her face.

This made her stop.

Both mammals were now panting from the struggle and Judy felt something wet dropping on her facial fur. Her first thought was that it was blood from the cut she gave him, but then she dared to look at him and found that the truth was far more shocking.

The once gleaming emeralds were staring at her from behind a veil of great sadness. The fox's face was contorted from pain, but not a physical one. His expression spoke of guilt and shame. And all that materialized in the form of tears that were flooding his eyes.

 _Tears._

Along with droplets of blood, tears were falling down on her, the two liquids mixing on her face.

" _I am sorry…"_ he wheezed, his voice half choked from crying. "I do not wish to harm you…"

Judy was completely confounded by his reaction and words. But in that turmoil of emotions, anger still burned bright and strong.

"You… you've hurt me…" she hissed through her teeth, but did not avert her gaze.

The fox nodded with a solemn expression. "I have…"

His compliance only fueled her ire. "You've tormented me with your games!" she said straight to his face.

And once again he gave her a nod. "I did…"

"You've used my own family against me!" she began throwing every bit of her suffering at him, her voice rising to a shout.

"Yes…"

"Your own family almost tortured me to death!"

"I know…"

"I am scarred for life because of you!"

"I know…"

Her arms struggled in his grip. "You used me like a toy!"

"You are right…"

Judy ground her teeth, her gaze still locked with his. "You've made me want to _die…"_ she whispered this with a slight quiver at the end, as her emotions overwhelmed her and tied a knot in her throat, the doe's own tears staining the material beneath them.

Sir Nicholas released her wrists and leaned his head lower. One of his paws sneaked under the doe, encircling her shoulders and he placed the other one at the back of her head.

The fox hugged the bunny beneath him, crying right next to her ear, his usual mask completely shattered, as he delicately pressed their cheeks together. "I am so sorry, Miss Judy. I am sorry…" he whispered with a shaking voice.

Judy's heart was totally confused with this and was unsure how to react. Anger still haven't left her and now it pushed her to grit her teeth once again. "I _hate you,"_ she stated in a harsh voice, but her body didn't struggle anymore.

"I know that," he replied with a whisper. As he said that, the fox rose up on his elbows and slowly shook his head, blood and tears dripping from his muzzle. "And I deserve it."

As if this was not enough when it came to surprises, Judy flinched nervously when she felt his thumb brushing her fur, wiping the wetness from one of her cheeks.

"Hate me if you wish to, but please…" he pleaded with her. "Tell me what I can do to stop your tears."

Her eyes widened as she took in his entire facial expression. The sadness, the acceptance of her hatred, the eagerness… All of this made her heart beat faster, in a way that was against what her anger dictated. Judy broke the eye contact by turning her head away.

"Get off me…" she muttered.

The faintest sign of a hopeful smile appeared on his face. "If I do that, will we talk?"

"Maybe…" the doe huffed. "Get off me first."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

 **New chapter is here and I hope it'll answer some questions about what is going on between Nick and Judy.**

 **I give my special thanks to BCRE8TVE for his help with editing this chapter. Your help was (is and will be) very much appreciated!**

 **Also, thank you all for finding interest in this story. I truly hope that it will entertain you.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Alright," Sir Nicholas rose up and sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that, when he got off her, Judy massaged her wrists. "I apologize, I only intended to disarm you."

She kept her head turned away from him. "Aren't you generous…" she muttered. Then, her ears picked up tearing sounds and she took a peek with the corner of her eye to see the fox ripping the bedsheets. He took several long strips and started wrapping them around his face to cover as much of the cut as possible. When finished, he also wrapped a piece of material around the arm grazed by the bullet.

"That's going to leave a scar?" she muttered a question, loosely pointing at his face.

"Most likely," the fox replied while bandaging the other wound.

"Good."

Sir Nicholas' eyes widened at first, but right after that he chuckled. "Well, I can agree that I deserve it," the fox finished his improvised first aid and turned to the bunny. "Miss Judy, I apologize for what I said few moments earlier. I do not intend to act on any of it. I only said it to draw your attention to me and stop you from shooting yourself," his healthy arm rose up to wipe the remains of his tears with a piece of torn bedsheet.

She analyzed his answer in her thoughts and slowly turned her head to face him. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

The vulpine gestured towards her. "Well you _are_ alive right now, I think it is a start. With this, I have achieved my first goal."

Judy narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "First?"

He dared showing a small smile. "The second one would be gaining your trust," Sir Nicholas gazed directly into her eyes. "Though I realize that it is a far more challenging task."

 _What is he scheming this time?_ Judy pondered about the fox's real intentions. _Still, he did stop me from dying… And those tears…_ She was still adamant about not trusting him, but a little part of her that always aided her in judging other mammals' characters, quietly suggested that his guilt was genuine.

"Theoretically, if I were to believe your words… And that's _only_ a theory, why do you want my trust?" she asked of him, observing his face carefully. The bunny pulled up her legs, instinctively getting them away from the predator.

His smile grew wider at her words. He stood up and took several steps to the center of the room. "Because we are the same, Miss Judy," he stated while turning back to her and spread his arms wide, as if to demonstrate his point with his appearance.

That was the last thing she would expect to hear from a noble, not to mention this particular fox. _"Excuse me?!"_ she snorted with clear disbelief.

He continued to smile. "We both dislike the class system that binds our society," he stated openly, words that she'd never believe to come out from the mouth of an aristocratic mammal. The nobility, as a whole, despised the idea of being brought into the same category with lower classes. They had everything and could do almost anything without facing consequences. For one of them to say something like this… It sounded as if a fish said that it doesn't like water.

"You want me to believe _that_?!", the doe shook her head. "You're even crazier than I thought."

But the fox's amusement didn't vanish. "Yes, I suppose that is what you would think of me. Most of the society would. I mean, why would someone born into one of the wealthiest families in the entire kingdom say something like that?" he chuckled, ignoring the growing red stain on the material on his face. The aristocrat returned to the bed's side. "You see, I was brought up mostly by my mother and her teachings were the exact opposite of those of my father's, whom you had the displeasure to meet. Blue blood, birthright, superior breed… all of that could be thrown into the mud, it does not hold any real value," he paused to sigh and after that went on. "I once saw a badger priest explaining this to an officer from a noble family. When asked why an aristocrat like him should think of farmers as his equals, the priest simply smiled and pulled out a knife. He then cut his palm and showed the bleeding wound to the soldier. And he said, I will remember this for as long as I live, 'If you cut your own palm, will the blood be any different?'" the fox turned his head a bit and raised a finger to the cut on his face. He traced the digit over the damp material and held it in front of him, the crimson stained fur clearly visible to both of them. "Call me blind, Miss Judy, but I do not see a trace of blue in here."

The doe simply stared at him in silence, greatly perplexed by what she just heard. It was spoken with such conviction that she had to hold back the urge to believe it outright. Judy knew how deceptive his words could be and treated his speech with great caution. She recalled his false story about a messenger and her nose twitched nervously.

And her distrust was noticed by the fox.

"Miss Judy, I do not fool myself with a thought that you would believe me after everything you have suffered because of me. However, I do wish to make amends for my wrongdoings, but for that I need to know what you would wish me to do," he caught her gaze. "Well, apart from my death, at least for now."

Judy stared at him in a still hostile manner. "A couple of questions, fox. Why are you acting like this now and not from the beginning? A change of heart? Just a whim?"

"No," he cast down his ears in shame. "This is all the effect of my own weakness and wrong judgment of character," there was a small _pat_ on the bed, as the blood from the cut on his face began dripping from the makeshift bandage, but both mammals ignored it. "From the moment I saw you at the auction house I was impressed. With your determination, with the fight that burned strongly in your eyes. Pardon me for phrasing it this way, but it was a sight of a small, insignificant farmer, struggling with all her might despite the overwhelming odds. And after that you even tried to kick me!" he chuckled quietly at the memory. "To top it all, you have yelled at one of the most influential mammals in the _entire_ kingdom and hit him on the head with a pistol!"

Judy blinked several times, not sure where he was going with this speech. She was so focused on his words that she failed to notice that he has reached out and gently took her paw in his. The doe instantly jerked back, pulling away her arm. Sir Nicholas' smile faded a bit, as a scorn formed on her face.

"My apologies…" he muttered. "I only meant this as a gesture of my respect towards you," he retracted his arm. "You see, in a way, I used to be a coward when it came to dealing with others and their opinions, but my father has always been an extreme case. Dealing with him for my entire life, I have always been pressured to be the less significant one, to learn where I stand in the family and, above all, to remember that his word is _law_. Thus, I have never been able to stand up to him, even with what I have experienced in recent years…" Sir Nicholas averted his eyes and stared at one of the windows in the room and at this point Judy noticed that his voice trailed off a little. However, he was quick to recover and his gaze fell on the doe again. "But I digress," his lips once more formed a small smile. "What I was meaning to say is that I was living under my father's overbearing influence all my life and all that it took to break this curse was the sight of your outburst and bravery in face of the very mammal that nearly got you killed."

As he completed his speech, that inner glimmer of determination returned to his eyes, which made them so hypnotizing. However, in comparison to the last time he gazed at her with this look, now it hinted at something completely new – _gratitude_.

"Miss Judy…" once again, the noble fox reached out to her, but his paw stopped midway with an open palm. Judy had to quell down the initial surprise to understand the meaning of this gesture. He was asking for the bunny to place her paw on his. Reluctant at first, Judy didn't sense any malicious intent from him. And despite the soaked excuse of a bandage wrapped around his head, the fox showed her a warm smile, so contradictory to his current situation. After gazing at his face she could feel her resistance crumbling, as if his gaze was chipping it away. She reached out and slowly placed her paw on his awaiting palm. Sir Nicholas' smile widened and the aristocratic fox lowered his head to place a most gentle kiss on the top of her fingers. A slight shiver travelled up her shoulder when she felt the contact between them. It was so unreal for her, no male had ever behaved this way towards her. _He's doing it again_ , she thought. _He's messing with my head. I'm going to go crazy if this keeps up!_

Then he raised his eyes and gazed upon her, like he was looking at the queen of Zootopia herself. "Thank you for freeing me," he said softly, his voice rich in gratitude.

Once again, this fox had made her speechless. Judy still didn't trust him, but even she saw the honesty, if not in his words, then at least in his gestures. The doe recalled a time when she asked her mother how could she tell when Judy's siblings were lying to her about their chores, or lying about 'accidents' around the farm. It happened almost every day, but their mother never failed to catch them telling fibs. Bonnie just laughed and said that 'it's all in the eyes'. Now Judy fully understood what she meant. Looking into the fox's emerald eyes, the young doe could see the sincerity that dwelled within. Confusion once more entangled her heart, making it even more difficult to guess his intentions. _How can you be so distant and cold at one time and then you turn around and act so sweet and gentle?_ She ran a paw down her shoulder. _Why are you doing this to me?_ The doe pondered, her mind shrouded in a haze.

The aristocratic vulpine chuckled, making Judy flinch and breaking the bunny from her stupor. "Because you have encouraged me to take a step I have never managed to take on my own."

The doe quickly withdrew her arm and hugged it to her chest. "W-what are you saying?" she stuttered in confusion, surprised by his words.

"Well, you just asked…"

 _Oh sweet cheese and carrots… Have I said that OUT LOUD?_ The doe retreated backwards on the bed to put more distance between the fox and her. His smile faded when she did so.

"Stop playing with me!" she huffed at him. "You're just trying to sweet talk me into doing something!"

Sir Nicholas shook his head with a solemn expression. "No, I am not…"

"Liar! If what you say is true, then why was I thrown into a dungeon on my first day here?! Why was I tortured to the point I practically _begged_ for death?!" tears began forming in her eyes again. She clenched her fingers on the fabric of her clothes, but it was too much for the barely healed digits and she let out a small whimper. Holding and swinging the sword few minutes ago had already strained them and this was the final straw that set her joints on fire.

Sir Nicholas' eyes widened and his features shifted instantly when his expression changed. With ears flattened against the back of his head and a concerned frown, the fox let out a strained gasp. He placed his knees on the bed and reached out to her, but the bunny only shot him a hateful look. "Stay away!" she screamed and he obeyed, frozen in place.

For a long moment, the only sounds in the spacious room were Judy's quiet sobs. They echoed around the walls and closed windows, enveloping both mammals in a verbal aura of suffering. The atmosphere turned thick and suffocating with the pain and misery radiating from the hurt bunny.

Eventually, the heir to one of the most influential families in Zootopia kneeled before the pained farm bunny and placed a paw over his heart. "You hate me," he said plainly. It was not a question, nor an assumption. It was a statement of a fact, "and rightfully so. But please, hear me out. You have asked questions and I wish to answer them. _However_ ," he accentuated the word to gain her attention and the bunny reluctantly looked at him, at his expression shadowed with guilt and shame, "if you wish for me to leave, then just say the word and I will walk out. Noone will bother you or your siblings and I will make sure that my father stays away from this room. But I will return tomorrow and once again ask for you to listen. And the day after and I will continue to do so until you agree to hear me out," the doe eyed him suspiciously, gently rubbing her fingers together in a soothing motion. "Miss Judy, please…" he pleaded with her, eyes focused on her face and his expression so soft that it almost made her believe him on the spot.

She broke the eye contact by turning away her head. "Talk," she huffed with folded arms. Still, she was peeking with the corner of her eye.

"Thank you," he said first and then proceeded with answers. "You wished to know why you have been placed in the dungeon. It was my mistake," the fox lowered his head before her. "I wrongly assumed that the best choice for you is to take part in routine process that all slaves undergo upon arriving at their master's house. As contradictory as it sounds, I intended to protect you from the class system by adapting you to it. But I have underestimated your determination, as you were ready to die, just to avoid service. And though you have voiced your distaste for the method I used to help you maintain your life, I am glad that I was able to save you," he looked up at her. "Still, please do not resort to such methods ever again. If there is an issue you wish to point out, please feel free to discuss the matter with me so that I may address it, we can resolve anything through conversation."

Judy let out a disbelieving snort.

Sir Nicholas continued, apparently not fazed by her reaction. "To answer your second question, it was also a consequence of my mistakes. Had I not tried to force you into fitting into a life of a servant, then you probably would have not encountered my father in such a manner. When I noticed your disappearance, it was already too late and I headed towards the dungeon as fast as I could," he squeezed his paw into a fist. "I greatly regret what has been done to you and if it is of any comfort, the mammal that tortured you has been punished accordingly."

The last sentence caused one of the doe's ears twitch. "Punished? How?" she partially turned her head to the fox. Judy didn't know what happened after the torture session, as she was too exhausted at that moment to register everything that had happened around her. Even later, she had no way of knowing what had become of the jaguar that inflicted her with so much pain.

"I _beheaded_ him," Sir Nicholas admitted honestly and without any remorse in his voice while standing up.

Judy's eyes widened a bit and she looked directly at him. "You… killed him?" This revelation from the aristocrat made her flinch involuntarily. It made her remember that she was in a presence of a mammal that was clearly capable of killing others and was rather efficient at it. Right now, he was a rather commanding figure to look at. The blood soaked patch on his face didn't exactly help either.

He nodded in response. "Yes. As I have arrived at the torture chamber and witnessed what he had done to you and what else he was about to do, I lost my calm. In a fit of anger, I cut off his head," the fox stated without any trace of guilt in his jade eyes.

The bunny simply stared at him, as words failed her at this point. Looking into his eyes and considering his voice as he said this, she had no doubt that it was the truth. Wrapping paws around her arms and casting down her gaze, she felt a shiver of satisfaction that the one directly responsible for putting her through that suffering was dead. From all the things he's done, the mere memory of the heat radiating from the metal rod between her legs made her tremble. But then another thought entered her mind, and the doe's eyes shot wide open. _I… I was naked on that table… This fox,_ she slowly raised her gaze, feeling the heat in her cheeks. _This fox has seen me NAKED!_

Right away her mind was consumed by two things: the ultimate shame an unmarried female could experience – being seen without clothes by a male, and the returning urge to stab this vulpine for every humiliation and all the pain she had to go through because of him.

However, he surprised her yet again and bowed before her. "Miss Judy, I can only imagine the disgust you are feeling towards me. Nevertheless, please grant me the favor of apologizing to you once more for all the transgressions you have experienced due to my misjudgments," the fox straightened up and once more placed a paw over his heart. "I am prepared to bear the responsibility for each and every one of your wounds, whether physical or mental."

She eyed him with narrowed eyes. "Responsibility?" she inquired with a low and unfriendly voice.

"Yes. I will face any consequences of hurting you that may arise and will never allow any further harm to be done to you or your siblings."

"More sly words…" she muttered, shaking her head.

Sir Nicholas tilted his head a bit to the side. "Miss Judy, I swear to the almighty God that I will do everything in my power to protect you and your siblings," he repeated his pledge, this time adding the weight of a vow with God. Judy's ears perked up. As much as the doe was sceptic about most of his words, she couldn't find an argument against this. Zootopia, like most of the kingdoms, was a deeply religious country and mammals took their faith very seriously. Swearing something to the Lord was a promise of utmost importance and even kings were very cautious to swear such oaths , as they would be compelled to fulfill their promises, or risk the displeasure of their affronted deity

And now the fox in front of her had made just such a promise. _That's… He wouldn't break a pledge like this, would he?_ She studied his face for any sign of trickery or dishonesty but found no such thing. What… what if he's sincere about everything? She blinked, surprised that her mind suggested such a possibility. If he truly was willing to protect her…

"Let us go back to our home," she stated boldly her demand. The doe wasn't certain what to expect for an answer, but she was willing to try her chances.

Sir Nicholas shook his head. "My apologies, but I cannot allow that."

The bunny clicked her tongue. "Figures…" she muttered.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders sank a little. "Miss Judy, I do not do this to anger you-"

"Just for your own, sick pleasure, right?" she cut in, maybe a bit harsher than she intended.

Her words caused him to jolt forward and before she could even gasp, the fox kneeled on the bed right in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Can you not understand that if you leave my side earl Wolford will kill you?!" he yelled, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in concern.

Judy stared at him wide-eyed, unable to utter a word.

Sir Nicholas blinked, as if only now realizing what he just did. He immediately released her and moved back. "I… forgive me, that was incredibly rude of me…" his eyes darted to the side when he began nervously explaining himself. "I did not want to…" he paused and took a deep breath to recollect himself. "Miss Judy, earl Wolford is out for blood and he will not stop until he gets you. What I meant was that in this mansion, under my authority, you are safe. He would not dare to openly assault you in my presence. However, if you would leave my side, I am certain that he will do everything in his power to capture you."

Judy rubbed the arms he held in his grip a moment ago. "You-" she stopped herself when memories flooded her mind. Their first meeting, when the fox stopped the wolf from attacking her, their visit at the auction house and another clash with the grey predator, their ride back to the mansion and his words… _'My presence is the only thing keeping you alive'. Is this what he meant back then?_ He confused her again. She was a simple, farm bunny from a village like hundreds of others in the kingdom. Why would he, a son of a duke, go to such lengths to protect her? Still, judging from his words, being protected meant being next to him at all times…

The doe pulled her knees to her and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at the bedsheets. "You are basically telling me that I'm dead if I separate from you, so if I want to live then I'm bound to you for life?"

Silence followed her words for a few long moments before Sir Nicholas spoke again.

"Miss Judy…"

The soft tune in his voice made her raise her head and look at him. She saw the glint of hope in his eyes and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"There could be a way to smuggle your siblings into Bunny Burrow."

Her ears perked up, the wounded one still not standing fully straight. "What? How?"

He raised a paw to stop her from asking further questions. "This will have to wait until the next week. I need to make preparations and also," the fox pointed at his face, "a doctor needs to look at your handiwork."

Judy huffed and crossed her arms. "I am _not_ apologizing for that!" she stated firmly.

And once again, his reaction didn't fit the common sense she tried to apply to this conversation.

Sir Nicholas smiled.

"I know. And that is one of the qualities that make you so respectable."

After hearing this, Judy's healthy ear twitched. _He. Is. Crazy._ Yet, in odds with that opinion, he produced his argument quite logically and even Judy had to admit that it made sense. Considering of course, that she'd believe him and the doe was rather reluctant to do that. She looked him straight in the eye. However, distrusting him was getting increasingly difficult when he gazed at her the way he was doing right now.

 _Uh… stop doing this to me!_ She pleaded in her thoughts, not daring to utter those words out loud. _How am I supposed to function like this?_ It bothered her greatly, the confusion binding her heart. As much as she hated him, something in him was pulling her towards the fox. The bunny suspected that if she'd find out what exactly was nudging her into learning more about him, then this confusion would disappear. Still, a tiny whisper in her head suggested that learning the whole truth might lead her to a path she didn't expect at all.

"Well," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I guess that this will be enough for today," he bowed once again before her. "Please rest well, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask the guards or Benjamin. I shall take my leave now. " With these words he collected his sword from the bed, putting it back into the scabbard. Sir Nicholas turned around to leave and Judy watched him walk towards the door. When his paw reached out to open them, the doe called out to him.

"Wait!" actually, she surprised herself with this, as she couldn't exactly explain why she didn't want him to leave just yet.

Sir Nicholas stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes?" he asked politely.

 _Why did I stop him?!_ Her panicked thoughts posed a question to which she didn't have an answer. "I… I'd like some carrots…" she muttered. It was all the doe could come up with on the spot.

The noblemammal smiled and opened the door. "I shall have Benjamin deliver them to you as soon as possible," with that, he was gone.

After staring at the closed door for several long moments Judy eventually fell back on the bed, staring at the panel above her. Part of her mind screamed that she was tricked, that the fox once again fooled her into doing his bidding, but she found it surprisingly easy to ignore that voice. Pure logic was on her side. Initially, she considered giving up her life to sent her siblings back home, but now she has been told that there is a possibility to do that without her spraying her head all over the place. If that's not a better alternative, than what is? And what troubled her the most were his eyes. She couldn't get the image of that emerald gaze out of her mind. Intense at times, yet capable of turning so soft that you could melt under its influence. _Why did you look at me like that? Was he honest when talking about his gratitude towards me? Probably. Were his tears a genuine admission of guilt? Most likely._

Judy rubbed her face with both paws. The more she interacted with this fox, the less certain she was about his intentions. Before their talk moments ago, she wouldn't believe a single word that would leave his mouth. But now… _What am I supposed to feel around this mammal? Hate? Suspicion? Caution? Trust?_

The last thought made her eyes shot wide open. Never before she has considered trusting him! Judy covered her eyes with both paws. This situation was causing her heart to ache from uncertainty. She had to sort out her feelings as soon as possible.

.

.

After supper on the very same day, Sir Nicholas was resting in his study. The doctor wrapped his wound in a professional manner, reassuring him that the wound, while looking nasty and dangerous, was rather shallow and just bled a lot. Still, he would have to wear bandages for some time, before the cut would close up.

"How long?" the aristocratic fox inquired of the hare doctor.

"With the ointments I've applied? I'd say around a week. We'll see then. And try to avoid laughing too much as that might reopen the wound."

"Har, har," the fox said with a straight face.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, that much is allowed…"

After the hare left, Benjamin strolled into the room with the usual, evening tea for his master. "Sir, how are you feeling?"

The fox leaned back in his large armchair. "Physically? I have been better, but I have also experienced worse. Mentally?" he showed a smile. "I think I have reached a turning point in my life."

The cheetah eyed his master carefully. "At the price of a nasty slice to the face?" he dared asking. He was the only person apart from the doctor that knew about how he got this wound.

"Ah, yes. I suppose it _cuts_ both ways," the vulpine quipped.

Benjamin showed him a wide grin. "I suppose that is what happens when we let such a feisty female to _cut_ loose, eh sir?" they have known each other long enough for him to throw jokes like that.

Sir Nicholas joined in with his own smirk. "At least she did not _cut_ and run."

"Well, I'll be sure to back away when she will intend to _cut_ in during our future conversations."

"Benjamin, you really should _cut_ down on the puns," the vulpine sipped his tea while sending a mocking glare at his servant.

"My apologies, it seems I am not _cut_ out to be funny," the cheetah replied with a small bow.

This was met with an approving nod from the smiling fox. "Yes, _cut_ it out. That is an order."

Benjamin had to put a paw to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. "Yes, sir!"

After another gulp of the hot liquid Sir Nicholas spoke once more. "Additionally, I have another order for you."

He explained the idea to his servant. Hearing it, the feline's eyes grew wide.

"S-sir… that is a bit reckless. Anyone else would be enough for the task!"

The fox only chuckled. "You are probably right. However," he set the cup back on its plate, "this way it will be far more entertaining!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone,**

 **I am terribly sorry about the delay, but I had to deal with some serious matters in my life, hence the long brake.**

 **Many, MANY thanks to BCRE8TVE for editing the chapter. Without his help some parts would totally make no sense. :P**

 **I also give my thanks to all readers for the patience and support. Thank you!**

 **Feel free to comment, suggest or criticize! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Hello, mother," Sir Nicholas sat down and put his paws together, his gaze locked on his fingers. "I am sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I have some things on my mind and I always feel better after talking to you," the fox looked up with a half-hearted smirk. "Selfish, I know, but that is how I am."

He let out a sigh and continued.

"I had a rather heated conversation with father, all thanks to a certain bunny that had showed me what real courage is. I must admit that for the first time in years I feel truly free, the captain of my ship and master of my own fate," he nodded. "And I owe my gratitude to that doe for all those things."

Sir Nicholas smiled weakly.

"I have hurt her, mother. I have hurt her terribly and it pains me greatly. The number of sins I have committed has increased once again and I need to do something to atone for what I did," he muttered, his gaze fixed straight ahead. "I must repay the gift of freedom she has bestowed onto me." The fox shook his head. "It will not be easy, especially that she hates me." Sir Nicholas went silent for a long moment before speaking again."Though her nose twitches in a bewitchingly cute manner whenever she is agitated, something I would not have expected to attract my attention," the last remark left a trace of a smirk on the aristocrat's face. "Well, I digress and I have already taken enough of your time."

The fox stood up and bowed his head with respect like he has showed no one else. "I shall excuse myself."

.

.

"There you go," Judy finished dressing her siblings in a new set of clothes. She was humming a song while dressing them, something she did almost unconsciously when devoting her paws to a task that didn't need much attention of her mind. She'd learned to sing from her mother when she was a kid and kept practicing on her own, loving the sound of music following her wherever she went. Actually, the bunny was very happy to even hum a tune, given the recent circumstances. At one point she even feared the idea that she could've lost her heart for music, life's events beating her half to death. She held a belief that singing was reserved for the times of joy, therefore anger and bitterness had no place in music. She was glad that her heart had managed to find this little spark of happiness in helping Sheila and Tommy with their clothes.

One of the maids had arrived shortly earlier to deliver the garments, saying that they were ordered by 'Master Nicholas' and that she would also deliver her dress later, as it was still being cleaned. The garments were similar in fashion to the clothes she received from him earlier, before their trip to the auction house. Plain, simple, yet of noticeably good quality. The brown material wasn't fitting them as perfectly as her own dress, probably because Judy had her measurements done and her siblings had arrived without any notice. Judy was curious as to how the fox had gotten the size of clothing for the little bunnies right, more or less.

Still, the new garments were a welcome change in comparison to the tattered clothes they had worn since the whole auction house ordeal. Judy hadn't even asked the fox for them, the thoughts hadn't crossed her mind, but clearly the young lord was being very considerate.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Judy? May I come in?" spoke a familiar voice.

Sheila and Tommy scrambled to their sister's side, hiding behind the adult bunny.

"It's the fox again!" Tommy hissed in panic.

"Can't you tell him to go away?" Sheila asked of her sister.

Judy let out a quiet sigh. _Few days ago I would have, without hesitation,_ she thought, her eyes locked on the door. _However, if he really could send us back home..._

The doe placed her paws on the heads of her siblings and gave them an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you two."

"But-" the boy began before Judy put a finger on his mouth.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let you get hurt, foxes or not," she assured her younger brother and he relaxed a bit, tension disappearing from his expression. A faint trace of fear was still there, but far less visible than a moment ago.

Judy nodded and turned her head back to the door. "Come in!" She announced.

The door opened and Sir Nicholas walked in, dressed in a plain white shirt and dark pants, accompanied by his faithful steward. Only now she noticed the difference between this fox's choice of attire and the rest of aristocrats, including his father. Sir Nicholas was always donning a simple outfit with no additional decorations, golden trims or expensive looking pieces of clothing. If one would describe his attire in the shortest way possible, they would most likely use the word 'plain'.

However, what really caught her attention was a remarkably surprising sight of the fox carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups on it, next to some food on a plate. An aristocrat doing a servant's job! If not for his previous unusual actions, her jaw may have fallen down at this display of extremely unconventional behavior.

"Good morning, Miss Judy," he said with a wide smile, even with the patch on his cheek. "Can I take it that you and your siblings have slept well?" he glanced at the duo peeking from behind the doe's sides, the tiny noses twitching nervously in his presence.

Judy encircled her arms around them in a caring gesture, more to help them to feel at ease around the vulpine than to actually protect them from him. After their recent interactions, even with her doubts about the fox's intentions, she had a rather firm feeling that he wouldn't do any harm to Sheila and Tommy. Still, rabbits were very physical mammals and cuddling together was an instinct so deeply rooted in them that there was no point denying it.

"Yes, yes we did." She could feel the little ones relaxing slightly under her touch.

He smiled again. "Splendid!" The walked across the room to set the tray on the table by one of the windows. "My reason for being here is comprised of two things, Miss Judy. They would be breakfast and a conversation," he turned around to face the bunnies. "For breakfast for your siblings I suggest a trip to Amanda in the kitchen. I am certain that she will be happy to see you two there." He addressed the last sentence to the kids, who hid again behind Judy.

The grey doe eyed him with caution. "And why can't they eat here with me? Or all of us going to the kitchen?"

Sir Nicholas folded his paws behind his back. "Because I was hoping that we could talk. About matters that concern adults and would be a bore to the little ones."

Sheila and Tommy gripped her sister tight. "You just want to hurt Judy!" The little girl squealed.

"Yeah! You want us out and then you'll jump at her and… and…", the boy struggled to find proper words, "do _something_ to her!" Judy felt a blush appearing on her cheeks, her ears growing hot and had to remind herself that the boy most likely had no idea what he just suggested. _Sweet cheese and carrots!_ She could think only that as embarrassment filled her mind. The doe swallowed and dared to look at the aristocratic predator, fearing what she could see on his face. Well, definitely not what she actually saw.

The fox tried, the grey doe could see that, he really tried, but failed miserably. His smile trembled and eventually gave way when a fit of laughter overtook him, his chest rippling with the waves of short breaths that accompanied his joyful outburst. He put a paw on his stomach, trying to contain his mirth.

The three bunnies stared at him with dumbfounded expressions, the kids even more so than their sister. Judy at least had seen the normally stoic and controlled fox in a similarly misplaced outburst of hilarity, right after she had thrown a pistol at his father's head, and his behavior was slightly less unexpected for her. She was too agitated by the Duke of Vulpinea to care, but now she felt this laughter, the sound of it, stir something inside her, nudging her slightly to join in the loud expression of joy. Her lips formed a light smile.

"I- Ahahah! Why would I- Haha!", he wheezed for air to calm down, "I have no intention of...haha...throwing myself at your sister." Sir Nicholas stopped talking so that he could even out his breathing. "Alright," he said more to himself than to them and walked up to the bed's foot-board. Judy wasn't afraid herself of his approach but could feel Tommy and Sheila trembling slightly under her paws. Before she could assure them of their safety, Sir Nicholas dropped to one knee before the bunnies and showed a gentle smile to the kids.

"My dear little guests," he addressed them directly, "I really would like to talk with your sister, so could you give us some time alone?" He then placed his paw over his heart. "I swear that I will not even touch her without her permission and that she will be here when you return. Should she order me to leave then I shall obey," he glanced up at her for the briefest moment, sending her a discreet wink, " though it would sadden me a bit."

Judy was slightly taken aback by his words, surprised that the fox would talk to them directly and so formally at that. Also, that look he gave her at the end… _Why is he doing this?!_ Once more she couldn't understand the fox's way of thinking. She was yet to decipher his change of attitude after their earlier conversation, even if she at least partially considered that what he had said was true. Despite her troubled thoughts she felt no ill will from him right now and was willing to put some small measure of trust in his words.

"Guys…" she addressed her siblings with a apologetic smile, "could you give us some time to talk?"

She received a double "But sis!" and put up a paw to stop their further comments.

"Yes, yes I know that you'd like to stay, but it's for the best. Go and eat, okay? You can also pass my greetings to Amanda." Though only having met the hippo once, Judy could tell that she was a gentle lady and would definitely take good care of feeding her brother and sister. That and how Sheila and Tommy were talking about her after their trip to the kitchen, marveling about the amount of food available there and how kind the hippo was to them.

"Kaay, sis." Both bunnies mumbled at her words and reluctantly slid off the bed, though they insisted for her to walk them to Benjamin who was waiting by the door.

"Hello Sheila, Tommy!" he greeted them with his usual cheerfulness and leaned down to scoop them into his arms. "Let us go and see what tasty treats we can get from Amanda!"

"Okay!" the little bunnies nodded while nestling on his arms.

Meanwhile Sir Nicholas got to his hindpaws and returned to the tray to pour some tea to the awaiting cup. Seeing the opportunity, the cheetah leaned slightly to Judy to whisper to her ear.

"You really are something to make master Nicholas act like this."

She looked over her shoulder at the fox busy with preparing the hot drinks. His posture was relaxed as well as his tail, which was slowly moving from side to side behind him. "You mean crazy?" She questioned not so jokingly.

Benjamin let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head. "You most likely don't know but…" he cast a quick glance towards his master to check if he wasn't listening and, just to be sure, lowered his voice even more. "The Wilde family is known for not having to bow or kneel before anyone except the king himself. There is only one other person I've seen Master Nicholas kneel before and I assure you that he holds her in the utmost regard." Benjamin's smile widened. "You have achieved something extraordinary, Miss Judy!"

With these words and a respectful nod of his head the cheetah walked out and closed the door behind him.

Judy was now left alone with a mammal that kept surprising her even more. _Is this true?_ She turned to look at the aristocratic fox who was now fiddling with cutlery, still with his back to her. The doe remembered how all the aristocrats were wearing themselves and how much they despised anyone below them on the social ladder. Still, what the fox told her so far would fit into his continuously irrational behavior, at least for a noble of his position. Judy wasn't that well versed in the ranks of aristocratic society, but even she understood the weight of Benjamin's words.

The Wildes were just after the king when it came to lineage and importance in this kingdom.

Judy kept her eyes on the fox's back as she started slowly walking towards him. _Why?_ It was the question that bugged her the most in the recent days regarding this vulpine. _Why are you doing this?_ She would've asked him this question out loud if she had some guarantee that he would answer it. But judging from their earlier exchanges, chances were pretty big that he would just deflect the topic with a smile. _Why are you acting like this?_ She stopped just few steps short from him, not saying a word.

Sir Nicholas turned around with a smile and a cup in his paw. "Some tea?"

Judy turned her gaze to the offered drink. While the tea itself wasn't a foreign term for her, Judy's family never bought it as it was still too expensive for them. It was rather common in towns and cities, but not among farmers and peasants.

She shrugged at his question. "Never tried any."

He simply moved the cup towards her. "Would you like to try then?"

The doe mulled over it for a moment before reaching for the tea. She noticed that the cup was smaller than the second one and was more fitting for paws her size. She would be able to use a fox sized one, though it would most likely be a little uncomfortable. Judy looked up at him. _Did he think about that too?_

"You are weird…" the words left her mouth before she could think about them.

Sir Nicholas reacted with a chuckle. "Why thank you, I try." He then nodded his head towards the cup, encouraging her to drink.

Judy looked down at the brown liquid and gave it a testing whiff. The smell reminded her a bit or bergamot and was also a bit earthy. Not being one to shy away from trying new things, something her mother always worried about, the doe took a careful sip. She tasted the liquid on her tongue and her face cringed slightly.

"No good?" The fox asked her after seeing her reaction.

"Bitter."

"I see, may I?" He held up his paw, asking for her cup. Judy passed it to him with a raised brow, intrigued what he had in mind now. Sir Nicholas turned to the tray for a moment, his back blocking the view, but she could hear a quiet clutter of porcelain and metal. He swiftly turned back to her and his tail swung with him, accidentally brushing her exposed hindpaws and ankles, causing a faint shiver under her skin. She was surprised, to say the least, by the feeling as she thought that the fur on a fox's tail would be rather coarse. The fluffy feeling she got from the fur contact proved her wrong. But the thing that surprised, if not shocked, her even more was the fact that this contact felt unexpectedly... _pleasant._

Sir Nicholas held the cup in one paw and he used the other to stir her drink with a teaspoon. "It should be better now." He got no response from the bunny, so he raised his brows and leaned slightly down to the doe. "Miss Judy?"

This time she flinched, drawn back from analyzing the feeling of his fur in her mind. "What?" It was almost a gasp of surprise.

"Your tea," he offered the cup after taking out the spoon, politely not mentioning her phasing out. "It should taste better now."

Judy accepted the drink, mentally shaking off the lingering thoughts about vulpine fur. _This… why did it feel similar to that moment in the carriage…_ She forced her mind to focus on the tea. The doe could smell a faint trace of something new, but couldn't tell what exactly it was. This caused her to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

Seeing the gaze she gave him, Sir Nicholas sighed with traces of a smile tugging at his lips. "No it is not poison. I simply added a bit of honey."

Judy raised a brow.

The fox spread his arms and shrugged. "I can taste it first if you are not inclined to believe me," this time a full smile appeared on his face. "Or," he reached to the tray behind him, "you can look at this jar." He presented a small glass container with a thick, golden substance. Again, Judy knew about honey and had a chance to taste it in the past when one of their wealthier neighbors, who were also beekeepers, once shared some of their produce. She remembered the sweetness of honey to this day and didn't think that she'd ever have a chance to taste it again. Taking the jar from the fox's paw she closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious smell, recognizing beyond any doubt the fragrance of honey.

Seeing the blissful expression on the bunny's face, Sir Nicholas withheld a chuckle and simply smiled. "Convinced?" When she opened her eyes he offered the cup once more.

This time Judy wasn't so hesitant and when she tasted the tea again it carried the familiar trace of sweetness. "It's good," the doe said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I am glad to hear that." The fox watched as Judy drank the whole cup before turned back to pick up the tray. "Now, if would return to the bed I have breakfast ready for you, even if a modest one."

"Breakfast? For me?" Judy was slowly getting used to surprises from this fox, though still couldn't get comfortable around the fact that something yet new could appear out of nowhere.

"Indeed," he showed her the smirk that annoyed her so much before approaching the side of the bed with the tray in his paws. "Miss Judy? May I serve the food?"

Judy needed a second to process the scene before her. The heir to the most influential family in the kingdom right after the king, was offering to serve food to a farm girl, a rabbit slave he had purchased. When the shock subsided, Judy approached the bed from the other side while keeping her gaze on the fox. Once she crawled onto it, Sir Nicholas set the tray in front of her, revealing a plate with rolls, some butter and several jars with preserves.

As she was surveying the food, Sir Nicholas pointed at the jars. "Strawberry, cranberry, plum, though I would highly recommend the blueberry one. My personal favorite." He explained and graced her with another smile.

At this point she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you like this?!" She almost yelled, clenching her yet to be fully healed fingers. "Why are you trying to be nice?!" Judy shot him an agitated look.

Sir Nicholas' eyes widened at her sudden outburst and his mouth was slightly agape, though his features softened rather quickly. "I am not 'trying' as you have phrased it. I merely feel indebted to you and wish to amend for all the misfortune I have caused you. I apologize if you feel offended by my attitude."

"I…" she bit her lower lip, not sure what words would form a fitting answer. _Offended? More like confused._ Judy managed to relax her grip. "I am not comfortable with these…" she pointed at him with a paw, " _mood swings_."

Sir Nicholas raised a brow and before he could answer there was a short knock on the door. "It's Benjamin. May I come in?"

"You may enter." The fox answered instantly and the cheetah walked in,wearing his ever present smile.

"Amanda has taken command of the breakfast," he addressed Judy, "and I am happy to inform you that your siblings have some serious appetite."

"Um, thank you…" The doe replied, uncertain if he meant this as a joke or a compliment.

Benjamin nodded and strolled over to his master's chair and stood by it, apparently awaiting further orders from the fox. Sir Nicholas watched him briefly before speaking to Judy once again.

"Miss Judy, please enjoy your meal. You need to eat to get better." He indicated the tray before heading to the chair next to his steward. "After you finish, there are some things we should discuss."

Benjamin poured another cup of tea and passed it to his master.

"Please don't mind me or Benjamin," he indicated the cheetah, "and enjoy the food. I apologize for the inconvenience but I am a bit short on time, so going in and out of the room would be troublesome."

Judy glared at him for several moments before grumbling a simple 'fine' and she obeyed the growing rumbling of her stomach that demanded to be fed. The trouble was, it was her first time seeing cutlery up close, not to mention trying to use it. Shooting a quick glance at the tea drinking fox Judy noticed that he at least had the decency of not staring at her, but instead busied himself with reading a book that Benjamin provided him moments earlier. Still, she did not want to be seen as a klutz with her, most likely, ridiculous attempts at using the cutlery. She decided to go with a different solution and simply tore the rolls into smaller pieces and dipped them into the different flavored preserves. As soon as she took the first bite, the doe had to admit that they tasted really good. They were sweet, but not overly so and she immediately had a craving for more.

Eating up the whole plate and most of the preserves took her very little time and was most likely one of the tastiest meals she ever had in her life. There was a small pang of guilt that, even being captives, she and her two siblings were treated to far better food than most of their family had a chance to experience. Judy rationalized that she had to eat and while she refused to eat at first, right after she was brought to this mansion, now she had a prospect of freedom. Therefore, food was essential and she would have to go with it for now.

"Did it suit your tastes?" The fox asked after she finished.

"It wasn't bad." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, not keen on revealing how much she actually enjoyed it.

Her response was met with a smile from the vulpine. "I see. I suppose that it is better than nothing."

Their further conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Judy expected it to be Mrs. Otterton or probably one of the guards, though part of her recalled that there was a mammal that she wouldn't like to see here again – the Duke of Vulpinea. Still, she couldn't know who it was until they came in. _But, if it's that fox again… will I be safe?_ Judy stole a glance at Sir Nicholas from the corner of her eye and almost immediately started berating herself. _Did I just look at him for protection?!_

Logically thinking it wasn't that strange. If pressured to a corner, one would want to use everything at their disposal to improve the chances of survival. And in the rabbits' situation, the nearby aristocratic fox sipping tea without a care in the world could be considered a last line of defense if things were to get ugly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the doe was about to answer the invisible guest, but then she realized that the vulpine might disapprove of her throwing orders around his bedchamber. Still, he was just sitting there, drinking the honey sweetened tea. Casting an uncertain look at the fox, Judy got a wide smile in response.

"Go on," he encouraged her. "It is your room now."

The bunny snapped her head back towards the entrance, feeling as if she had been caught in the embarrassing act of barging through an open door. _Ugh! He did this on purpose!_

"Come in!" She announced in a strong voice, ready to see what fate had in store for her today.

A little vixen in a light, powder blue dress embroidered with patterns of white leaves and elbow long sleeves practically flew into the room. She wasn't exactly what Judy had expected, especially given the circumstances of their previous meeting. Judging by her sudden stop and wide-eyed stare, the vulpine girl shared the feeling.

"M-Miss Judy?!" The vixen stuttered, her gaze fixed on the equally surprised bunny. After a second or two she turned towards Sir Nicholas, her face now decorated with a frown and a pout. "Brother! Why didn't you tell me that you have married Miss Judy?!" She scolded the fox and stomped her hindpaw.

Her words caused an immediate and violent reaction in the room. Sir Nicholas nearly died, choking on his tea, spluttering and coughing intensely. Benjamin hurried over to help his master, strongly patting the fox's back to try and help him regain his breath.

On the other paw, Judy thought she would die of embarrassment. With ears plastered tight against the back of her head she covered her cheeks with both paws and turned away immediately. _M-M-M-M-MARRIED?!_ _Why would she suggest-_ The realization hit her like a speeding carriage. She was in a male's bed chamber and sitting on said male's bed, still dressed in, while rather plain and not really attractive, but still, a nightgown. What else would a normal mammal think after seeing such a scene?

"S-Sylvia," Sir Nicholas was finally able to regain the ability to speak, but still wheezed while addressing the girl. "As much as I love you," another wheeze, "I would like you to refrain from sending your brother to an early grave…"

The little vixen folded her arms with a huff. "Serves you right for not inviting me to the wedding!"

"There was no wedding!" the fox and the bunny said in unison. They looked at each other at that, both surprised by their matched timing. Judy turned her head away to avoid looking at Sir Nicholas' face, but also to hide her bewilderment in this embarrassing situation.

An awkward silence befell the gathered mammals.

At this point, Benjamin couldn't hold it in anymore and chuckled with a paw over his mouth. "They're telling the truth, Lady Sylvia. I know, as I certainly wouldn't miss the chance to eat some wedding cake after the ceremony!" His cheerful reaction seemed to break the tense atmosphere and everyone involved relaxed a bit.

"But…" Sylvia's gaze traveled back and forth between Judy and Sir Nicholas. "Then if it is not so… Why are you in my brother's bed chamber, Miss Judy?" she directed the question at the bunny.

The first thought that came to Judy's mind was obviously true, and just as obviously not the best explanation. _'I am your brother's slave'. Would that be a proper answer?_ Judy had her doubts due to the behavior the little vixen had shown during their brief meetings. If anything, the small vulpine radiated childlike innocence and her smile seemed yet to be tainted with the cruel realities of this world. In Judy's mind, it would fit her image of an aristocratic, sheltered upbringing that produced self-centered noblemammals that were the plague of this world. Still, looking at Lady Sylvia's face, the doe couldn't bring herself to darken this bright expression. The young fox would learn how the world worked in the future, whether she'd like it or not, so there was no point in creating a shadow on this joyful face at this point.

With her mind set, Judy opened her mouth to reply. "I'm-"

"She is my guest," Sir Nicholas swiftly cut in, approaching his sister. "And what else is a gentlemammal to do then to give her the best quarters our manor has to offer, would you not agree?" He placed a caring paw on her small head, and Judy turned an open-mouthed gaze at him, raising her brows in response to this interruption.

His words made Sylvia smile and she threw her arms around his waist in a hug. "Always sly with words, my brother," she chuckled into his shirt. However, right after that she spun around, still holding her brother, and pushed the surprised fox towards the door. "But it does not give you the right to be in the presence of a lady when she is not properly dressed!" she scolded the adult vulpine with her paws on her hips.

"I simply-"

His little sister raised a finger in a warning. "Oh no you don't! Now shoo!" she waved both paws in front of her, herding her brother outside, but paused to turn around and point a vengeful finger at the cheetah steward. "You too, Benjamin! Out, out, _out_!"

The feline rushed to the door, briefly stopping by the exit to give a small bow to the little vixen. He did so in a hurried manner, almost tripping afterwards and Sir Nicholas had to step back to not be crushed by the stumbling feline. In effect, both males exited the room in a rather unorganized and undignified manner, causing the guards outside to look at them with puzzlement.

The door slammed behind them.

The aristocratic fox straightened himself and rearranged the collar of his shirt a bit. Then his ears twitched, hearing another suppressed chuckle from his steward behind him. Without looking back, Sir Nicholas raised his arm and pointed a finger at the plump cheetah.

"Wipe that dumb smirk off your face, _now,"_ he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the feline replied in a strained voice, his face scrunched in effort to not let out an amused snort.

.

.

"Alright, the boys are out of the picture for now!" Sylvia declared with a smirk, which Judy clearly recognized as a miniature version of her brother's.

Judy, who stared at the scene of male expulsion with mouth slightly agape, was now looking at the girl with a mixture of amusement and recognition. It was entertaining to see the aristocratic fox's befuddled expression when he got practically thrown out of his own room.

Remembering their first meeting, the doe recalled that Sylvia – the title 'Lady' wouldn't come out of her mouth – was very friendly towards her and seemed like an open and cheerful mammal. Also, she seemed to have some level of respect for her brother and loved him dearly. Judy could tell, as rabbits developed extremely tight-knit family relationships. This was one of the foundations of their emotional nature. Being close to so many siblings since birth created special bonds that lasted for life. Family was a crucial thing for all rabbits and most of them wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice their own comfort, possessions or even life for the good of the family. And now Judy sensed a similar feeling, when witnessing the interaction between the fox and the little vixen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Sylvia and the girl rushed to the bed's side. She stared at Judy's cheek with wide eyes before turning her gaze to the doe's eyes. "Miss Judy! Whatever happened to you?!" she exclaimed while grabbing Judy's paw in both hers.

The bunny glanced briefly in the direction of her wound. "Oh, that… It's… Well, your brother-" Judy began her explanation, but got cut off short by the shocked girl.

" _He_ did this to you?!" she practically yelled and squeezed Judy's paw. " _Why that_ \- I'll bite his tail off!" the girl spun around with a growl, apparently prepared to leave and execute her threat.

"Wait!" Judy's sudden cry surprised both females, as the bunny caught Sylvia's wrist to stop her from going. It was reaction she didn't control, her body simply acted on its own. "It's not his fault!" she added before even thinking.

These words caused the little vixen to relax a little and a confused expression appeared on her face.

 _W-Why did I say that?_ Judy asked herself. Maybe because it was the truth, she realized. His father gave the order to torture her, not Sir Nicholas. When she now thought about it, scraps of what happened in that cellar came back to her and pieced into a picture of a male fox standing by the table she was strapped to. A fox with a face filled with emotions of concern, fear... and guilt. _But… if he hadn't had bought me I would have never encounter his father…_ This argument faltered right after she thought of it, since had she not been bought by the aristocratic fox, she would've ended in the paws of Lord Wolford.

"Miss Judy?" The girl's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry! I just… remembered something," she muttered and let out a sigh. "Your brother, he… He helped me. Don't blame him for this," Judy pointed at the scars, once again glad that her clothes hid the burn marks on her torso.

Sylvia turned back to the doe with her little paws on Judy's. "Then who did this?! You are scarred for life!"

The doe hesitated. She didn't want to simply state 'your father' and be a reason for a family fight. This girl was bright and straightforward, while her parent surely wasn't going to listen to the complains of a child. Plus, there was no telling how he would react if the young girl were to act in front of him like she did right now.

"It's…" she began, desperately thinking of a plausible lie, but then it occurred to her that she didn't have to lie at all. "It's not really something I'd like to discuss," the doe stated to the little vixen. "Your brother has arranged for a doctor for me and allowed me to stay here to recuperate," her words were all true and to her own surprise, she could say them without any distaste in her mouth. Just a few days ago she probably could only have voiced those words with a sneer. _What is going on with me?_

"Oh, yes," Lady Sylvia raised both paws to her mouth. "I am sorry for pressing you with such an unpleasant matter. We could proceed to a different topic if you would prefer that?"

Judy nodded with a shy smile, glad that they could brush this topic aside for now. "Yes, that would be good."

The girl's face brightened with a smile and she hopped on the bed next to Judy. "Despite your personal troubles, I am happy that we get to meet once again! I had no idea that you are acquainted with my brother!"

Judy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um… that's… rather a recent thing…" the bunny mumbled, refusing to meet the girl's gaze. She had trouble dealing with such a forward and direct approach from an aristocrat, not to mention a fox.

The little vixen's eyes widened and she scooted closer. "Really? I say, you must have made quite an impression on my brother then. He is very careful in choosing his company. And for him to offer his own quarters to a female he met not long ago…" she shook her head with a smile. "You certainly are very special to him!"

Judy blushed and what was worse, she didn't know why. Their relations were… _strained_ , to put it mildly and if she were to describe them in some way, she'd fail miserably, because Judy had no clue what words would fit here. _I think 'complicated' would be the closest to the truth_ , Judy admitted to herself _._ She still didn't fully trust the fox, but was willing to see what he had in mind when it came to sending Sheila and Tommy back home.

"Miss Judy," the doe felt a small paw on her forearm. "Would you mind telling me how did you two meet for the first time?"

"We… we've met by accident," she offered a sheepish smile to the girl.

Sylvia's eyes shined at this revelation. "Oooh! A chance encounter! Surely, this must be fate!" she squealed happily, almost bouncing on the bed. This forced Judy to stop an impulse to raise an arm between them in a protective gesture. In a way, this girl's radiance was even more dangerous than her brother's slyness.

"F-fate?" the doe stuttered, feeling that she wouldn't like the answer to this question.

The little aristocrat nodded vigorously. "But of course! I am certain that there must be a connection between you two!" she gave the bunny a wink and slightly leaned forward, her voice dropping down in volume. "My guess would be that Nicholas secretly harbors romantic feelings towards you, Miss Judy."

Judy's face was completely calm at first, but gradually, as the meaning of Sylvia's words reached her mind, her ears began drooping and a flush of heat filled every cell of her body, especially from the neck up. It gave her an appearance of a beetroot with rabbit ears. _W-W-W-WHAAAT?!_ For the second time this day her mind went off with a stuttering staccato. The word 'shock' couldn't even begin to describe her reaction to such a suggestion. How on Earth could she consider such a thing? Feelings between herself and her most hated nemesis?! Between a _bunny_ and a _fox_?! _Not even once have I looked at him with interest, at that face, at those emerald… mesmerizing… eyes…_ Her eyes shot wide open and she shook her head frantically. _No, no, nonoNO! What are you thinking?!_ She chastised herself. _You hate him, you hate him, you HATE him!_ Now she was certain that whatever madness corrupted Sir Nicholas' mind had to be contagious, as now she too was acting strangely. _Or maybe that was his plan from the beginning? To confuse me so much?_ _Ahhh, I don't know anymore!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone,**

 **New chapter is here and again I would like to offer my special thanks to BCRE8TVE for helping me out with edits. Much appreciated, my friend!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and comments, it's very heart warming! :)**

 **Let us get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sir Nicholas pushed the double door to his parent's study and walked in, scanning the room for the elderly fox. His feline servant followed closely, not daring to say a word in this place without clear permission. He was well aware of the duke's standing on those below him in hierarchy. Only those of noble blood were allowed to talk to him. Servants were only for following his instructions and not allowed to talk back, unless given the rare privilege to do so. Slaves were at the rock bottom of the old fox's view of social ladder, living trash that were good only for dirty, manual labour.

The room could be described with one word – suffocating. Heavy cupboards of dark mahogany wood occupied every wall, their shelves filled with numerous books. The walls themselves, as well as the ceiling, were a dark depressing color that made one feel almost trapped. The only space by the walls not occupied by the wooden furniture was filled by a grandfather clock, its pendulum ticking away even portions of time. The single tall window provided the only source of illumination, the sharp and bright rays of the afternoon sun splaying themselves across the mahogany desk placed beneath it. Sat behind the massive piece of furniture, the elderly aristocratic vulpine read from an old volume, is pages yellow from the passage of time.

There were no servants in the study, the duke didn't tolerate their presence around him unless absolutely necessary. One maid was allowed to stand outside the door, waiting for any order from her master, but was not allowed to step into the room without a direct order.

Albus Wilde raised a brow when his son stood in front of the desk.

"Father."

The seated fox raised his head slightly and his eyes widened when he took in his son's appearance.

"What in God's name happened to your face?!" shock was slipping through his words.

"I had some disagreements with a certain mammal and it ended up with drawn blades," the explanation rolling swiftly off Sir Nicholas' tongue, the fox not fazed in the slightest by his father's reaction.

"At least tell me that you have settled the matter successfully!" Albus demanded. "We cannot afford anyone roaming around, claiming to have bested you."

A nasty smirk decorated the younger fox's face. "It is hard to claim anything when one's carcass is buried in the soil."

Hearing that, Benjamin shivered behind his master's back, as the way the fox said this mirrored his earlier behavior in the torture chamber with the feline mercenary. It was something that suddenly appeared in the fox's repertoire of expressions after his return to the mansion. Only the years of service under Sir Nicholas and the closeness only the cheetah was privileged to, stopped Benjamin from taking a step back from the fox, from whom a cold aura suddenly emanated. What was even more worrisome for the cheetah was the fact that it was a complete lie. That wound was inflicted by Miss Judy and Benjamin couldn't recall a single time where his master would raise a paw against her. To conjure such a malicious expression from nowhere was an ability to be wary of.

The wounded fox's answer seemed to be satisfactory for the duke. "Very well then. I have summoned you quite some time ago. Pray tell, why has the fulfillment of my order been delayed so much?" He stated with a stern voice, his paw marking the page with a silken strip and putting the book aside.

"My apologies, father. I had urgent matters to attend to," Nicholas replied in a formal way, a smile on his lips, but his face not betraying any thought.

A grimace of disappointment flashed on the old fox's face and was gone immediately. "There is nothing more urgent than _my_ orders," he said casually while leaning on his large armchair.

"If you declare so, father," Sir Nicholas responded with the same tone of voice and a slight bow of his head.

This time clear irritation painted itself on Albus' expression, staying there for longer. "Are you mocking me, Nicholas?"

The younger fox bowed again. "Hardly so, father. I am merely confirming your statements. Please forgive my rudeness if I have sounded offensive," the smile was still there, and no change on Nicholas' face.

The head of the Wilde family glared at his firstborn child. "Hmph! Ever since your return your manners have been deteriorating. I find that highly improper. Mammals of our standing must uphold certain standards, Nicholas."

"I fully agree with you on that, father," the corner of Nicholas' lips slightly tugged upwards, his smile now bordering a smirk. If Albus noticed this change he hadn't commented on it. He also didn't return to the events of their shared meal, something that must have shaken him quite a bit, seeing such resistance from his son. Apparently, he decided to brush it aside as something that didn't fit his worldview.

"We have an important matter to discuss," the duke turned his hard gaze to the silent cheetah. "In private."

Benjamin immediately understood the order. He bowed before the elderly mammal and was about to turn towards the door when his master raised a paw to stop him. "Benjamin has my complete trust regarding private matters of our family, father. What I see, he sees. What I hear, he also hears," Sir Nicholas stated in a calm matter, his gaze never leaving Albus' face as he spoke.

The duke narrowed his eyes. "Servants are not meant for _trust_ , Nicholas. Their only role is to obey orders, nothing else. I have taught you that, many years ago," he stood up from his seat. With arms now folded behind his back, Albus Wilde circled the desk and approached his son. "I have granted you certain leeways so far, for you to grow and learn about the world, but that ends now," he stood right in front of the younger fox, being about three inches shorter than him. "Since you have returned from your… _escapade_ , you will now bear the responsibilities as my future successor."

Sir Nicholas' face didn't even flinch, his smile still present. "And what responsibilities would those be, father?" he said while meeting his parent's gaze.

This time it was the duke's turn to smile. "We are talking about your marriage."

Behind the younger fox, Benjamin held up a paw to his mouth, his eyes widening a bit. This was a truly serious matter. Marriages in high circles worked for a completely different purpose than those between _common_ mammals. For aristocrats, purity of blood was often worth more than mountains of gold. After all, gold could be earned, mined or stolen, but you couldn't buy lineage. Therefore, marriages between nobles were a subtle game, where both sides weighed the benefits of joining members of their families through a marital bond. If one would be extremely lucky, there could be some mutual understanding or indications of acceptance from both parties, but hardly ever was there love. It was a trade deal more than anything else.

"Marriage?" Sir Nicholas said with unwavering calm, though there was the sliver of amusement present in his voice now. "I see. And who would be the unlucky lady you have in mind?"

Hearing this, Benjamin hid his face behind his paws.

For the first time in this conversation, Duke Albus' eye twitched. "Just this once, I will choose to ignore what you just said, considering it a mere slip of your childish tongue," the shorter vulpine's voice gaining a harsh undertone and he leaned slightly towards his son. "Mark my words, there will not be a second time."

"I shall bear that in my mind, father. Still, I would like to know the name of the lady you consider worthy of marrying into the Wilde family," the amusement disappeared from his voice, but the smile remained.

The older fox eyed his son for a bit more, before turning around and returning to his chair. Sitting down, the duke put his fingers together in front of him.

"You will marry Julia Silkpaw, daughter of count Balthasar Silkpaw," he announced. "This marriage will strengthen both our families and ensure continuity of our bloodline."

At this point Benjamin glanced nervously at his master, searching his face for whatever reaction that could come. Younger generations had no say in whom they would marry, it was considered a matter far too important to be left to youngsters with no real knowledge or experience.

"I understand, father," Sir Nicholas simply bowed his head with respect. "Is this the only matter you wished to discuss today?"

The duke waved one of his paws at Nicholas, gesturing for him to leave, while reaching back for the book with the other one, clearly already losing interest with his son. The younger aristocrat's eyes narrowed by the slightest margin as he saw this gesture. Apart from that, his face remained unchanged.

"Then I shall take my leave," with these words the fox turned around and headed to the door, Benjamin following him after giving a respectful bow the head of the Wilde family.

Once out in the corridor and out of ear sight of the old aristocrat or his servants, the cheetah steward dared approaching his master with a question.

"Sir, are you really going to-"

"Follow father's instructions?" Sir Nicholas cut in with a smile.

"Well, yes…." The feline wheezed a bit, trying to match the fox's pace.

A mischievous smirk decorated the vulpine's face. "I wonder…"

"But…" Benjamin kept talking despite shortness of breath. "The courting… the tradition…"

"Worry not, Benjamin," Sir Nicholas waved off the cheetah's worries.

The fox kept walking with his energetic stride that he used from time to time, a feat that was another legacy of his three-year absence in Zootopia. The feline by his side had trouble keeping up with him.

"Sir, must we be in such a hurry?" Benjamin panted, yet doing his best to follow. Seeing this Sir Nicholas stopped, glancing at the breathless steward.

"Hurry?" he raised a brow. "I am merely walking in a casual manner."

The cheetah nodded, gasping for breath. He placed a paw on the nearby wall, leaning heavily on it. "Then… could we… _casually_ go slower?"

Sir Nicholas shook his head with a smile. "Benjamin, you continue to strengthen my belief that a proper diet is in order for you."

A pale shadow of panic nestled itself on the plump feline's face. "Sir… such cruelty… why do you torment me so?"

"Maybe I would not like my steward gasping for breath during the wedding ceremony," the fox patted him on the shoulder while sending him a wink and strolled on. "Now, let us move on. We have a bunny to visit and her relatives to pick up on the way."

The feline's ears perked up at those words. "W-wedding already? You have but only once met Lady Silkpaw! Sir? Sir!" managing to rest a bit and breathing slightly less heavy, the cheetah scrambled after his master.

 _._

 _._

After that internal squabble with herself, Judy turned to the little vixen, who was observing her with a raised brow. "Miss Sylvia, we're _not_ in that kind of relationship!" she blurted out quickly, doing her best to slow down her pacing heart.

To Judy's horror, the girl's smile widened, reminding her once again of the male fox. "I never said anything about a _relationship."_

The doe's nose twitched from her sheer panic. She would never suspect such a thing possible, but right now she wished that Sir Nicholas would _return_ to the room. _I can't handle this girl at all!_

"I…I…" she mumbled, her mind in a state of paralysis.

Lady Sylvia patted her paw. "No need to be ashamed of your feelings, it is-"

"I don't have any feelings for him!" Judy yelled fiercely, startling the little vixen. The bunny gritted her teeth and kept her small paws clenched on the fabric of her night gown, ignoring the warning pangs of pain acting up in her recently healed joints.

Lady Sylvia leaned away a bit after Judy's sudden outburst, but after a moment she relaxed and scooted closer to the doe who looked even more shaken than the vixen. The girl placed her paw on the bunny's forearm.

"I am sorry Miss Judy. It was wrong of me to make such assumptions," she said in a soothing voice. "I was just overly happy, thinking that my brother could find a kindred soul," the girl's ears were drooping behind her head and she adorned an apologetic expression.

Judy shook her head. "I… I'm sorry for shouting. I'm just a simple farm bunny and I have nothing to do with aristocracy…"

After confessing her background, the doe half-expected the aristocratic vixen to distance herself from her, maybe cringe from disgust. However, she did not anticipate Sylvia's eyes growing wide and her smile even wider.

The girl snatched Judy's paws in her own and her ears shot back up. "You are a farmer?! How marvelous!"

Judy's jaw dropped down.

The little vixen almost bounced on the bed. "I have never personally met a farmer! My papa and caretakers have always kept me away from the countryside and almost any mammals, apart from totally boring social parties with some snobby kids, brr!" her arms shivered slightly at the memory.

Hearing these words, the doe raised a surprised brow. _An aristocratic girl calling other upper-class children 'snobs'. Now I've seen everything…_ she thought with an internal nervous giggle.

"Say, Miss Judy," Sylvia spoke again.

"Just Judy is fine," the doe corrected her automatically and it brought another bright smile to the vixen's face.

"As you wish, Judy. I was wondering if we could visit your home? It would be so exciting to see a real farm!" Sylvia chirped, with her wide, expectant eyes fixed on the doe.

Judy blinked. _This… Is this girl even an aristocrat?!_ It was inconceivable for the bunny. Why in God's name would a girl who could have anything she wanted with her family's money, be so happy to visit the farmlands? No member of the aristocracy would even want to be seen in such a rural and poor area. Her confused mind was almost spinning from the number of confusing situations she kept experiencing in this household.

A knock on the door came to her rescue and Judy quickly answered, grateful for a distraction. "Enter!"

It turned out to be Mrs Otterton and two goat maids. The female servants were carrying a change of clothes for the doe. Judy was never happier to change her clothes, even considering the time when her brothers decided to throw her into a pond on a chilly day one Autumn.

The clothes turned out to be the ones she received earlier from the fox for their trip to the auction house. She gladly slipped into the plain, brown dress, politely refusing any help from the servants. The doe would never accept the concept that someone would assist her in dressing up. That was what aristocrats did and Judy despised the idea of ordering someone to do something she was perfectly capable of doing herself.

After re-emerging from behind a wooden screen which she used to preserve some modesty while changing her attire, Judy thanked the maids again for bringing her clothes.

Little Lady Sylvia Wilde approached the doe and surveyed her from top to bottom. "These are your clothes, Judy?" she inquired with a slightly disbelieving voice.

If this was Sir Nicholas, Judy would treat the words as mocking ones, but she could feel that the girl meant no offence. _Figures. Growing up in such a rich environment she probably has dozens of elegant dresses. This must look like a rag in her eyes._

"Actually, it was a gift from your brother…"

Hearing this, the little vixen tensed up and puffed her cheeks, matching it with a frowned expression in a show of annoyance. "Really, what is he thinking? First he offers you his room and then presents you with such a mundane set of clothes!" She huffed.

Judy sneaked a peek at the servants in the room, wondering how will they react to such words. Especially, when all three of them also had rather plain, simple uniforms. To her surprise Mrs. Otterton simply smiled and the goats chuckled quietly. Apparently, they were used to these kinds of situations and didn't mind the little Lady's choice of words.

 _Still, pointing it out wouldn't hurt either._

"Um… Miss Sylvia," Judy began, thinking how to phrase her thoughts properly.

"Oh, just Sylvia is fine!" the little vixen beamed at the doe.

"Alright…" the bunny showed a small smile. "Sylvia, you may not be aware, but… calling these _mundane,"_ sheindicated her clothes. "Is… Is not a nice thing to say when someone wears them all the time and can't afford something better."

The girl blinked, clearly surprised by her words.

Then Judy subtly nodded towards the servants behind Sylvia. This made the girl to turn around and look at the three females. They all adorned panicked expressions and Mrs. Otterton shook her paws in front of her.

"N-no! It's nothing like that, Lady Sylvia! We really don't mind-" she paused her hurried explanation when she noticed the guilt stricken face of the little vixen. Sylvia opened her mouth and let out a heart-wrenching wail.

"I am sorry! Dear Lord, how rude have I been all this time!" she jumped forward and wrapped her small arms around one of the maids, planting her face in the goat's apron. "Lydia, Olga, Elizabeth I am so sorry!" she cried, her voice muffled by the clothes. "Please do not hate me!" she gripped tighter.

The flustered servants gathered quickly by her side, Mrs. Otterton gently petting the girl on the head. "Lady Sylvia, it's alright, everything is fine."

The female goat by the name Olga crouched by the vixen and brushed her back with her hoof. "Elizabeth is right. We would never hate you, Lady Sylvia."

The now teared up girl squeezed harder, still sobbing.

Judy watched this scene with drooping ears and raised brows. While the little lady formed her sentences in a rather sophisticated manner and was quite observant during their earlier conversation, the sight before her eyes showed that she still was a child. Judging from her reaction to the sudden realization how she could have insulted the servants that lived with, the girl must have been very scared of losing her connection with them.

 _She is that worried about what servants think? That girl, who lives in this grand mansion, that-_ Judy paused in her thinking when the realization dawned on her. 'Grand mansion', that was the key phrase. The doe's features softened when she recalled her own home, small, crowded and never quiet. Sure, they've always complained how cramped it was in those small cottages and having 'too many' siblings, but she couldn't even imagine living in any other conditions, without her cheerful, bustling family. So how lonely this little vixen must have felt in this gargantuan building, regarding other children of her standing as annoying snobs, and most likely having little to no friends.

From how she reacted to Judy in their first meeting to how she talked with her own brother and the compassion she showed seeing the doe's wounds, the little vixen was a child with lots of positive emotions to share with the world. Her reaction to the truth of how she behaved towards her, most likely, only friendly companions in this palace of a house, only strengthened Judy's image of her – a cheerful, lonely girl, that was desperately looking for friends.

At this point the female otter placed paws on Sylvia's shoulders and gently turned the girl around. She pulled out a pawkerchief from her apron and dried the little vixen's tears. "There, there. It's nothing to cry about, Lady Sylvia. None of us would ever think badly of you because of this. We simply didn't mind, so we never raised this topic and, well… It would feel inappropriate of us to correct the young Lady," she gave her explanation to which both goats nodded.

The one named Elizabeth placed a hoof on the girl's shoulder. "We all know how good of a mammal you are, Lady Sylvia. All of us enjoy your joyful character," she said softly with a smile.

The small vixen turned around and rested her forehead on Elizabeth's apron. She was still sniffing a bit, but very little. "It's just Sylvia," she mumbled between sniffs, causing the servants to smile and all females got closer to hug their master.

It was another unique experience for Judy, who could only witness the aristocrats and their lives from an outside perspective. Still, she was certain that in the circles of mammals of high birth, such behavior must have been extremely rare. That thought made this scene even more memorable for the young doe who, despite the rather short time of acquaintance with the little vixen, started to grow fond of the girl. She had her delightful childlike innocence, combined with an utter lack of the snobbish taint that plagued practically all aristocratic mammals. Her natural joy and playfulness gave her a magnetic personality, and one could easily be influenced by her, smiling along with the little Lady.

Judy smiled too, glad that she had a chance to meet someone like Sylvia, allowing the doe to learn something important about the mammals of high birth – they weren't born with the high and mighty attitude, but it seemed to be an effect of their upbringing. It was somewhat sad that in ten years or so this radiant girl would most likely will yield to the pressure of the society and would be forced to adapt to the environment typical for mammals of her class.

Sylvia finally separated from the servants, sending a thankful smile to each one of them. "I am sorry," she said once more, wiping her eyes one last time. The little girl turned back to Judy and took a step forward. She lifted the edges of her dress and curtsied before the bunny.

"Thank you for correcting my rudeness and inexcusable behavior," the girl said this with a very solemn face. "I realize that there are many things I have yet to learn."

Judy waved her paw dismissively. "Oh no, I didn't do anything. I simply…" She racked her mind for a proper answer. "I'm just glad that everything was solved peacefully."

Sylvia nodded at her with a smile.

 _That smile…_ Judy thought to herself. _The cheerful expression that most likely will disappear after she sees the darkness in this world… But… Could this girl somehow grow up, not losing that joy?_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"It is Nicholas," said the fox's voice from the corridor. "Are you decent, Miss Judy?"

Judy was about to answer when she saw a mischievous grin blooming on Sylvia's face.

 _Oh no…. Nonono!_ She could feel it in her bones that this smile didn't forecast anything good.

The girl spun towards the door. "What kind of answer would you like to hear?" She called to her brother, teasing playfulness obvious in her voice.

 _Oh sweet…_ Judy pulled both ears over her face to hide the blush that decorated her cheeks. _How can she be so frivolous?!_

Silence on the other side of the door lasted several seconds before someone else let out a stifled chuckle. The sound stopped abruptly, as if that mammal was suddenly silenced by a glare.

"Miss Judy?" The fox's voice sounded through the door, and she noticed it sounded somewhat tired.

The doe groaned quietly from behind her ears, before letting them go and brushing them behind her head. "I'm decent. You may come in."

The door opened and the aristocratic fox walked in, a smiling Benjamin trailing behind him. The feline's shoulders were occupied by Judy's siblings and the rabbit duo's eyes widened when they saw the gathering of new female faces in the room.

And Sylvia's eyes widened as well at the sight of two rabbit kits. "Oh my!" She squealed enthusiastically before addressing the grey doe. "Are they your friends, Judy?"

The bunny couldn't help but chuckle at the joy on the little vixen's face. "You could say that. They're my siblings, Sheila and Tommy," she introduced the little bunnies, "and they're staying here with me."

Sylvia ran up to the cheetah with a bright smile. "Is this true?! You are our guests as well?!" She couldn't contain her joy at the sight of the pair of bunnies that were roughly her age. "Oh, I am so happy to have more company here!"

"They are not staying here." Sir Nicholas interrupted her. "They will be shortly returning to their home, Sylvia." Her brother dampened her enthusiasm with his words. Still, she bounded over to Sir Nicholas and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, brother! Do they really have to? Please let them stay!"

The adult fox sighed and put a paw to his forehead. "Sylvia…"

"Is this about father?" She referred to the duke's known dislike of rabbits in general. "He does not have to know!"

"This is not about father-"

"Then why not?!" She closed the distance between them and thumped her little fists on the fox's chest, which he took without flinching. "Why are you against it?"

Judy watched the exchange between the vulpine siblings in silence. It was intriguing to watch the aristocratic fox being pressured by a small girl, even if she was his sister.

Sylvia took a step back to glare at her brother. "Seriously, ever since you came back you are acting differently!"

 _Huh? Came back?_ Judy's ear's perked up at this new piece of information.

"Sylvia…" He began, a hint of a warning appearing in his voice, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"I swear! You should have never gone to that stupid w-"

" _Sylvia_!" This time Sir Nicholas raised his voice to cut her off, his figure now emanating the aura of authority that Judy felt before in the dungeon and when they faced with Lord Wolford. It showed in the way his features aligned on his face into a stern and commanding expression, while his body stood tall and straight. The doe also noticed how his tail was aloft a bit.

The little vixen flinched nervously and took a step away from the fox. Still, a flare of defiance didn't go out from her eyes.

"I do not care what king Leonhart says! You are _no hero_! You are just mean!" The little vixen yelled at him and kicked her brother in the shin. Given the spot she had chosen for her strike, as well their size difference, Sylvia winced when her hindpaw connected with the fox's leg. Holding back tears, the little girl ran out of the room. Mrs. Otterton and the maids followed her in a hurried manner, but not before taking small bows before Sir Nicholas.

When the door finally closed, the fox let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples with one paw. "I apologize for my sister's behavior. She is usually well mannered but sometimes her emotions get the better of her."

Judy stared at him in silence, not even sure if she should comment it somehow. _That and what she said…_ She studied the fox's face carefully. _Where has he been? Why a hero?_ Again, she was getting more and more questions about this vulpine. He was a mystery. She knew that in a way it was dangerous for her, as Judy had always been _attracted_ to mysteries and things she couldn't explain. She was curious and inquisitive, never able to settle down if she couldn't get all the answers to her questions. _And he is a really big mystery…_

"Now then," the fox spoke, gaining her attention again, "we should discuss the matter of going to Bunny Burrow." He crossed the room and pulled a chair closer to the bed, before sitting in it.

.

.

Judy frowned hearing the aristocratic vulpine's explanation.

"Going on horse? With just one mammal?" she was sitting on the bed, along with Sheila and Tommy.

"That is correct," Sir Nicholas nodded from his place on the chair. Benjamin stood behind him like an oversized shadow.

"And why not a carriage?" She questioned the fox's idea, keen on understanding his way of thinking.

"Quite simple," he replied with paws folded on his leg. "To avoid attention. We would not want to give Lord Wolford any piece of information about your movements. Therefore, one fox as a guide, that will also act as a guard if necessary. He will take you and your siblings back to your family."

The two small bunnies exchanged doubtful glances, before looking up at their sister.

"Sis, is this really fine?"

"That fox won't eat us?"

Sir Nicholas rested his head on a paw and let out a sigh. "My kind has given up on eating rabbits ages ago," he turned his gaze to Judy. "Would you mind explaining to your siblings that there is no danger of being consumed on the way?"

"There isn't?" She asked of him adorning a serious expression and had a secret pleasure of seeing his face stiffen for a moment after her question. "I am merely joking," she stated with satisfaction, "though it would be good to have some guarantee of our safety."

"A joke, huh?" The fox shook his head with a smile. "Do not worry, your guide will be enough for a guarantee. If it soothes your mind, let me tell you that I would trust him with my own life."

Judy's nose twitched slightly at his words and, since she was observing him carefully, Judy noticed that for an instant his gaze left her eyes and turned downwards, directly at her nose. Curious about this, Judy decided to call him on it.

"What were you looking at?" The doe asked bluntly, refraining herself from showing a smirk. And she found it most amusing, the way he reacted to her words.

The fox blinked and his mouth hung slightly open. In the next moment he turned his head a bit to raise a paw to his mouth and clear his throat. "My apologies, I'm not used to-" he cast her a quick glance and caught her gaze, his explanation trapped in his throat. "To-" he slightly shook his head. "I was merely surprised how your nose speaks for your true emotions." The fox admitted, his voice now back to its normal, composed self. "Regardless, the guide shall await you at the eastern courtyard in an hour. You will receive proper clothes for the journey and Benjamin will guide you there." He waved his paw towards the spotted steward. "That is all I wished to say," he stood up from his chair, "so I shall excuse myself for now." Before Judy could reply in any way to his rather sudden ending of the conversation Sir Nicholas bowed his head and walked towards the door.

Judy was caught off guard by his behavior, surprised that he reacted in such a manner to her catching him staring. It didn't match his typical demeanor that he showed so far. _Was he embarrassed? Irritated?_ These thoughts occupied her mind while she watched him walk out of the room.

"Judy…" Sheila pulled at the sleeve of her sister's clothes. "Will we really be okay?"

The doe pulled both of them tighter into a hug. "Sister will be with you, I won't let that fox harm you."

She received two happy smiles in return and the little bunnies cuddled closer to her.

.

.

Benjamin trailed after his master to his room, again short on breath as Sir Nicholas ventured through the corridor in his energetic step. "S-Sir… Is there a reason… for such a rush?" The cheetah wheezed when he walked into the room on wobbly legs.

"I would like to drink a cup of tea, Benjamin." The fox stated with his back to the steward, standing by the table.

"T-tea? We just had-" The steward stammered, not sure what his master had on his mind.

"A cup. Of tea." Sir Nicholas' voice dropped in volume by a thin margin, yet gaining the cold edge that caused a shiver run down the cheetah's spine.

"Y-yes, sir!" He squealed and hurried off in the direction of the kitchen.

Alone in the room, Sir Nicholas approached the tall mirror and glanced at his own image. He leaned slightly forward and wiggled his nose once or twice staring intensely at its reflection. He smiled, he frowned and even made an indifferent face, all the time watching his nose. After performing this strange act he straightened up, shook his head and headed to a chair with a disgruntled expression.

.

.

True to Sir Nicholas' words, servants delivered new garments for the bunnies to their room. They turned out to be hooded cloaks in plain, brown color.

Judy considered this to be the follow up on what the fox said about not attracting attention to themselves. She could see the logic behind this, as many mammals would question why a fox would travel with three bunnies.

She helped her siblings into the new attire and they didn't have to wait long for Benjamin to appear and announce the time for the departure.

As they were walking through the corridors, which were nauseatingly heavy with gold framed paintings, Judy observed their surroundings carefully, just to make sure that they wouldn't run into the elder fox.

Benjamin, on the other paw, looked completely relaxed as he interacted with the doe's siblings. All three rabbits were walking next to the plump cheetah, not riding on his shoulders. The feline steward explained that it was his master's idea to not attract any unwanted attention and that small mammals next to a fairly larger cheetah would look like servants to anyone. Judy didn't comment on that but was curious why the secrecy would have to apply also here.

"Okay, this is it." The feline stated as they eventually approached a large double door. "Your guide is waiting outside, at the courtyard." He then kneeled down to be more on their level. "I know it may sound weird, but please try to put a little faith in your guide, alright? I know that he will get you safely to your home."

Judy raised a brow, her curiosity piqued. "Is there something we should know about him?"

Benjamin waved his paws in front of him. "No, not really! Now off you go, okay?" He stood up in a hurried manner and opened the door for them.

Judy eyed the plump cheetah with a doubting gaze, but didn't press the matter. They were going to find out what was this about anyway.

"Alright. Thank you, Benjamin. You've been really kind to us." She graced him with a smile and her siblings nodded in agreement.

"Yes!"

"You were very nice!"

"Unlike the fox."

"Yeah, you're better than the fox."

A faint blush decorated the steward's cheeks. "Oh you, stop embarrassing a simple servant! Now shoo, shoo!" He herded them toward the opened door, not even trying to hide a grin.

.

.

The bunnies walked out to the sun-bathed courtyard, a square shaped place surrounded by the mansion's walls from all sides, except for an open gate in one part of the building. The location was kept in a spotless state, with several bushes trimmed with precision and a few stone benches brushed clean. There was even a small fountain in the middle, not so grand as the one at the main entrance, rather a little one with no fancy statues and just a single, plain column that sprayed water to the sides.

The trio was also met by the sight of a hooded fox standing next to a saddled horse. While he was busy with tying the few remaining sacks to the saddle, the doe noticed the neck of a bottle sticking out of one of them. Most likely rations for the journey. As for the mammal, only the end of his muzzle was visible from under the cowl so Judy couldn't tell if she had seen him before, only able to recognize that the fur was red. The vulpine was wearing a plain soldier's uniform that had obviously seen better days. It was a brownish, long sleeved jacket that looked more like it had been dragged out of a pool of mud in the fields, rather than a uniform commissioned from a wealthy family's armory. Even the pants looked tarnished and in dire need of replacement for a new pair.

Judy wrapped her arms around her siblings' shoulders and held them closer to her sides. "I was told that you are going to be our guide," she said out loud with a strong voice, to be heard over the distance. The doe was reluctant to come closer with the kits before she saw the mammal's face.

The hooded figure nodded visibly, the paws not pausing in their work.

Judy's nose twitched, as she expected some kind of an answer, not just a tilt of the mammal's head.

"You'll also guard us?" she tried again.

One more time she received a nod.

The doe rolled her eyes. _Oh great! We get a mute? Is this that fox's idea of a joke?_ She narrowed her eyes slightly, now determined to make the hooded vulpine talk. "Just out of curiosity," Judy said as she came a few steps forward, gently leading her siblings with her, "if we were to escape during the journey, what would you do?" She was certain that these words would get her a vocal response. And a response she got.

The vulpine stopped in his activities for a moment, before letting out a chuckle. The mammal turned towards them and his paws moved up to grab the hood covering his head and slid it off. Three bunnies stared wide eyed at the all-too-familiar face.

"I am hurt, Fluff," Sir Nicholas folded his arms and showed them an amused smile. "Why would you ever want to run away from me?"


End file.
